That Time of Year
by Lori23
Summary: Shelle, Broe, and Jason and Mimi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
This story takes place when Belle is 19 and Shawn is 20. Belle graduated from West Salem High and Shawn graduated from East Salem High. Belle and Shawn have never meet and they will meet at the beginning of the story. Belle has a younger brother named Kyle who is 15 and plays baseball for West Salem High. Shawn has a younger brother named JT that plays for East Salem High. Well Shawn goes away to school and Belle goes to Salem University. The story takes place after school lets out. The story begins at the last game of the season. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Belle is sitting on the bleachers at West Salem High watching her brother Kyle walks out to the pitching mound. It is the top of the seventh and her brother has so far pitched a run less game. Kyle walks up and strikes out the first two batters and then he walks the next batter. So there is one man on and then he steals so we have a runner on second.  
  
The next batter is JT Brady and he has been struggling batting but has also itched a run less game so far. He hits a double and a run scores. The next batter up strikes out to end the top of the inning. While JT is warming up Belle's eyes wander over to this very cute boy cheering on JT Brady. Belle thinks to herself I have to find out who he is Well the first batter gets hit with the ball so he gets first base. Then the next two batters get a hit and are on base. Well Kyle Black steps up to the plate and hits it over the fence for a Grand Slam. Shawn who wanted to leave so he didn't have to stay for the celebration hurried to leave. He suddenly stopped when he laid eyes on this drop dead gorgeous girl. He soon realized from her cheering that she was Kyle Black's sister.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Belle was on her way to drive Kyle to his all-star practice. She had to stay for the parents meeting and that is when she saw him. Shawn Brady and he was walking towards them. He introduced himself as the head coach to the group of parents but never took his eyes off of Belle. After the short meeting Shawn shook everyone's hands and Belle and Shawn both felt the spark that flew through them. Belle and Shawn both walked away in a daze. Well Shawn went back to practice and Belle went to meet her friend Mimi to go shopping. After 2 hours of shopping Belle left to pick up Kyle. And to her disappointment Shawn was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The car ride home from practice was completely silent except for the radio playing. Kyle wondered what had his loud mouth sister so quiet. Kyle finally asked her what was on her mind. She just said that she was tired. Kyle didn't buy that he wanted to know who the guy is. Belle denied that she was thinking of a guy. Well Kyle said well that's funny I though maybe you were thinking of my coach. I saw the sparks fly and he even asked about you. Belle's eyes lit up and she begged for details. Kyle just laughed and said at least now I know you are interested.  
  
Meanwhile in Shawn's Explorer  
  
Jt and Shawn were discussing the practice and the talent on the team. JT said that he thinks that they will have a good season with Kyle on the team. Shawn said well I think you two should practice more together since you both pitch. They were sitting there listening to the radio and Shawn asked JT what he knows about Kyle's family. JT said well he is wealthy and he lives with his mom, dad, sister, and younger brother. His brother is in the fifth grade and his name is Tyler. His sister's name is Belle. Oh and they have an older brother named Brady who is 21. But I bet you want to know about Belle. I saw that look on your face. Shawn turned red and said he just wanted to get to know his players. JT thought to himself, *I will have Kyle over and see if Belle is interested and we can set them up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kyle told Belle that he knows she likes Shawn and that he is going to help her and with that he took off to his room. Well Belle started to protest when the phone rang. Belle answered it and saw Brady on the caller id. Jt asked to speak to Kyle. Well Belle was about to lie down and rest when Kyle came pounding down the steps yelling take me to the Brady's.  
  
So Belle checked herself in the mirror and headed out the door. Belle's black jaguar convertible pulled into the driveway and out walked Shawn and JT. Shawn walked over to Belle and told her he would bring Kyle home by 10:00. He then winked at her and walked off. Belle sat there in a daze until Kyle came over and said you can stop staring at Shawn's ass and leave now. Belle blushed and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
JT and Kyle went out back to the swimming pool and decided to take a swim and talk about their plan. Well Jt and Kyle decided to have a get to know everyone pool party that coming Saturday at the Brady home. They were sure that with a little planning they could get Belle and Shawn together.  
  
Hours later  
  
Shawn was driving Kyle home while JT started to make phone calls. Right as they were pulling into the driveway Kyle said oh my sister wants you to call her and gave him her cell number. Shawn said I will do that and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Meanwhile Belle was at her friend Chloe's house watching movies and having a sleepover. Belle was telling Chloe all about Shawn when her phone rang. It was Shawn. Belle was so excited and she wasn't even thinking and she told him that him and some of his friends should come over and hang out. Shawn called his two fellow coaches and best friends Jason and Philip. He called Belle back and got directions. Belle told him to bring their suits. The girls dressed in three of Chloe's three hottest swimsuits and they were dressed to kill. They all decided they would make a big impression.  
  
Well the guys arrive in swimsuits and notice 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The girls had started drinking before the boys had arrived and they were a little more outgoing than normal. After all the introductions they all got into the pool. They decided to play chicken. Belle on Shawn, Chloe on Philip, Mimi on Jason.  
  
Well the game went on and on. Belle and Shawn kept winning probably cause of the death grip Shawn had on Belle. Shawn was determined not to let her go she felt so good in his arms. Well they decided to take a break and get a drink. The guys drink a few beers and the girls made them some drinks. Well Belle and Shawn were talking about their brothers and the team when Shawn's cell rang. It was Shawn's mother telling him that he needed to get Philip and Jason home cause they have to work tomorrow and she needed him to watch Mackenzie (his 4 month old sister) so she could take JT to a friend's house. He told her to give him a half an hour. Well Philip and Jason wanted a rematch at chicken so they played three more games. Two of which Belle won. But the last game she lost her grip and went tumbling into Shawn's arms. Their faces were touching and they kissed. It was a short but sweet kiss and then they broke apart. Shawn was so embarrassed he was like Philip Jason time to go.  
  
They said their goodbyes and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Shawn, Philip, and Jason walked out to his car to head for home. The car ride was quiet until Phil broke the silence and asked what was the deal with Shawn and Belle. Shawn just said it was nothing it didn't mean anything. Jason said, "Man I don't understand you, she is hot and you have a thing for her." Shawn just said that he will be leaving for school at the end of summer and he didn't want to get involved. Phil just said you can't help who you fall for and when you fall for them. Shawn told them to drop it and mind their own business and they rode the rest of the way talking about how hot Chloe and Mimi are. Shawn dropped them off and then he went home to watch Mackenzie. When Shawn walked in the door JT started asking questions. Shawn just said we are friends and that is all it will be so drop it. JT decided that when he got to Kyle's he would have to step up the plan.  
  
At Chloe's house  
  
Belle was sitting there in shock and then she started to cry. Chloe and Mimi stopped their chatter and went over to her side. Belle told them that she felt something that she had never felt before in that kiss. The girls didn't understand what the problem was. Belle told them that he obviously didn't feel it since he took off immediately. Belle told them that she wanted to be alone so she was going to go home. They asked Belle what she was going to do about this. She said that she was going to ignore him and pretend that it never happened. Belle left to go home.  
  
As Belle was pulling into the driveway Hope was pulling out of the driveway. Belle just waved and went into her room. Kyle and JT were in the living room watching tv and they wanted to know what was wrong with her. She said nothing and went to her room crying. Kyle told JT that he was going to go talk to Belle.  
  
Kyle knocked on Belle's door and he asked her what was going on. Belle told Kyle what happened. Kyle went back down to talk to JT. Belle went and got Tyler and took him to the video store. Belle and Tyler were looking at movies when they ran into Shawn and Mackenzie. Belle just acted like nothing happened and played with Mackenzie. But when Shawn said he was sorry for earlier she said she had to go. Grabbed Miss Congeniality and Tyler's hand and said we are leaving. Shawn said bye and watched Belle run off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
At the Black Home  
  
Belle and Tyler had stopped by Pizza Hut and picked up pizza for everyone since John and Marlena were out of town for the weekend. Belle was exhausted and wanted to go to bed but she was in charge since Brady was at a friends for the weekend. Belle, JT, Kyle, and Tyler all ate the pizza and watched the movie.  
  
After the movie Tyler and Belle played a game and then went to bed. Belle laid in her bed trying to sleep but all she could think about was the kiss and how it meant nothing to Shawn. She kept telling herself you just meet him just forget him, but she had never been kissed like that before. Belle eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile the boys were printing pool party invitations for the next weekend after their game. Their were having it at the Brady's and they were calling it the get to know everyone party. Well the boys decided that all that needed to be done is finding out how Shawn feels.  
  
At the Brady home  
  
Hope was sitting on the couch waiting for Shawn to get back with Mackenzie. She had just dropped JT off at the Blacks and she had just gotten Thomas from his friend's house. Well Shawn walked back in and told his mother that he was beat that he was going to sleep. So Hope could tell something was wrong. She handed Mackenzie to Thomas and told him to watch her.  
  
Hope went upstairs to see what was wrong and found Shawn fast asleep so she decided it must have been nothing. Little did she know that Shawn was faking so he wouldn't have to talk to her about it. Shawn laid there and decided that he would just date around all summer and that would make him forget about Belle and that way she would move on and leave him alone. With that Shawn fell asleep.  
  
RECAP  
  
BRADYS  
  
SHAWN======20 years old (goes away to school)  
  
JT=========15 years old  
  
THOMAS=====11 years old  
  
MACKENZIE==4 months old  
  
BLACKS  
  
BRADY=======21 years old  
  
BELLE=======19 years old(goes to Salem University)  
  
KYLE========15 years old  
  
TYLER=======11 years old  
  
(UNBORN BUT MARLENA IS 8 MONTHS PREGNANT) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Belle woke from a restless night of sleep. She had bad bags under her eyes. She looked at her reflection and told her self it is time to go out and meet people. With that she jumped into the shower.  
  
JT and Tyler decided to get ready to go to Thomas and Kyle's baseball game. Thomas and Kyle go to Highland grade school and they are on the Bronco national league team.  
  
At the Brady's  
  
Shawn also woke up from a restless night of sleep. He didn't understand why ever time he closed his eyes he saw the kiss and Belle's beautiful sparkling blue eyes. He was mesmerized by her eyes in his dreams he only hoped it didn't happen to him in reality. He decided that he needed to get ready for Thomas' game. Shawn always goes to Thomas' games because he feels bad that he coaches JT and not Thomas. He decided that he would take Thomas to the game so he could spend some time with him. With that he jumped into the shower.  
  
At the Blacks  
  
Belle had jumped out of the shower dried her hair and put curlers in and started on her make-up. She finished her make-up and put on her silver jewelry. She took the rollers out and got dressed. She was just putting on her perfume and grabbing her purse when JT came into ask if she was ready. JT was stunned by how hot Belle looked, she was wearing a blue cropped halter top and white shorts with black heeled sandals. Belle said come on Jt we are going to be late. (Belle has to take Tyler and Kyle everywhere because John is always out of town and Marlena is bed ridden because of her pregnancy). Belle didn't mind though because now she has two cars. One is a jaguar and the other is a black Grand Jeep Cherokee. Belle grabbed her keys and told the boys to come on. They all jumped in and headed to the game.  
  
At the Brady's  
  
Shawn told his mom that he would take Mackenzie and Thomas to the game. She said that was fine that she would see them there that she was waiting on Bo. Shawn loaded the car seat into his explorer and told Thomas it was time to go. He grabbed Mackenzie and the diaper bag and headed for the game. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Belle and the boys arrived at the game. Belle stopped at the concession stand to get a Gatorade for Kyle. She went and handed it to him and then she went to sit next to Kyle. They were sitting there talking when Belle's phone rang. It was Mimi she said that her and Chloe are bored and wanted to know what she was doing.  
  
Belle told her that she is at Kyle's baseball game. Mimi is like we will stop by in like 15-20 minutes and Belle said that was fine. Belle asked the boys what they wanted to do after the game and they said that they wanted to stop by JTs house and get his swim trunks so they could swim. Belle said that they could call Hope and ask her to bring them. they called Hope and she said that she would bring them to the game.  
  
Belle had no idea that Shawn would be there she didn't go to the games last year because she was at a dance camp all summer.  
  
So when Shawn walked out of his Explorer she was totally shocked not to mention pissed. JT said look there is Mackenzie and Shawn. So JT jumped down and went to get Mackenzie. JT grabbed Mackenzie and sat back down next to Belle. Belle instantly took Mackenzie and held her she loves children. Shawn looked up and saw Belle sitting next to JT holding Mackenzie. Shawn was like oh great now I will have to see her everywhere. Shawn bought Thomas a Gatorade and sat down next to Tyler. He asked him if his arm is ready for the big game tomorrow and they continued to talk about baseball. Belle sat there trying to stay calm and luckily her phone rang. It was Kurt a guy she had went out with a couple times and partied with. They wanted to come visit and she told them to come to the game. So Belle was like if Shawn doesn't want me then this shouldn't bother him.  
  
Shawn couldn't help but steal glances in Belle's direction. He couldn't help but think how hot she looked today. That girl could seriously get to me if I gave her the chance to get close to me. He shook that idea right out of head. He decided that he just wanted to party and then head back to school. Shawn's phone rang it was Phil and Jason telling him that they are stopping by to talk to him about a party.  
  
Well meanwhile Mimi and Chloe had pulled up and walked over to Belle. Chloe saw Shawn and then saw the worried look on Belle's face. As soon as they had sat down Jeremy, Kurt, and Kevin had pulled up. The girls went and hugged the guys and sat back down on the bleachers. JT and Tyler just laughed at the pure look of jealousy on Shawn's face and said yep he definitely wants her. Shawn just sat there and starred and he couldn't make himself stop he was pissed that guy was close to Belle. He couldn't make sense of why he was angry. He thought he would be happy because another guy would keep her way from him because he didn't want to be attached. But every being in his body wanted to beat the shit out of the guy that kept touching Belle. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Shawn was sitting there staring when he saw Phil pull up Shawn finally would have something to take his mind off of Belle and those guys. Phil walked up and saw the look on Shawn's face and had to laugh until he saw Chloe with that guy. Phil had made it his summer goal to get that girl but now he was seeing that he had some major competition. Jason was feeling the same thing all the guys sat there jealous. Shawn was fuming inside.  
  
Belle was loving this Shawn was getting the feeling of pain and anger it serves him right. Belle almost felt bad but she dismissed that feeling. Well the coach's wife needed someone to go upstairs into the booth to keep score and announce for the game. Belle volunteered her and Kurt to go do it. Shawn just stared as she grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed upstairs.  
  
He couldn't take it not only was she holding his hand but now they were upstairs keeping score where he couldn't see her. Chloe and Mimi were finding it almost impossible not to laugh at Shawn. They knew something that would take that pissed look off of Shawn's face. They knew that Belle and Kurt were only friends that it was no big deal but they were eating up how jealous he was. Well the game started and you could hear Belle's giggling voice announce the teams.  
  
Every time she would say something she would giggle and Shawn was fuming he wanted to know what was going on up there. He decided that he needed something to take his mind off it so he started playing with Mackenzie. But when he saw Belle come down to get a drink giggling and red in the face he about had a cow. He just glared at her and she kept smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Belle saw Shawn grab Mackenzie and start walking with her so she decided to use his jealousy to her advantage. She saw him watching Thomas hit his homerun so she walked over there and said that was a nice hit. Shawn just stared at her. She asked him if he taught Thomas how to hit like that. Shawn just said he learned it from me and JT. Shawn couldn't help but stare at her. He was just so angry about that guy but why.  
  
He couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk to me after the way she has been acting. Shawn looked at Belle and said shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend. Before Belle could respond he came at her with another mean comment. He asked her how many boyfriends she does have. Belle just tried to control her anger. Then she lost it when Shawn asked her if she whores around at both of her brother's games. She was fighting the tears and then he said how many guys are you sleeping with since you just kissed me for no reason. He continued to say I would have never pictured you as a whore but you proved yourself today. Belle was in tears now she just took her hand and slapped Shawn as hard as she could.  
  
Shawn just stood there in shock. He had no clue what came over him. He had just said the meanest things that he had ever said to a girl and he didn't even know why. But before he could get much more out he saw Chloe and Mimi running to get to Belle but instead they stopped in front of Shawn and told him that if he did something to hurt her in any way that they would make sure he paid.  
  
Shawn felt horrible and had no idea what to do. Phil and Jason walked over and asked what the hell just happened. Shawn just walked right past them. Gave Mackenzie to his dad and said that he was going home that he didn't feel well 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
JT walked up to the table that Tyler and Belle were at. He sat down next to Belle and handed her the rose. JT just said, "Belle I am so sorry for what my brother said to you, please don't hate me you are like an older sister to me. Belle told JT that she doesn't blame him and that she doesn't hate anyone. She know that she shouldn't have dressed the way she did and he wouldn't have said it.  
  
Shawn walked straight to Belle's table and asked her to talk to him. Well as he was doing this someone bumped into the waiter and the tray of food he was holding landed in Belle's lap. Belle was pissed and she took her coke and dumped it in Shawn's face and threw her pie at him to. Well Shawn just kept trying to say he was sorry when Tyler nailed him with his roll. Then Mimi and Chloewere in the back and three rolls and french fries at Shawn but they missed and hit someone else and that person turned around and hit them. Before the manager or waiter knew it there was a huge food fight in the middle of the restaurant.  
  
Belle just ran out the door and got in her car and left with Jt and Tyler. While Shawn stood in the parking lot trying to get Belle to talk to him as she peeled out. Shawn just watched her peel out and headed to his car. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Belle drove home and she was fuming. What a day first I get called a whore and now I am wearing my dinner along with the rest of the restaurant's dinner. What ever happened to a relaxing summer. Shawn got in his car and decided to go take a shower and then try to talk to Belle. SO he hurried home to take a shower but ordered flowers to be delivered before he got in the shower. Well he figured that she would get them before he got over there and maybe she would be in a more forgiving mood. So with that thought he jumped into the shower. Belle went home and got her clothes and packed a bag and headed to stay with Chloe for the weekend. She told Tyler to see if Shawn would take him to the game when he comes to get JT that she won't be there with Kyle until the game starts. She didn't even bother taking a shower she ran out and headed to Chloe's.  
  
Tyler answered the door just minutes after Belle left to a flower man holding 4 dozen roses. One dozen red, one dozen yellow, one dozen white, one dozen pink. The delivery man asked for Belle Black. Tyler said she is out but I will sign for them. So he signed for them and read the card. They were from Shawn. JT was amazed. My brother must feel really bad he never buys girls flowers ever.  
  
Well Shawn showed up 15 minutes later asking for Belle Tyler told him he was sorry she is at a friends for the weekend. Kyle said also I need a ride to the game tomorrow is there anyway that you can take me when you come and pick up JT tomorrow for the game. Belle can't cause she wouldn't make it until a little after the game starts. Shawn said that was fine he told them to be ready by 11:00 cause the game starts at 12:15 and everyone has to be an hour early. He said oh by the way Phil and Jason are picking you up cause I am head coach and I need to get there early in case anyone shows up. And since they are my assistants they don't have to be as early so be ready when they get here.  
  
Shawn decided that he has to talk to Belle no matter what it takes. He couldn't understand it but he felt so guilty for hurting her he didn't care what he had to do he just wanted her pain to away. So with that he went home to try to come up with something.  
  
Belle arrived at Chloe's to find Mimi there also. Chloe said, "It looks like everyone is having a rough night. Belle asked what happened to them. Chloe and Mimi said that they called Phil and Jason to see if they wanted to go to a movie and they said they don't date girls with boyfriends. We tried to explain that Jeremy and Kevin aren't our boyfriends but they said than they are sluts for hanging all over them like that. Chloe said they got in a huge argument and said that they wouldn't have said that if they were  
  
the guys they were hanging all over.  
  
Well Shawn called Phil and Jason to tell them to pick up Tyler and JT. Phil said that he needs advice on how to apologize. When Shawn called Jason he got told the same thing. The only response he had for them is you are asking the wrong person I have been trying all day and she won't talk to me. So while the boys try to figure out how to apologize the girls are plotting their revenge. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Belle, Chloe, and Mimi decided that they will not be called names by guys that hardly know them. There was a party at the the boys' friend's house and the girls had been invited also. They decided to go to the game looking their best and ignore the guys and then go home change and make sure they look sexy enough to have them begging for forgiveness.  
  
With that in mind they feel asleep cause they have a big day ahead of them.  
  
Shawn asked the guys to come stay over and bring their suits. The guys were all sitting in the hot tub coming up with their plan when they realized that they needed to come up with one hell of an apology. They decided to tell the girls that it was an immature act of jealousy and beg them to forgive them. With that the other two boys decided to send flowers to Chloe and Mimi while Shawn once again sent flowers. This time only a dozen. But the guys were creative. 3 yellow, 3 red, 3 white, and  
  
3 pink. The flowers were to be delivered the next day at 11:30 when the deliery man got to work.  
  
The girls got up at 9:00 and went for a jog. They got back from that around 10:00 and started getting ready. Mimi was in charge of Belle. Belle was in charge of Chloe. And Chloe was in charge of Mimi. The girls all took showers. They got ready and then they left at 11:15 to go shopping for their outfits that night. After they left the delivery man knocked on Chloe's door and got no answer so they left it with her doorman. The girls were getting all kinds of stares from guys and whistles about how they looked. The girls just giggled their plan was going to work. They hurried into the store to buy their outfits. Since the night's theme was multiplicity (like twins/triplets) the girls bought matching outfits. The girls paid and then headed to Belle's jeep to get to the game.  
  
Shawn arrived at the game hoping that Belle would get there early. He had decided that he would apolgize before the day was over. Phil, Jason, and the boys arrived along with the rest of the team. The guys just all started getting the team ready while hoping everything goes as planned. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The girls arrived at the game and they were carrying a cooler of gatorade for the whole team. They carried that and 4 big bags of sunflowerseeds. They did this so the boys would get to see them. But little did they know they were noticed the second they stepped out of the jeep. The guys just sat there and starred. It was so bad that the kid pitching for their team had just had the kid hit a homerun off of him. Everyone was cheering and Shawn turned around and noticed that they were suddenly down by 2 runs.  
  
The guys just smiled and the girls just glared at them. The boys didn't get it they sent the flowers you would at least think they would be a little nicer. The game went on and if it weren't for JT's relief pitching and Tyler's grand slam the boys would have lost their first game due to dumb coaching.  
  
The girls were laughing histerically as the guys starred and paid no attention to the game. After the game Belle told Tyler to hurry that she had to get him and Kyle home cause she had plans. Tyler told her he had plans that his and JT were staying at Jake's. She went to tell Kyle who was with Thomas that it was time to go and Hope said he is staying over tonight. So with that the girls hurried off as Shawn and Phil and Jason were talking to the other coach. The guys excused themselves to try and catch the girls. The girls took their outfits and headed to the spa for the rest of the day to get pampered. The girls got facials,  
  
massages, and sat in a hot tub most of the day. Then they showered, got nails, makeup and hair done they looked awesome. The girls took the twin thing to an extreme. The three very tanned girls had on silver jewerly, they had their put up the exact same way, black leather pants, and a very cropped tube top. Belle had on a baby blue tub top. Chloe had on a lavendar one and Mimi had on a pick tube top.  
  
The girls went home and John told her to try out his brand new corvette. He finally found one that had a back seat and was convertible. It was black and had rims, and an awesome system. Belle was like dad why a system. He said well Izzy B I know how much you help out around her and you have always wanted a sports car with a back seat and I finally found one. The only condition is since Tyler gets his license in a week he gets the Jaguar. Belle thought about it she had only had the Jaguar for 3 weeks but she was like what the hell this is brand new no more driving the jeep every where. She said yes and handed over her keys. Belle hugged John and ran to get her cds and head to the party. The girls arrived at the party and went in. The girls were getting all kinds of stares. They started drinking and waited for the guys to arrive. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The guys were at Shawn's house trying to figure out how the girls could just blow them off even without saying thank you for the flowers. They just decided to take a break from their guilt and head to the party. They had to admit they looked good with their tans they got from the baseball game. Shawn grabbed his keys and they were out the door.  
  
Meanwhile the party was going full force and there are a lot of people there. Belle, Mimi, and Chloe have had like 12 jello shots and not to mention some mixed drinks so they were all tipsy. Still there was no sign of the guys. Belle wasn't feeling so well either her head was spinning out of control. This wasn't a normal feeling for her either when she got drunk she never felt this bad. She just kept playing it off and didn't tell anyone. She told Chloe and Mimi that she was going to go get some fresh air. Belle walked outside and tried to breathe in the fresh air hoping it would make everything stop spinnig. Meanwile back in the party Shawn, Jason, and Philip have just pulled in. The guys walked in and spotted Chloe and Mimi. They walked over there and Shawn immediately asked where Belle is. Chloe just looked at him and said why the hell would you care. Aren't you the same guy who told her the kiss didn't mean anything and then gave her the cold shoulder not to mention then had the nerve to get jealous and call her a whore. So I am just curious what gives you the right to worry about Belle.  
  
Shawn didn't respond at first. Then he said please Chloe I need to explain to her please just tell me where she is. Chloe just reluctantly said she is really drunk she is outside. Shawn got angry you let her go outside by herself drunk now who doesn't care. Chloe said Shawn she wanted some time alone. So now is your chance to talk to her so go.  
  
Oustide Belle kept feeling worse and worse. Her hand was spinning horrible and she felt light headed. Next thing she knew her legs gave out from underneath her and she passed out cold on the ground. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Shawn walked out the door and stopped, getting himself for the biggest argument of his life. He walked out and he didn't see her then he looked down at the ground and then he saw her passed out in the grass.  
  
He ran to her and she was breathing funny. He didn't know what to do he tried waking her she wouldn't wake. He ran in the house and yelled for Phil and Jason. They ran out there. Phil took one look at her and said she has all the symptoms of alcohol poisoning.  
  
I remember all these signs from when Lucas had it we need to call 911. Shawn whipped out his cell phone. They said to keep her warm and to stay by her side, Shawn sat there trying to get her to wake up. Chloe and Mimi were bawling uncontrollably. Shawn was in a state of shock. He felt so responsible and guilty. Shawn looked at Belle and felt the tears started to fall. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Chloe and Mimi were bawling their eyes out and they decided to momentarily put aside their anger to Phil and Jason. The guys gave the girls their jackets and held them as they cried. Shawn was sitting on the floor begging Belle to wake up. A crowd had appeared outside only to be made leave by Phil and Jason. Then the ambulance arrived and they immediately rushed her to the hospital Mimi went with her. Phil and Jason drove Belle's car to the hospital. Shawn and Chloe set out to find Brady at the party. They saw him making out with some girl in a room upstairs. So Brady was oblivious to what was going on downstairs. Shawn told Chloe to go in and tell Brady. Chloe went in and tapped Brady's shoulder.  
  
Brady said can't you see I am busy get out. Then Brady heard crying in fear that it was his sister he immediately turned around because Belle had been so upset recently and he was worried about her he didn't know what he would do without his little tinkerbelle. He turned to see Chloe bawling her eyes out. He asked what is it Chloe where is Belle. Chloe kept saying I am sorry Brady. Brady got upset DAMN IT CHLOE WHERE IS BELLE. Shawn went in and told Brady. Since Brady was nearly drunk he rode with Chloe and Shawn to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital  
  
the ambulance wheeled Belle in telling the doctor that she had stopped breathing for a couple of minutes but they revived her. Mimi came in bawling. She couldn't believe this it was really bad. Belle was in such bas shape. Mimi was so scared. She went out and called Bo and Hope and told them to get Kyle down there. Then she asked her to call Ryan's and tell them what is going on so Tyler can be here cause it looks really bad they need to be here in case they have to say goodbye.  
  
Mimi continued to try and call Marlena. She finally reached John on his cell phone she told him what happened. She told him that she called the other kids they are on their way. She told him to get down here and be prepared because she is in really bad  
  
shape. After that Mimi went in and she went to the door to watch them work on Belle. She started bawling. It took Jason and Phil to pull her away from the door.  
  
On the road  
  
Shawn got pulled over for going 15 over the speed limit. He told the officer that their friend was in the hospital. He asked the name and told him that he would have to give them all breathalyzers. He explained that their are road blocks everywhere to catch kids drinking before another one ends up in the hospital. Brady and Chloe were both given breathalyzers they both were over the legal limit. The cop told them that Chloe could go to jail but considering the situation I will let you off with a warning because I think you have learned a lesson tonight. With that Shawn headed to the hospital.  
  
In the Brady's car  
  
Kyle was sitting there dead silent Hope had told him what was going on. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot he jumped out and ran in. He ran right to the door of Belle's room and looked in then he heard the doctor yell we are losing her. Kyle just started screaming NO BELLE. BELLE PLEASE NO. YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER. Then JT and Tyler ran in the door. Tyler went over to Kyle and looked in he too started crying. The nurse yelled I don't have a pulse. They then saw Tyler and Kyle watching from the door and closed the curtain so they couldn't see. Tyler and Kyle both started screaming. NO MY SISTER BELLE PLEASE DONT GO, BELLE!!!  
  
Brady could hear the yelling and sobbing from the entrance he ran to his little brothers and held them. Kyle just looked at Brady and said she is dying Brady. 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Brady could not believe what Kyle was telling him. He said Kyle stop it she will be okay she is a fighter. Kyle said no Brady the doctor just yelled that they don't have a pulse. Brady just started crying. Marlena ran in the door. John yelling at her to stop running it will hurt the baby. But she didn't listen she needed to get to her other children. Marlena asked Brady what they knew he just started crying and hugged her. She knew it was bad because Brady never cries he always just looks sad when he is upset. Kyle then said mom they said she didn't have a pulse. Marlena looked at Brady and he said he didn't hear it because he wasn't here yet. But Tyler confirmed what Kyle was saying. Marlena fainted into Brady's arms. Her little girl is going to die what kind of cruel world is this. Here she is carrying a baby and one of her other children are barely hanging on.  
  
Dr. Bader examined Marlena and insisted that she stay in this bed if she doesn't want to lose that baby. Hope told Marlena she would keep her posted. Dr. Bader looked at Hope rubbing her back and asked Hope what she was doing. Hope said oh I have had a horrible back ache the last 2 weeks. Dr. Bader insisted on examining her. And to Dr. Bader's surprise Hope was pregnant again and Mackenzie was just about to only turn 5 months. Wait until hope hears this. Hope asked her what is wrong with her. Dr. Bader just laughs and says the same thing as Marlena you are 2 months pregnant. She just couldn't believe it. Well if that is unbelievable wait until you here this you are pregnant with quadruplets (4 babies. Marlena after he tests had just found out that she was pregnant with triplets.  
  
Something must be in the air is what everyone said when they were told. That sudden bit of happy news was destroyed when the doctor came out to tell them Belles condition. The doctor told them that they got all the alcohol out of her system but she seems to have been drugged with something. Someone put something in her drink that mixed with the high amounts of alcohol on an empty stomach caused her to have a serious allergic reaction. And the fact that it took so long to find her isn't promising either. The amazing thing is she pulled through this much. The doctor told them they are monitoring her closely and running more tests. They said they won't know more until later that it is up to her whether or not she wants to fight to live anymore. He explained that they can see her in about an hour after all the tests are completed.  
  
Shawn just sat there mortified. He never in his life felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do. He felt that Belle needed him so he went into the room and told her that he wanted a second chance to take back what he said and he wanted a chance to get to know her. He told her none of that can happen if you don't wake up. He kissed her on the forehead and told her to get better soon. He told her he is very sorry for all the hurt he has caused her. He said I just want you to know that the kiss we shared was the most magical kiss I have ever experienced. I just let my fears do the talking. Well I care about you Belle please don't leave me. Your brothers need you, Kyle isn't doing so well he won't eat and he just keeps screaming no Belle I love you. I need my sister please don't take her. They had to give him a sedative to calm him. He loves you so much and he needs his big sis so get better soon. He kissed her once more on the forehead and left. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Shawn went outside to get some fresh air and found Chloe crying there. He just took her in his arms and said it has to be okay. He asked Chloe if he could talk to her about something so he can get it off his chest. Chloe said sure go for it. Shawn told her that he only said those things to Belle because I was jealous I couldn't take it.  
  
So I snapped. It just hurt that the night before she was kissing me and then she was hanging all over some other guy. I should have never said what I said I have tried to explain it to her but now it may be too late. Chloe decided that she would fix this for Belle in case she did pull through one less stress for her. Chloe said, "Look, Shawn she really like you, you are all she has talked about since she saw you. Belle is nothing close to a slut she is sweet and she just happens to have more guy friends than girl friends. Kurt the guy she was with at the game is her best friend they dated for like a week it didn't work so they are still best friends. She wanted you to be jealous of him she wanted you to hurt like she is hurting. It may seem weird that she likes you so much when you guys really just meet but she said she felt this connection instantly and the sparks she felt when you kissed were indescribable to her.  
  
So Shawn you really hurt her. I don't blame you if you don't like her but the way you handled it was harsh." Shawn told Chloe that he likes Belle and that scares him. He doesn't want to get really involved and then have to leave for school and have to leave her here. He said that he felt the same connection but I told myself to forget her and just have fun. I even told myself that she would find millions of guys to date this summer and that we could just try to be friends. I thought that was the answer but when I saw her with Kurt I wanted to kill him. He said Chloe I really care about her and I am terrified that I will hurt her. I don't want to start a relationship and then have to leave. What if the long distance thing doesn't work? Chloe just said to tell all this to Belle. Then she said why in the hell haven't you apologized to her yet.  
  
Shawn just looked at her what more does she want. I have tried I have called, stopped by, went into the restaurant with the food fight, not to mention that I had 4 dozen roses sent to her house. And a dozen sent to your house today.  
  
She said, "Shawn she never got any flowers." Shawn was confused, so you and Mimi got your flowers but Belle didn't that doesn't make sense we ordered from the same place. Chloe said Shawn no one got any flowers. So with that Chloe called her apartment building and was told there were 3 dozen roses dropped off for her and her friends. Chloe said well Shawn we got all fixed up to try to get you guys to apologize. But at the party Belle said all she wanted was to be in your arms. She didn't need no fancy apology she just wanted you to hold her. SO you go do that you go be with her she needs all the strength we can give her. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Shawn was wondering around the hospital waiting for Belle's family to leave her room so he could speak to her alone. Belle had slipped into a coma and they said they needed some sign of activity from her soon or the doctors didn't see a chance of her making it. They controlled all of her allergic reactions and got all the alcohol out of her system. Now they are waiting to see if there is permanent brain damage from the amount  
  
of time that she was passed out with the alcohol in her system. The family left the room finally and Shawn made his way in carrying a big white bear and laid it next to her bed.  
  
He started by saying well I was going to get you flowers but since I sent four dozen to your house when we fought and then another dozen to Chloe's I think you have plenty of flowers. Anyways I just want you to know that kiss meant everything to me it is just that I am scared we have only been hanging out for like a week and I am getting extremely  
  
jealous and I can't stop thinking about you. When you smacked me I felt like the world's worst person.  
  
I just want you to know that I just want to give us a try and see what we can become. I really care about you Belle please wake up and give me a chance to show you the type of guy I really am. Shawn saw no reaction and he started to cry he just looked at her and said he was sorry and that he would leave her alone and let her get back to her family and she mumbled his name and squeezed his hand. He was so ecstatic he yelled for the doctor and he rushed in.  
  
They made Shawn leave but he watched from the window she is going to be okay. He saw Kyle and told him and him and Kyle went in the room to see her again. She was now awake and she was so sore. She hugged Kyle and asked him to go check on mom. Shawn sat there nervous. She said I know how sorry you are and I want to give us dating and starting over a chance. Shawn just leaned over and hugged her. The doctors were talking about how much strength that girl must have most people wouldn't have survived that.  
  
Shawn wheeled Marlena into see Belle. Marlena hugged her daughter and Belle wanted to immediately know why she was in a wheelchair. Then they told Belle that she was told the news about Belle and she fainted. Belle felt so bad she immediately asked is the baby okay. Marlena said yes the babies are okay. Belle said BABIES, you are having twins. Marlena shook her hand. Belle looked confused then Marlena said triplets Belle. Belle  
  
was so happy. She loved the idea of such a big family and with Marlena a week away from her due date Belle was ecstatic. She made it her personal goal to be out of there and back home by the time the babies arrived.  
  
The doctor examined Marlena and thought she saw more than 3 heads. She thought she saw 6 heads. No that can't be we would have caught this already. Just as a odd questions did you take fertility drugs Marlena. Marlena said yes for awhile now I was having trouble getting pregnant and we wanted another child. With these families the doctor said she wouldn't be surprised of anything. Marlena went home. Belle was in the hospital for a week and everyday Shawn was with her the whole visiting hours. He even gave up  
  
coaching until she got out of the hospital. Phil took over his job. The next game was the day Belle was to be released and she insisted on going. She said I'll have you know Tyler wants me there and I will be there. That is what she told Shawn when he said she should go home and rest.  
  
Shawn said fine you can go, but if you need me just yell. Belle went home took a shower and put on her hawaiian red shorts and a white tank. She had her hair up in a clip with hairs hanging down and she looked like an angel to Shawn. They had gotten so close that week in the hospital he was falling madly in love with her but he decided not to tell her right now. She has to much other stuff to worry about.  
  
The game was in the seventh it was tied and Belle began to feel dizzy but she didn't want to bother Shawn he was really into the game. So she asked Kyle to go get her some Tylenol and a bottle of water. Well Shawn's Team was winning by three runs. Ryan got thrown out at first for the third out. The first batter grounded out to second. Then the second batter struck out. Belle stood up and cheered and then she got really dizzy and before anyone could stop her she fell off the bleachers and passed out.  
  
Kyle tried to wake her up and she started to say something and then blacked out again. Shawn came running over to her side. He picked her up and she was holding onto her ankle and wincing in pain when he picked her up. She told him she was fine. He told her that he was staying out there with her. She told him to finish the game or she would never talk to him again. (She did this cause it was the best team in the league and she wanted to beat them). He agreed only if she would go see the doctor.  
  
She agreed. The next few kids get on base and then the bases are loaded. It looks like the ball is going to go over the fence and that would make the other team win. Tyler kept running and jumped in the air and caught the ball. Everyone went nuts he just robbed that kid of a grand slam and won the game. He walked over to Belle and handed her the game winning ball. He told her that she inspired him to try harder and he hugged her and told her he loved her but she is going to the Doctor. Before she could argue JT and Tyler had picked her up and put her in the Explorer. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Shawn drove Belle to the doctor and he first ran some tests on her to see what the dizziness was about. The doctor said that she is on to much medication. He asked her if she had been eating right. Belle said she hadn't ate all day cause she doesn't have an appetite. The doctor told her she needs to eat when she is taking this medication. He told her the dizzy spells were from not eating and taking too much medication. Then he X-rayed her very swollen ankle. He told her that she had a pretty bad sprained ankle. He told her she is lucky she didn't break it. So he went and got her an air cast and put it on.  
  
She tried to step down on it. The doctor tried to stop her but it was to late. As soon as she put pressure on it she fell into Shawn's waiting arms. The doctor gave her crutches  
  
and told her to use those. Belle was leaving and then they saw her dad run in pushing her mom and carrying a bag. The nurse wheeled Marlena into a room and told the doctor that Marlena is in labor. Belle was so happy. John immediately ran over to see what happened to his daughter. She told him that she got dizzy and fell off the bleachers. She told him that she was taking too much medication to not be eating. John told her to go eat now.  
  
Then he wanted to know where the boys are. She told him they were in the cafe getting a drink. John asked Belle to go call Brady and give him the news. So Belle told John she would make sure they all knew and that they were taking the boys to eat and would be back with Brady. So everyone went to eat at Hacienda. Shawn went to get changed so he dropped Belle and her brother's off so they could get their stuff. Belle was ready to head to the hospital so she told Tyler to drive the jeep over to Shawn's to get them. They picked up Shawn, JT, and Mackenzie. Kyle got out and rode with Brady who was behind them and he took Thomas too. So they got to the hospital only to find Hope and Bo waiting there.  
  
They had worried expressions on their faces and told them that Marlena is having trouble with the labor. So the Black children went into the chapel to pray that everyone would be okay. After hours of waiting and leaving to go eat dinner she finally had the babies. The babies were born at about 11:00 and everyone was exhausted. Marlena had the two girls and then a boy she thought she was finished but then the doctor told her to keep pushing.  
  
John was yelling she is done see there are three babies no more pushing. The doctor said well I was wrong there is more babies in here. John said how many more she said three and John passed out cold on the floor. Marlena then had one more boy and 2 more girls. So she had two boys and four girls. She was exhausted. She held all her children and then fell fast asleep. Dr. Bader walked out into the waiting room and told everyone they could come in and see your brothers and sisters. (See they only knew about the first three). So Brady said don't you mean brother and sisters. She said no I said it right the first time and walked away. Everyone was really confused but went into Marlena's room to see John on a bed and Marlena on a bed.  
  
Marlena had woken up and she was holding the first three and John had the second three. Brady walked in and was like Mom were are they and Belle said over here with Dad and Brady said no mom has them. They both looked at the opposite parent and their mouths dropped open. Marlena said kids prepare to move we need a much bigger house. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Marlena instantly noticed Belle's ankle and Shawn told her what happened. Belle walked across the room to get her the first born little girl. John made a comment about working extra hours with ten children to feed. They decided to name the children these names in order of age: Kortney, Alicia, Nathan, Logan, April, and Rianna. They now had 5 boys and 5 girls.  
  
Brady and Belle left to go tell the others about the babies. They then went home to get some rest. Shawn and Belle made plans to go to the hospital the next morning and they kissed goodnight. Shawn said that he hoped Belle would still want to be together when he went back to school. Time passes and Belle and Shawn get really close and they decided to wait on having sex because Belle isn't ready.  
  
A month later  
  
Belle and Shawn have been inseparable if you saw one you saw the other. Shawn's baseball team won the championship and went to Hawaii for the championship.  
  
5 days before Shawn goes back to school  
  
Belle and Shawn are in Hawaii and they are enjoying what little time they have left together. Belle decided that she wants to have sex with Shawn. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Belle was so worried Shawn they were leaving Hawaii in the morning. The final game is tonight and then they leave to head home the next morning. Then when they got back Shawn would be leaving in two days. Belle set candles up in the hotel room and she put rose petals on the bed. She even brought the lingerie that Mimi and Chloe helped her pick out. She just had to make sure she had the nerve to go through with it. She knew that Shawn was more than ready to but he was waiting for her. So she finished setting up and got ready for the game.  
  
Shawn knocked on the door and Belle said just a minute she walked out and looked like dynamite. Shawn and the boys headed over to the game for the championship. The game started and it was nerve wrecking the score was tied going into the bottom of the 7th but Kyle smoked the ball and got to second base then JT knocked him in with a double. Everyone was jumping up and down and celebrating. Everyone decided to go out to dinner. They went to the local pizza place and celebrated. Shawn kept asking Belle is everything was okay cause she looked really worried. Belle said that she was fine. Phil and Jason wanted to go to the beach but Belle said no we can't go. Shawn looked confused but just said maybe we will catch up with you later.  
  
They went to the hotel and Belle told Shawn to go to his room and shower and to come over in a few minutes. So with that she went inside changed and lit the candles. She turned the lights down and opened the balcony door so you could hear the gentle sound of the waves breaking on the beach. She left the door open and waited for Shawn. Shawn knocked on the door and then came in. He just stood there in shock when he saw her laying on the bed in black lingerie. She had her hair up with curls coming down and she looked amazing. He went straight to Belle and Belle started kissing him and taking his clothes off. Shawn looked at Belle with pure concern in his eyes. Belle just told him that she was ready. They then started getting really wrapped up in each other when Shawn pulled away and reminded her that he didn't have protection she was wrapped up in it that she didn't care and with that they made love all night.  
  
The next morning the wake up call woke them up and they quickly showered  
  
and started to pack it was 15 minutes until checkout time they had  
  
overslept.  
  
Belle and Shawn both slept the whole plane ride home. When they got home they went to Shawn's to watch movies cause Shawn was leaving the next afternoon. Shawn finished packing and then he loaded up the rest of the Explorer and laid down next to Belle. Well they then decided to go out for some ice cream at the mall. Belle went to the restroom and when she came out there was some girl hanging all over Shawn and he didn't seem  
  
to mind. She just told her self to quit over reacting. But then the girl leaned over and kissed Shawn and with that Belle took off in tears. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Shawn pushed Sarah off of him and ran after Belle. He knew she was really upset because this is what she fears will happen when he leaves for school. (In this story Shawn goes to UCLA which is 2.5 hours away from Salem).  
  
Shawn found Belle and explained to her that Sarah was his ex-girlfriend that wasn't over him yet. Belle just said that she was sorry she over reacted and they headed towards her house. Marlena was trying to stay awake while she feed Rianna her bottle. Belle saw how tired her mom was and offered to handle the babies for a couple hours so she could get a nap. Marlena headed off to bed and Belle handed Rianna to Shawn and went to get Nathan who was crying before he woke all  
  
the babies.  
  
Belle walked back in to hear Shawn telling Rianna that she looks just like her beautiful older sister. He told her that someday she will steal some guy's heart just like Belle had done to him and Rianna just looked at him with those big blue eyes and giggled. Then Belle walked in and handed Nathan to Shawn too because Kortney was now crying. By the time Belle had her out April was crying. Shawn had finished feeding Rianna and they put her back to bed.  
  
All the babies were now up and Shawn had Nathan feeding him while Belle tried to occupy the other 4. One by one they fell asleep. It wasn't an hour of lying in each other's arms when Logan started crying. Belle put him on her chest and she lay against Shawn and they watched the movie. Shawn saw that Belle would need his help so he called his mom and told her that he was staying there. With that Belle fell asleep with Nathan on her chest and her in Shawn's arms. Marlena woke up and saw them sleeping and put Nathan to bed and covered Belle and Shawn up. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
The next morning Belle and Shawn woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. They headed to the kitchen to find Marlena cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, biscuits, toast, and slicing fruit. Marlena looked so alive and refreshed. Belle asked her what the occasion was and she said that she wanted to thank them for taking care of the babies that after she put Nathan in his crib that they slept through the rest of the night. Marlena then said besides Shawn has a lot of moving to do today so he needs a good breakfast. Belle's smile quickly faded she was so happy to wake up in Shawn's arms that she forgot he was leaving her today.  
  
They ate breakfast and then went to Shawn's to get everything ready to go. Shawn and Belle then walked to the park to spend the last hour together alone. Belle told Shawn not to talk just to sit their and hold her. They watched the kids on the playground and the birds and sat there in complete peace. Until Shawn heard Belle crying. He asked her what was wrong and she said she was afraid she would lose him. He told her that she wasn't getting rid of him that easy and kissed her. They then had to head to Shawn's where Phil, Jason, Chloe, and Mimi were meeting. Shawn's parents were driving up Bo's truck so the girls each rode up with their boyfriends.  
  
They arrived at UCLA and started to unload everything at the apartment. When that was all done. Shawn took Bell aside and gave her this beautiful blue topaz ring with a few diamond around the stone and told her that it was a promise ring. He asked her to wear it. She started to cry and told him how much she loved him. Then they said their goodbyes and the girls got in with Bo and Hope. The girls cried the whole way home. They decided to have a slumber party at Belle's so they could keep each other company. Mimi and Chloe also had promise rings but none was as stunning as Belle's. Chloe started to cry after she got off the phone with Philip and then she broke down and told Belle and Mimi that she was pregnant and hadn't told Philip. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Belle and the girls were lying on Chloe's floor  
  
when Belle's cell phone rang. She was so happy when she heard Shawn's voice. She told him that she missed him already and he told her that he just wanted to tell her that he loves her. But while there was a moment of silence Shawn overheard Chloe tell Mimi that she would raise the baby with or without Philip. Shawn told Belle to go in the other room that they needed to talk. Shawn told Belle he wanted to know what is going on with Chloe. Belle told him the whole story and he said Chloe has a month and then if she doesn't tell him that he was going to tell Phil.  
  
Belle agreed to what Shawn said and she told him that she loved him. Then the other girls talked to their men and they all went to sleep happily.  
  
The next morning classes started and the girls headed to class. Belle was an elementary education major, Chloe was a middle school major, and Mimi was a high school major. All three of the girls were minoring in special education.  
  
The girls made their schedules exactly the same so they could study together. Since they were all majoring in education it made it easier to get in the same introductory classes.  
  
This is the girls schedule  
  
MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY  
  
8:00 Special Ed Class  
  
9:00 History Class  
  
10:00 biology class  
  
TUESDAY, THURSDAY  
  
8:00 Child Pyshc Class  
  
9:00 speech class  
  
10:00 p.e. class  
  
3:00 biology lab on Tuesday  
  
So the girls are all taking 19 credit hours. Plus they all got jobs at the Brady Pub so they could save money to go see the boys and they could get off easily since Belle is in tight with the owners.  
  
AT UCLA  
  
(in this story UCLA is an engineering school)  
  
Shawn's schedule (Major is Mechanical Engineering)  
  
Phil's schedule (Major is Electrical Engineering)  
  
Jason's schedule (Major is Civil Engineering)  
  
MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, THRUSDAY  
  
8:00 Calculus  
  
9:00 Physics  
  
10:00 Speech  
  
TUESDAY, THURSDAY  
  
8:00 Chemistry  
  
9:00 History  
  
10:00 English 201  
  
3:00 Chemistry lab on Tuesday  
  
5:00 Physics lab on Thursdays  
  
The boys also works on every other weekend trying to save money to see the girls they work at the O'Charley's as waiters.  
  
Back to Salem  
  
Belle was sitting in her 9:00 History class waiting for Chloe and Mimi to get back from the bathroom. Because this guy didn't get the picture that she wasn't interested. Finally Chloe came in and lifted Belle's hand and showed Chris the ring on her finger. He asked if she is married and she said no it is a promised ring. And he walked off with a smile good I still have a chance. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Belle thanked Chloe for rescuing her and then they sat in their seats and waited for the teacher to enter. The teacher told everyone to get up and stand by the wall cause they were going to sit alphabetical order so he can take attendance and hand back papers easier. Everyone grounded they couldn't believe that they were in college and they had a sitting chart.  
  
The teacher put the front of the alphabet in the back and worked his way up two people per table. Poor Belle had to sit next to Chris cause his last name is Bridges. She couldn't believe the bad luck. With that class started and they began taking notes. Chris was driving Belle nuts he kept staring at her and she told him to leave her alone. He told her okay for now but you will be mine soon enough no one can ever resist me.  
  
UCLA  
  
Shawn and the guys have a lot of girls check them out but they would give it all up to see the girls. They were counting the days until they got to see the girls. The girls were coming there to see them Friday after their last class.  
  
Friday History Class  
  
Belle was about to kill Chris he kept touching her arm and staring at her and telling her to just do them both a favor and break up with her boyfriend. Belle finally had told him to go to hell and leave her alone on Wednesday. But today he walked in with a rose and a love letter that said I will get you my love. Belle thought she was going to be sick. She got up threw the rose in the trashcan and left the room in tears. Chloe and Mimi chased after her. They could hear the teacher yelling after them. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Belle was so scared this Chris guy was driving her nuts and he gave her the creeps. She was sitting in the bathroom crying and trying to figure out what to do. All she knew was she was going to switch seats in that class or drop it. Mimi and Chloe busted into the bathroom looking for her. They asked her what was going on. She handed them the letter and Chloe said that they needed to explain this to the professor. When they walked out of the bathroom there stood Chris waiting to see what was the matter with Belle. She told him to stay away from her and ran back into the bathroom. They exited out the other side and ran into the classroom. The prof said how nice of you to finally come back. Chloe explained what was going on and he moved Belle to the front of the room cause there was an empty seat because a kid had dropped the class. Belle thanked him and he let them photo copy his notes they missed. The prof said to keep any letters from him so you can have it if you have to file for a restraining order. So Chloe grabbed the rose out of the trash and put it in her backpack.  
  
Chris was following Belle to her next class. Chloe and Mimi saw him and told Belle so they just skipped Biology and headed home to grab their bags. Chris then called Belle's apartment number. (I Forgot to mention that Chloe, Mimi, and Belle have an off campus apartment together.) He had gotten the number from a girl in that class named Ashley. Ashley was Belle's contact person in that class to find out about missed info if you miss class. He told Ashley that he was worried about Belle and wanted to call her but he lost her number so Ashley gave it to him. So he got in his car and called Belle's apartment. When Belle figured out who it was she hit the record button on her phone and recorded the conversation. She told him to leave her alone. All he said is quit fighting it I will make you MINE that is a promise.  
  
Belle hung up and she was shaking and crying. Mimi walked Belle to the car while Chloe loaded the Jeep. Mimi grabbed their backpacks and the tape that was in the phone. Shawn had to know what was going on. The girls tried to take Belle's mind off it but she was hysterical so Chloe gave her a Tylenol PM to put her to sleep so she could get some rest. About an hour later Belle woke and said she would be sick. So they pulled over and Belle got sick. Then she went back to sleep.  
  
UCLA  
  
Shawn was talking to Jason about how he was worried about Belle cause she seemed upset on the phone but she said she was okay. Jason and Shawn had just finished straightening up when Chloe and Mimi knocked on the door. They told Jason and Shawn they need help getting Belle up her that Belle doesn't feel well and can't get up the stairs. Shawn ran down the stairs and lifted Belle out of the car and took her into the living room. Jason got all the bags out of the car. He told Chloe that Phil was getting groceries because they didn't expect the girls for another hour or so.  
  
Shawn laid Belle on the couch and she was shaking and she looked like hell. He immediately covered her and put her in his bed. Then he went back into the living room. He was so worried he went to Chloe and said please tell me what is wrong with Belle. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Chloe just said Shawn I think you should sit down. She told Shawn that Belle is being stalked. She told him about the first day of class, about the rose, the letter, him standing outside the bathroom, him causing Belle to leave the classroom bawling, and they told him about him following them to their next class so they skipped that is why they are early. Then finally she told him about the phone call. Mimi jumped up and showed Shawn the rose and letter. He was about to rip it up and Mimi said no don't if she wants to get a restraining order she will need this as evidence. Then Mimi played the tape for Shawn. Shawn was about to kill somebody. He couldn't stand the fact that someone is hurting Belle but he was afraid of what he would do next.  
  
Chloe told him the reason Belle looks so bad is cause when she got off the phone she was in shock so we gave her some Tylenol pm and she got sick on the way. So she needs to lay down for awhile. Chloe and Mimi told Shawn that they are going to stay with Belle everywhere. And they won't leave her alone until it blows over. Shawn said that if anything happens to call him from now on. They were all thinking when Belle screamed out Chloe's name and said Chloe, Mimi help me make him go away please leave me alone. Chloe ran into the bedroom and Mimi ran in from outside. Chloe was in the room holding Belle who was crying and shaking. Shawn walked in and held her. He laid there with her until she fell asleep. The boys packed their bags and Mimi and Jason got in the Explorer and drove and Chloe, and Phil rode in the front of the jeep while Belle  
  
slept on Shawn's lap. They were on their way back to Salem to talk to Bo about all of this. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Belle woke up and settled down once she saw Shawn and she felt safe. Until they walked to the door and saw a boutiques of flowers from Chris to Belle. When they opened the door they noticed that letters had been slipped under the door.  
  
Belle just panicked and Shawn laid her bed while until she fell back asleep. One letter said I will have you we belong together. One was a pic of a really beat up guy and it said it was her boyfriend if he gets in between them. And the last one had pics of Belle taped to it with hearts around it. Pics of Belle at the gym and everywhere. There where like 5 messages from Chris on the answering machine saying answer or I will come see you. YOU WILL BE MINE!  
  
So Shawn was fuming now so he told Jason and Phil to stay with her while they go talk to his dad.  
  
SALEM PD  
  
Bo listened to the two tapes and letters and then had them dusted for fingerprints. He told them that if they get his fingerprints that Belle can get a restraining order.  
  
Well they were pulling back into the driveway when Chloe saw Chris' car. Shawn called Bo and he said he would be there immediately 


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32  
  
Belle was passed out in the other room listening to Phil argue with someone and then she heard Phil scream in pain and then the screaming stopped. So Jason went to the door to see what was happening and he got hit in the head and knocked out by Chris.  
  
Belle saw Chris and started screaming. Chris told Belle to stop screaming and when she wouldn't he punched her in the face about 10 times until she stopped. Shawn heard Belle scream and ran in the house. The door was locked and Chloe hurried and opened it. Shawn found Chris holding Belle's arms down and him trying to unbutton her shirt while she is screaming and kicking.  
  
Shawn pulled him off of Belle and punched him in the face. Blood just poured out of Chris' nose and then you hear sirens pull up and Bo rushes in. They tell Bo what happened and Bo takes him to the station while he calls an ambulance for Belle, Phil, and Jason.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Belle is laying in her bed and wakes up to see Shawn by her side. She asks the nurse for a mirror and then she sees the bruises and cuts all over face. She starts crying so the nurse went to get Shawn. Shawn calms her down and tells her that she looks fine to quit worrying. She was still hysterical and shaking so the nurse gave her a sedative to calm her down so she could go to sleep.  
  
It turns out that PHil has a broken jaw, a concussion, and a sprainged wrist. Jason just had a concussion. All the guys were waiting on news about what Bo figured out. Bo said that Belle will have to avoid him until she can get a restraining order which her trial date is not this Monday but next Monday.  
  
Shawn was angry what is she suppossed to do until then. Bo said that Chris had charges for beating Phil and Jason and for breaking and entering but his rich daddy paid his bail.  
  
Bo told Shawn that Chloe and Mimi will just have to stay with Belle at all times until this blows over. Marlena and John rushed to the hospital along with all 9 of their children. Bo, Chloe, and Mimi took the 6 babies so John and Marlena could go in and see Belle. Tyler, Kyle, and Brady demanded to know what happened to their sister.  
  
Then Hope arrived she told the girls to stay with them until it all blows over so he cant find her. And Bo can keep an eye on her.  
  
While they are sitting there Chris walks in with a bandage on his broken nose that Shawn gave him. While everyone was busy talking about where Belle should stay Chris walked into Belle's room. Brady said hey someone just went in there. Shawn said that's Chris. With that Brady ran in there and punched the son of bitch right in the nose and Chris took off in pain. He told him that if he ever laid another hand on his sister he would KILL him. Brady was furious that guy was rubbing his hands up and down Belle's sides while she was unconcious. The girls and guys go sailing on the Fancy Face II for the weekend. When they got back Sunday and the boys left Shawn told Chloe and Mimi that he is trusting them to take care of Belle. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
The guy headed back to school after Shawn told Chloe and Mimi over and over again how they have to take good care of Belle for him. Belle told him that he will be fine that she loves him.  
  
The girls were laying in Shawn's bedroom where Hope had set up two air mattresses for the girls to sleep on. Belle of course wouldn't give up Shawn's bed for the other two girls. Belle was so scared to go to sleep she was afraid to be alone in the dark ever since Chris attacked her. So she grabbed a picture of Shawn and Mackenzie and fell asleep. Belle woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare. Hope came in and sat with her until she calmed down.  
  
Hope went back into bed and told Bo that he had to make sure that Chris got severe punishment for the trauma he is putting Belle through. It was breaking Hope's heart to see the fear in Belle's eyes.  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Hope got up and cooked the girls a nice big breakfast before they left for school. Belle ate a small amount and then she got sick. Everyone brushed it off as nerves. The girls grabbed their bags and headed to class. The first class went fine but Belle was nearly in tears by the time she got to History class.  
  
When they got there Chris was standing there with roses and another note for Belle. Belle just walked to her new seat in the front and tried to ignore him. But Chris sat down right next to her. He looked at her and said "Your Psycho boyfriend won't keep you away from me for long you are mine the sooner you except that the better." Belle was about to cry and leave when Chloe said didn't you learn a lesson from the broken nose you have. Chloe told him to leave her alone before he gets hurt worse and then Chris slapped Chloe in the face and told her to mind her own business. Them Mimi tried to stop him from hitting Belle when she grabbed his arm before he could hit Chloe again. He turned around a hit Belle hard in the face. Then when Mimi grabbed his arm he hit in the eye causing her to fall back.  
  
Brian a friend of theirs from high school who just joined the class went and told the professor to hurry and then he went and grabbed Chris's arms and told him to leave the girls alone. The professor saw Chris break out of Brian's grasp which knocked Brian to the floor and Chris went after Chloe. Chris looked at her and said this is all your fault BITCH you should have minded your own business. He picked up his History book and hit her in the side of the face. Blood was rushing out of a huge cut down Chloe's face. The professor and another guy entering the classroom grabbed Chris's arms and restrained him. Then campus security got there and took him out of the classroom. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
After they had taken Chris away the girls were taken to the nurse's office. Belle was crying and kept looking at Chloe's face. She had a swollen cheek from the first hit but on the other cheek it was already turning black and blue and it was really swollen. Plus it was bleeding. The doctor gave her some ice to hold on both sides of her face.Mimi had a black eye. Belle felt so guilty he did that to them because  
  
they protected her. Belle had a very swollen cheek from where he hit her and yet another bruise forming. Almost her whole face was black and blue.  
  
Belle was so scared she didn't want to tell Shawn what happened because she didn't want Chris going after him, Phil, or Jason ever again.  
  
After the girls were done at the nurse's office they were taken to their biology class to be excused from class. The biology teacher told the girls if they needed more time away from class to let her know.  
  
The History professor, the guy that entered, and Brian all had to go with the girls to the police office to file a complaint. As soon as Bo saw Belle walk in he ran over there to see what happened to her.  
  
Bo called the Judge and demanded that the hearing for the restraining order be moved up the Judge said no way is it possible they will have to wait. Bo was fuming so he took everyone to the Judge's office. Bo showed the Judge all the girls faces and told him the whole story. As soon as  
  
the Judge saw Belle's badly brusied face and swollen cheek and the eye that had swollen shut because he had also managed to give her a black eye. The Judge said the hearing would be tomorrow morning at 1:30. He  
  
hugged Belle and said he was sorry.  
  
The Judge felt so bad. He felt that if he would have had the hearing today she wouldn't have gotten beat again.  
  
Now that it was about 12:30 Bo took the girls to the Brady Pub to get something to eat. Hope meet them for lunch.  
  
UCLA  
  
Shawn was getting worried Belle wasn't answering her cell phone and she wasn't returning his pages. So he had Phil, and Jason try calling and paging Chloe and Mimi. No one answered. He knew something was wrong he was so worried about Belle.  
  
SALEM  
  
Hope saw Belle and the girls and then walked back out before they saw her. She dialed Shawn's cell and got his voice mail. She left this message "Shawn this is mom Belle and the girls need you please hurry" Then she walked in to find out what happened. 


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35  
  
UCLA  
  
Shawn walked out of the bank and his phone was blinking so he checked his voice mail and he hears his mother's message. He rushed home and told the guys to pack a bad we have to get home now. My mom called and the girls need us now it sounded it bad guys. The guys were packed and ready to go in 5 minutes. They were on their way as fast as they could.  
  
SALEM  
  
Bo told Hope the whole story. Chloe's whole right side of her face was swollen and black and blue even her eye. She was in so much pain. Belle's right cheek was swollen and black and blue plus she had a nice big black eye.  
  
Mimi's eye was swollen shit from tht blow to the eye. None of the girls really touched their food. All they wanted to do was go sleep in their own beds but they couldn't it wasn't safe alone and none of them wanted  
  
anymore pain.  
  
Bo went back to the station to handle the girls case for court the next day. Hope took the girls back to their house. The girls all changed into pajamas and went up to lay down. Hope sat on a chair in the room keeping an eye on the girls.  
  
Before Belle fell asleep she told the girls she was so sorry for getting them involved. The girls told them they would do anything for her that this wasn't her fault.  
  
The phone rang it was Bo he said that Chris is in jail until court tomorrow so the girls can rest easy. With that news the girls drifted off to sleep. Hope went to check on Mackenzie and then JT and Thomas came  
  
home from school. Hope told JT to call Tyler and Kyle and tell them to come over and see Belle. (Marlena and John are on vacation for a few days-- grandma Horton and Jennifer are watching the babies--Brady is away  
  
at school). JT called and within minutes they were there.  
  
Hope took them upstairs to see Belle. The boys wanted to kill Chris when they saw what he did to the girls. With that all 4 of them went to see if Bo needed them to do anything and to try to give Chris a piece of their minds. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Police Station  
  
Bo was in by the jail cells trying to find out from Chris why he won't leave Belle alone. But he was getting no where Chris wouldn't say a word. Then one of the other officers told Bo that his sons were there. Kyle went back to the cells to see Chris. He looked Chris straight in  
  
the eyes and said "why my sister why do you have to hurt her what did she ever do to you?" With that Kyle started crying and screaming ANSWER ME WHY?  
  
Kyle said you hardly know her you have known her for a week and you are stalking her. Chris looked at him and said I have been watching your sister for over a year now ever since school started last year. We were  
  
in the same math class she sat in front of me. She is so beautiful and she loves me and I will have her. The sooner you guys let me have her the less harm that will come to her and her 2 two friends. Then Chris said I would hate to see something really bad happen to any of them so  
  
give her boyfriend a little advice for me. Tell him to let me have her before I have no choice but to take her away from everyone.  
  
Tyler had walked in and turned on the tape recorder he had brought with him. He had planned to get some stuff out of Chris to use in Court but his little brother had done already did it. Tyler walked back there and told Chris to leave his family alone.  
  
So with that they walked back into Bo and let him listen to what Chris had said. They were sitting there when Chris's dad came in to pay the $1,000 bail to get his son out of jail. One of the officers were filling out the paperwork when Bo went into Abe's office. Abe told Bo that there was nothing he could do. Bo was so mad he said Abe you saw their faces don't let him out to do it again. Abe said his hands were tied so Bo told Abe he wouldn't be back to work until after court because he was going to go protect the girls.  
  
The 4 boys had headed home to warn Hope before Chris could get there. They went in there and told Hope but they didn't realize that Belle was awake and she started crying and shaking uncontrollably. Hope was starting to wonder where Shawn, Phil, and Jason where. Tyler called his  
  
parents and told them what is going on and they said they would be back for court in the morning. Then he called Brady at school and Brady said he was on his way to give him an hour.  
  
They were trying to console the girls who were all now hysterical. So they went in the living room to watch TV until Bo got there. Then there was a knock on the door. And when they didn't answer it someone started pounding and screaming let me in. It was Chris only he had 3 friends  
  
with him. When they didn't answer Chris throw a rock through the window with a love letter for the girls attached. The rock hit Kyle who was walking by the window to the kitchen to get the girls some water. It hit him right in the shoulder and he fell backwards. Hope ran and got him  
  
some ice. Then she called Lexie and asked her to come over and look at this arm. She told her to bring Abe with her.  
  
The love letter said. It said my friends heard the trouble you got me in and now I have help so your two friends can feel as loved as you Belle. Chris wrote on it really big we will be together soon my love. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Chris and his friends pilled into his Lexus and rushed off before the police could get there. On the doorstep they left roses to each of the girls. Bo pulled up and when he saw the broken window he ran in he grabbed the roses and ran in the house.  
  
On the road  
  
The Explorer had a flat tire and the boys were fixing it as fast as they could. Once they go that handled they were on their way. They were now about 30 minutes behind schedule to get to the girls so Phil hammered down on the gas going about 20 over the speed limit. Then he got pulled  
  
over and the cop wrote him a ticket. Then they were back on the road again and they were still an hour away.  
  
BO & HOPE'S  
  
Bo ran in and saw Kyle lying on the couch with ice on his arm. Belle was laying by her brother's side crying and telling him over and over again how sorry she is. Then Lexie and Abe knocked on the door. Lexie ran over to look at Kyle's shoulder and said it is just badly bruised and it will be sore for awhile. She bandaged it and put ice on it.  
  
She was horrified when she saw the girls face. Abe and Bo were looking at the window and taking pictures for Court they put the roses, the rock, and the letter on the table as evidence. They all sat down to talk about court and they ordered pizza for everyone to eat and then JT went to get movie to put the girls minds at ease. Then Brady walked in and saw his little brother's arm and then Belle turned to him and he saw her face. He was so furious this was getting way out of control. He went in and hugged Belle and Kyle and he asked if they were all okay. Belle told him that it wasn't that bad this time. Chloe and Mimi got hurt a lot worse Brady look.  
  
Then Chloe turned to Brady and Brady was horrified by what he saw. Mimi still couldn't open her eye and Lexie had told her it would probably be swollen shut for about a week. Then they heard a car pull up and then the door swung open. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
The door opened and Shawn, Phil, and Jason came running in the door. Shawn saw Kyle's bandaged arm and asked what happened. Then he saw Belle's face and ran over there. Belle asked him what he is doing there.  
  
He said mom called and said that you girls needed us here to hurry and get here. Phil and Jason were standing back cause Chloe and Mimi weren't in the room. Then Mimi walked through the door and Jason saw her eye and  
  
ran over there. He asked if she was okay. She just started crying and telling him how scared he was.  
  
Hope then walked in with Chloe and Philip ran to her. Jason and Shawn's mouth dropped when they saw Chloe's face. Both sides of her face were bruised but the one was really swollen and it was completely black and  
  
blue. The boys sat there and held the girls while they heard what happened in class. They said they were staying for Court the next day. They wanted to go after Chris but Abe told them it would make matters worse. The pizza got there and JT came back with the movie only to give them more bad news.  
  
Someone had broken into the girls apartment cause there are cops over there. They drove over there and the place was ransacked but in each of the girls rooms there was a letter.  
  
Everyone packed into the cars and headed to Grandma Horton's house to stay so they would be safe. They awoke the next morning and headed to court. Gran and Jen wished them luck because they were staying with the babies.  
  
COURT  
  
John and Marlena, the Lockharts, and Craig and Nancy were all waiting for their children to arrive. Court was scheduled to start at 1. The girls walked and their parents were horrified to see their little girls. It was 5 to 1 and still no Chris. His father and lawyer were sitting there but no Chris. So the Judge sent out a Bench Warrant for him. And he rescheduled Court for tomorrow at 1.  
  
Meanwhile at the Horton's  
  
The babies were down for their naps and Gran and Jen were holding Nathan who wouldn't sleep and drinking tea. They didn't hear someone sneak in the front door. Chris walked upstairs and grabbed Rianna.  
  
Marlena and Belle walked in the Horton house to hear a baby crying so Belle went upstairs to find only 4 babies. She yelled down to Mrs. Horton to see where the other babies were. Mrs. Horton says 5 of them are up there sleeping I have Nathan down here. Belle started screaming  
  
SOMEONE HAS RIANNA. MOM SHE IS GONE. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
At the Horton's  
  
Bo called the police station and they started looking for clues as to what happened when Belle spotted a letter that said "YOU CAN HAVE THE BABY BACK WHEN I GET THE WOMAN I LOVE.  
  
Well they tapped the Bradys, Blacks, Hortons, and the girls apartment. The girls went and stayed at their apartment. Belle was so angry. She could handle the physical pain but she couldn't take imagining what he was doing to her little sister. Shawn, Phil, and Jason had to go back to school so there was always a police officer at the apartment and everywhere the girls went.  
  
Belle had been getting sick every morning and she had skipped her period that month. She just figured it was the stress and worrying.  
  
Belle sent Mimi to the store to get her a pregnancy test. Mimi grabbed two so Belle could be sure. Since the tests come with 2 in a pack when Belle was freaking out Mimi agreed to take it to. Belle was so worried and while they waited then Mimi checked her test and Mimi said it is blue. Then her mouth dropped open when she realized that she was pregnant.  
  
Mimi said this one must be yours. So she picked up the other one and it was blue too. With that Mimi said we are taking it again. So they retook it and once again they were blue. With that Mimi fainted. Then Chloe took them to the doctor. It turns out they are all 3 three due on the same day. Obviously they all should have used protection that night in Hawaii. They all decided it was time to go tell the guys. Since it was Friday anyways they decided to go tell the guys they are 2 months pregnant. That they are due on March 24.  
  
Belle was so worried she didn't know what to do they still hadn't heard from Chris and she was worried sick about Rianna. Now she is pregnant. The girls wanted to surprise the guys but what they find will be more of a surprise to them. The girls walked into the apartment to see each of the guys in bed with another girl. They didn't even know that the girls were there. The girls threw their promise rings on teh living room floor and ran out. They drove home. They were all so shocked. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
The girls were so mad. They couldn't believe it. They had been with the guys for 5 months and they thought they loved them. They just didn't know what they were going to do now. The girls went home and watched a movie and fell asleep on Belle's bed.  
  
UCLA  
  
The guys woke up with one hell of a headache. They had no idea what happened. They just remember getting knocked in the head with something. Chris was watching from the window he was ecstatic their plan was working. Him and two of his friends knocked Shawn, Phil, and Jason out with a 2 by 4. Then they put each of them in their beds. Then they took off the guys shirts and they paid three girls to get in bed with them without their shirts on so when the girls walked in there they would think that the guys were cheating on them and the guys were so out of it from the pill he gave them and from the blow to the head. After Chris was sure the girls were on their way home the girls left and he paid the girls and laughed at how easy their plan was to pull off. Shawn, Phil, and Jason tried calling the girls to see if they were coming up this weekend. But they got no answer. So they tried their cell phones. No one answered. They decided that they must be busy so they went in the living room to watch some TV and take some Tylenol for their throbbing headache. In the living room they found the promise rings lying on the floor.  
  
Shawn said what the hell guys look what I found. He said why are these ere. He knew something was wrong so he tried calling Belle again. This time Brady answered and said she doesn't want to talk to you Shawn. So then Phil called Chloe's cell and Brady again answered and said that she doesn't want to talk to you either so save Jason the trouble of calling cause Mimi never wants to talk to him again either. The guys grabbed their bags and headed to see the girls they had to figure this out.  
  
Belle revived a letter from Chris saying that he will be in touch with her in one week on how she can get her little sister back. Belle then went and showed Bo the letter. Hope could tell something was bothering the girls so she talked to them all and they told her the whole story everything from the pregnancies to what they saw at UCLA. She promised not to tell them about the pregnancy.  
  
Brady took the girls to his school to stay with him that weekend since he knew the guys would come looking for the girls. Hope knew where to find them in cases of emergencies only. Shawn and the guys arrived and no one at the apartment so they went to the Blacks and no one was home so then they went to Shawn's. Hope told her son she was very disappointed in him that she thought she raised him better and then she went to the police station to give Bo the letter Belle received. The guys just stood there as confused as anyone could ever be. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Belle walked into Brady's apartment and went straight to bed she was so worn out. Her life was spinning out of control. Brady had a date with Taylor so he told the girls they had the apartment to themselves.  
  
The girls sent Brady to get them some ice cream and some movies. They had a lot of pain to try to forget about. The girls faces were a nasty yellow black color by their bruises. That and they were pregnant and the father of their babies will not be in the picture.  
  
The Brady's  
  
Shawn: Mom tell me where Belle is. I don't know what is going on. Why are you so mad at me?  
  
Hope: Shawn Douglas don't pretend that you don't know what is going on you know I hate it when you lie.  
  
Phil: Mrs. Brady we really don't know why the girls would give us our rings back without an explanation.  
  
Hope: I can't believe you boys are trying to defend what you did this is ridiculous. I thought I raised you better than this Shawn. She walked up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Brady's Apartment  
  
The girls couldn't sleep so they finally decided to talk about what they were going to do now.  
  
Belle: Can you believe they had the nerve to call us and pretend that nothing happened?  
  
Chloe: See this is exactly why I didn't tell Phillip about the baby earlier.  
  
Mimi: We are going to have to talk to the guys sometime we can't avoid them forever.  
  
Bo & Hope's  
  
Shawn asked his dad to tell him what was going on but all Bo knew about was the most letter Belle received.  
  
Shawn: Dad go talk to mom and please find out why the girls are so mad.  
  
Bo: I will try son.  
  
Bo walked upstairs and tried to talk to Hope.  
  
Bo: Honey what happened while I was at work.  
  
Hope: The boys cheated on the girls.  
  
Bo: WHAT, SHAWN DOUGLAS GET UP HERE NOW!!  
  
So with that the boys ran upstairs to find out what was going on.  
  
Bo: Shawn why would you cheat on Belle, especially now with all the trauma she has with Rianna missing and the Chris situation.  
  
Phil, Jason, Shawn: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Belle: Do you think we are being to hard on the guys. I mean why would they all cheat on us at the same time?  
  
Chloe: Looks like when they date they make sure there are 3 friends so they are always together.  
  
Mimi: They obviously can't do anything alone. I mean look they all got us pregnant on the same night.  
  
Belle: I really want to know an explanation or at least hear them say that it is over. I need some kind of closure.  
  
Chloe: Belle they are just going to lie. Do what you want but I am not telling Phillip about the baby.  
  
The girls agreed that they needed time but they are not telling the guys about the babies.  
  
The Brady's  
  
The boys were standing there in shock staring at Bo.  
  
Shawn: Dad I swear I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Bo: Shawn look normally I would believe you but the girls saw you with their own eyes.  
  
Philip: Mr. Brady we love the girls we would do anything for them.  
  
Hope: You have a HORRIBLE WAY OF EXPRESSING YOUR LOVE!  
  
Shawn: MOM I SWEAR WE DIDN"T DO IT,  
  
Jason: Kept rubbing his head and he didn't realize it but he had a pretty bad bump on his head.  
  
Hope saw him rubbing his head and went and looked at his bump.  
  
Hope: Jason what happened to your head?  
  
Jason: I don't know Mrs. Brady we woke up with horrible headaches and we all felt really out of it. Then we found the rings on the floor and came here.  
  
Hope: Well this is all confusing but right now we are going to go have this bump looked at.  
  
Brady's Apartment  
  
Belle: Let's go for a swim in the indoor pool to get this off of our mind while we can still fit into our swimsuits.  
  
Chloe: That sounds good let's go.  
  
The girls head to the pool to swim.  
  
Chris  
  
Chris: Billy, Nate look the girls are headed out of their rooms let's go.  
  
The boys waited for the other people to leave and they gagged the girls and grabbed them. The guys took them to their room. The boys made the girls write a note to Brady telling them they headed home to try to work things out with the guys. Call you later love ya.  
  
Then the guys took the note to Brady's room and grabbed all of the girls stuff to make it look like the girls left.  
  
BLACK'S  
  
Marlena went to answer the door cause someone knocked on the door. She opened the door there was no one there but there was a car seat with Rianna sitting in it on the doorstep.  
  
Marlena: John come here Rianna is back.  
  
John raced down the stairs to see his little girl. They looked her over and then called Bo.  
  
Hospital  
  
Bo's cell started ringing.  
  
Bo: Brady speaking.  
  
John: Bo come quick someone left Rianna on the doorstep.  
  
Bo: John bring Rianna to the hospital to get her checked out. We are here getting a bump on Jason's head checked out.  
  
John and Marlena arrive with Rianna.  
  
John: Bo why do you think they gave her back.  
  
Bo: John I don't know but I am sure it is a trap. This Chris guy wouldn't give up his leverage over Belle for no reason.  
  
Shawn: If Chris hurts Belle he is a dead man. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Chris' Apartment  
  
Mimi's right arm wasn't tied very tight so she managed to get it loose and she untied her legs. Then she untied Belle and Chloe. The girls grabbed their purses and ran to hide. They couldn't get in Brady's apartment cause Chris took the keys. So they saw a maid leaving a room so they ran into that apartment to hide from the boys.  
  
The boys were loading the stuff into the car when they saw Brady pull up. They ran back into the apartment but when they got there they couldn't find the girls. They didn't understand it they had tied up their arms and legs. So they started looking for the girls. Belle got out her keys and they ran out to the car only to find her tires slashed.  
  
Belle called Brady and told Brady to bring her his keys. Brady threw Belle the keys. The girls jumped in the car and they started to pull away when Chris punched Brady in the face. Brady took off to his apartment to call the cops. Chris, Billy, and Nate  
  
jumped into the truck and chased after Belle and the girls. The guys got right behind the girls and they kept rear ending the girls. The girls were crying and screaming. Belle called Brady and told him what was happening. As Belle was about to tell Brady where she was Chris hit her from behind really hard Belle started to lose control and she smacked into a tree. Chris and the boys took off for fear of getting caught.  
  
Brady could rear the crashing noise and Belle wasn't responding. He got off and called 911 again and told them what he heard and they are sending cops out to look for Brady's car. Brady knew he had to call his parents and Bo since he is working on the case.  
  
Hospital in Salem  
  
Marlena had Rianna checked out and she was okay she lost some weight because they weren't feeding her enough. She was so happy to have her baby back. But Marlena's happiness was quickly gone when she heard that Belle was still receiving letters. Hope had Jason, Phil, and Shawn's head checked out. The doctor told Hope that it appears that the boys were hit with something on the head. There is no way they could have fell and all got that same bump. He also told her that there was a trace of some kind of drug in all of them I am having it sent to the lab to be analyzed.  
  
Doctor: Mrs. Brady the boys are resting. If I had to guess some gave them a drug to knock them out. I need to keep them overnight for observation in case I need  
  
to run some more tests.  
  
Hope wasn't replying. She seemed to be in another world.  
  
Doctor: Mrs. Brady did you hear me are you okay?  
  
Hope: Oh yes I am so sorry. But I think I know what is going on.  
  
So Hope told the doctor about the Chris and Belle situation and what had happened earlier that day.  
  
Hope came to the conclusion that the boys were knocked out and then drugged. That is why the girls saw them in bed with those girls.  
  
Shawn: BELLE! BELLE! I am coming I promise.  
  
Hope ran into Shawn's room to see what was going on. Shawn was sitting up in his bed all he would say is Belle. Then Bo went to check on Phil, and Jason.  
  
They were so worried. Phil was crying someone please help them. Bo went and talked to the doctor and Hope and they had no idea what was going on. But they  
  
feared the worst something has happened to the girls. Marlena was bawling she tried Belle's cell. No answer. So Hope got out her address book and tried calling Mimi  
  
and Chloe's phone no answer.  
  
Marlena tried calling Brady's cell there was no answer. So she tried she apartment. She got a busy signal. Then all at once you hear the boys screaming....BELLE, CHLOE, MIMI.  
  
Then Bo's cell started to ring. It was Brady he was hysterical.  
  
Brady: Bo I need you here please hurry and bring my parents.  
  
Bo: Calm down Brady tell me what is going on.  
  
Brady: Chris was here. They kidnapped the girls and tied them up and hide them in a room. OH GOD BELLE PLEASE BE OKAY.  
  
Bo: Brady please continue I can't help Belle if I don't know what happened.  
  
Brady: Well some how the girls escaped while Chris and his 2 friends were loading the car. They hide and then tried to run to Belle's car but Chris had slashed Belle's tires.  
  
So Belle called me I gave her my keys. Then as they were pulling out Chris punched me. Chris and the guys jumped into their car. They were chasing them. So I called 911.  
  
Then Belle called me and told me that Chris and them kept bumping her from behind. She was so scared. I heard this loud crash and screams. Then everything whent quiet.  
  
Bo: OH my God Brady what is going on now. Did you call the cops there?  
  
Brady: They are looking for them now but they haven't found them yet.  
  
Bo: Brady go look for them and take your cell we are on our way. BE CAREFUL BRADY.  
  
Bo ran over to Marlena and told her that they had to get all the children and leave now.  
  
The boys had gotten out of bed and walked out and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
Shawn: Where are the girls? I know they are in trouble I can feel it. Please dad tell me.  
  
Bo: Son we don't know where they are. There was an accident but no one can find them. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
SALEM HOSPITAL  
  
Shawn: What do you mean dad they don't know where they are? How is that possible?  
  
Bo: Said there is no time for me to tell you the story now son. We have to get to Brady's now. We need to Brady's so we can find the  
  
girls. Now you get back in bed so we can leave I don't need to worry about you too.  
  
Phil: There is no way we are staying here. WE LOVE THEM AND WE ARE COMING WITH YOU!!  
  
Bo: You are supposed to be kept here overnight.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Brady they can leave they will be so worked up here that it would be worse if they say here and worried. Just take them to the hospital there is they get dizzy or have headaches.  
  
Bo: Fine you boys can come if you promise to take it easy.  
  
Well the boys agreed. Everyone went home to get their kids and some clothes. Marlena and John loaded the Expedition up with the babies. Kyle, Tyler, JT, Mackenzie, and Thomas rode in the Black's Navigator with Jason, Phil, and Shawn. Tyler drove because Shawn was in no shape to be driving. Hope and Bo picked up Lexie, Abe, Grandma Horton, and Jen. They all jumped into the Lexus Sports Utility vehicle and headed to meet everyone else at the Pub. The three car loads of family headed on the road to save the girls.  
  
In the Brady's Lexus  
  
Bo: Mrs. H, I still think you should have stayed home. I don't want you to get stuck in the middle of all of this. You need your rest.  
  
Mrs. Horton: Bo I love those girls. I think of all of them as my own. Besides Marlena will need me, Jen, and Lexie to watch the babies, and Mackenzie.  
  
Jen: Besides we want to help.  
  
Bo: Okay. Just everyone be prepared for the worst. These girls might not make it if some one doesn't find them soon. I suggest everyone say a prayer.  
  
Hope: Bo call Tyler and tell him to slow down. They are driving way to fast.  
  
In the Navigator  
  
JT: Slow down Tyler you are going to get pulled over.  
  
Shawn: Shut up JT we have to get to the girls.  
  
Then Tyler's cell rings. JT hands it to him.  
  
Bo: Tyler you need to slow down before you get pulled over. Well it looks like it is to late.  
  
The cop pulls over Tyler. So the Blacks pull over and the Brady's. Bo and Abe jumped out of the car and explained the situation.  
  
Officer Knight: Oh I heard about that. They are still looking for the girls about half our men are helping look for the car. I will let you go but tell those boys  
  
to slow down. We don't need another accident on our hands.  
  
Bo: Thanks I will tell them.  
  
Bo walked over to the boys and told them to slow down.  
  
Bo: Now if you would have slowed down we wouldn't have wasted those 20 minutes. No we are going to lead so you get behind me.  
  
BRADY'S APARTMENT  
  
Brady had finally gotten a hold of one of his friends that could let him use his car. Brady's friend Justin told him that he would drive while he looks for the car.  
  
Brady: Okay let's go I have to find my sister before it is too late.  
  
The guys were driving around tracing a path that they thought Belle might have taken. Then Brady saw skid marks on the road.  
  
Brady: Slow down Justin I think I see something.  
  
Justin: Oh my God Brady look.  
  
Brady looked down the hill and saw his car flipped over. The mustang was flipped over in front of a tree. Brady pulled out his cell and called his dad while Justin called 911.  
  
Black's Expedition  
  
Marlena: John answer your phone it is ringing.  
  
John: Hello.  
  
Brady: Dad I found the mustang.  
  
John: Oh my God Brady are they okay. Where is Belle is she oaky?  
  
Brady: I don't know dad listen the car went off the road and flipped down a hill and it stopped when it hit a tree. Dad it looks bad. The cops are on their way. Dad hurry I don't  
  
know what to do.  
  
John: Okay son go see if anyone is moving. Don't move them though. We are about 15 minutes away. I am going to call Bo.  
  
Brady gave John the directions to where he was. Then John called Bo.  
  
The Lexus  
  
Bo's phone was ringing so Hope answered it.  
  
Hope: Hello.  
  
John: Hope I need to talk to Bo right now.  
  
Hope: Okay hold on John.  
  
Bo: What is it John.  
  
John: Brady found the car. It went off the road and flipped down a hill and stopped when it hit a tree. The cops are on their way. Brady said to hurry.  
  
Bo: Okay John I am going to put the siren on so we can go faster.  
  
Black's Navigator  
  
Phil: Why does your dad have his siren on?  
  
JT: I don't know just keep up Tyler while I call your dad.  
  
So JT picked up his phone and called John. John told Jt what was going on. Then he hung up and told Tyler that his dad said to keep up.  
  
Shawn: JT tell me what is going on.  
  
JT: Listen everyone this is all I know. Brady called John and told him that he found the car.  
  
Phil: Are they okay?  
  
JT: We don't know. All we know is the car went off the road, flipped down a hill, and stopped when it hit a tree. Brady called the cops but we don't know anything except that Brady said it looks  
  
really bad.  
  
Shawn, Phil, and Jason all started crying because they feared the worst. Tyler stepped on the gas. The rest of the car ride was silent. Everyone was afraid to say what they were thinking.  
  
Accident Scene  
  
Brady walked down to the car. All the windows were busted in the car. None of the girls seemed to be moving. Brady kept calling to all of them. Then he saw all the blood on Belle.  
  
Brady: Justin help me my sister is bleeding. Help me I have to get to her.  
  
Justin: Brady you can't move her. You have to wait for the paramedics.  
  
Then the Blacks, Brady's and the kids arrived right before the paramedics. They were headed down the hill when they heard Brady screaming.  
  
Brady: BELLE PLEASE WAKE UP. BELLE SAY SOMETHING. PLEASE BELLE ANSWER ME! 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
Brady was still yelling to Belle but he was getting no response. Shawn had heard all he could take he ran down the hill to Belle but he stepped in a hole and fell the whole way down the hill. He was followed by Phil and Jason who went to help. Shawn couldn't put any weight on his ankle. But he ignored the pain and with help from the boys he made it to the car.  
  
Shawn: Brady where is she?  
  
Brady showed Shawn where Belle is. She was wedged between the seat and the airbag. Belle was not moving and Shawn was terrified. The paramedics came down with the Jaws of Life to get the girls out of the car.  
  
Paramedic 1: Hurry get them out they probably don't have much time left if they are alive at all.  
  
Phillip ran to the car and helped pull away the metal and he was scraped across the arm with a huge piece of glass. It started to gush blood but he didn't care he pulled the big piece of glass out while wincing in pain. But he kept helping. The paramedic called for a helicopter. They got Chloe out and 3 paramedics started working on her while the rest tried to get to the other 2 girls in the front of the car. Shawn and Jason rushed over to help along with Brady. They got Belle out next and she was in pretty bad shape. Shawn and Brady went over with the paramedics that were working on Belle.  
  
John, Abe, and Bo were helping Jason and the other firefighters try to get Mimi out. They got her out but as they were pulling her out the firefighter dropped the huge piece of metal that he was holding up and it fell right on Jason's arm. Jason started screaming. Bo and john pulled it off of him. His arm was in bad shape. There seemed to be a chance that he might have severe damage and lose his arm.  
  
The paramedics put Belle, Chloe, and Mimi into the ambulance to be worked on. Hope, Marlena, and Lexie drove 2 of the cars behind the ambulances because Shawn, Phil, Brady, Jason, and Justin were all being checked out. Plus Bo, Abe, and John all rode with officers to tell them the story they had heard from Brady. JT, Tyler, Kyle, and Thomas all rode with Hope, Lexie, and Marlena. Jen drove Grandma Horton and the babies to a hotel to get rooms for everyone and to take care of the babies and Mackenzie.  
  
They got to the hospital to see the girls being rushed in.  
  
Marlena: My baby please let her be okay.  
  
Hope told the ladies she was going to go pray in the chapel but then she realized something. She ran to the nurses office and told them that those three girls are 2 months pregnant. The nurse ran to tell the doctors working on the girls that.  
  
Nurse: Miss there is a good chance those babies are as good as dead already.  
  
With that news Hope fainted. How was she going to tell her son that he might not only lose the love of his life but their first child. The nurse rushed over to Hope and had her checked out. (Hope is 8 months pregnant). They put Hope in a wheelchair and put her into a room. The nurse told her that she would go get her  
  
husband.  
  
Nurse: Mr. Brady we have you wife settled into a room now you can go see her.  
  
Bo: How is our baby?  
  
Nurse: Mr. Brady all 4 of your babies are fine. But with all this trauma is see her going into labor in the next couple of days.  
  
Bo: Said where did you get 4 babies from. Well in case you didn't already know you wife is having 4 babies not one.  
  
Bo walked into Hope's room and told her about the 4 babies. Hope started crying hard.  
  
Bo: Honey it is okay. We can handle 4 at once we have plenty of help. I mean look at John and Marlena that have 6 babies and they manage.  
  
Hope: Bo the babies they have to make it they just do the poor babies.  
  
Bo: Honey the babies are fine and healthy I just told you that.  
  
Hope: Shawn will be devastated if the babies die.  
  
Bo: Hope you aren't making any sense. Shawn's soon to be baby brothers and sisters are going to be just fine.  
  
Hope: Poor Jason, poor Philip, POOR SHAWN.  
  
Bo: Hope I don't know why they would all be that upset.  
  
Hope: How am I going to tell them if the babies don't make it.  
  
Then Hope passed out again. Bo ran to get the nurse.  
  
Nurse: What was she so worked up about?  
  
Bo: She kept talking about how upset our son and his two friends would be if the babies die. Which doesn't make any sense because I told her our babies are fine.  
  
Nurse: OH dear you don't know do you?  
  
Bo: Know what?  
  
Nurse: Those three girls they just brought in are 2 months pregnant with those boys babies and the boys don't know that yet.  
  
Bo just stood there in shock. So the nurse had him sit in a chair by his wife. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Marlena is pacing up and down the hallway and she doesn't know what else could go wrong. Brady came out with only a bandage around his wrist. They said that he fractured his wrist. Brady and Marlena embrace and she calls Tyler and Kyle over for a family huge. Kyle refuses to join in on the hug.  
  
Brady: Kyle get over here now. This is a family hug and your mother and father need you.  
  
Kyle: This isn't a family hug Belle isn't in it. I will not consider anything being done as a family with out  
  
Belle.  
  
Brady: Kyle I am sorry but we can't be with Belle right now they are working on her.  
  
Kyle: Brady why does it always have to be her. Why does God always hurt Belle?  
  
Brady: Chris hurt Belle not God. Chris is a sick boy and he needs to get some help.  
  
Kyle: Brady I want to see Belle. I want to tell her she can't go I need to tell her I love her.  
  
Brady: Sorry buddy but you can't right now.  
  
Kyle: Will you at least take me to look in her window like the last time she was in the hospital.  
  
So Brady agreed and even though he knew that Kyle would be upset by the way Belle looks but at least then he would know why he can't see his sister right now. Kyle started screaming and crying when he saw Belle.  
  
Kyle: WHY MY SISTER, WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE. I HATE CHRIS!  
  
With that said Kyle took off down the hall. Lexie told Brady that she would try talking to him. Marlena and John didn't know just how much more of this they could take. I mean all the pain and suffering this year.  
  
Marlena: John why is all this happening to us?  
  
John: I don't know honey I just don't know.  
  
Marlena: First Belle gets alcohol poisoning and almost dies. And then Belle is being stalked by Chris and he beats her up real bad and then he attacks her at school. Then he kidnaps Rianna and then he kidnaps Belle. Then he causes her to have a wreck that very well could kill her. Not to mention that he attacked Brady and Brady got his wrist hurt. Oh and Kyle's arm from the rock that was thrown through  
  
the window.  
  
John: I know honey. But we have made it through everything else let's just hope that Belle can pull through this.  
  
Just then Shawn came out with an air cast on his ankle and crutches. He asked if there was any news on Belle. He went on to tell them about that  
  
what Belle told them isn't true. He showed them the bump and what they know Chris did.  
  
Shawn: So right now THE GIRL I LOVE MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AND SHE THINKS I CHEATED ON HER AND THAT I DON'T LOVE HER.  
  
Marlena: Shawn honey we just have to pray that the girls make it through the surgery.  
  
Hope's room  
  
Hope: Bo I need to talk to the boys one by one. I want to start with Philip first.  
  
Bo: Okay I will see if they are done checking on him yet.  
  
Bo found Philip standing outside Chloe's room watching the doctor's work on her. He told Philip that Hope needed to tell him something important that Chloe told her before they left to go to Brady's.  
  
Philip: Bo I am not leaving Chloe.  
  
Bo: You need to know this Philip if it wasn't really important I wouldn't ask you to come.  
  
Philip: Okay let's go but I have to hurry so I can get back to Chloe. Bo what am I supposed to do she thinks I don't love her anymore. She can't die thinking I don't love her.  
  
Bo: I really don't know Philip come on.  
  
Philip: You needed to see me Hope.  
  
Hope: Yes, Philip please sit down. Wait what happened to your arm?  
  
Philip: Oh I had glass in my arm they had to remove the glass and stitch it up. Then they put this bandage on so I wouldn't get the wound infected.  
  
Hope: Does it hurt?  
  
Philip: No, not to be rude Hope but can you tell me what I needed to know so I can get back to Chloe.  
  
Hope: Okay Philip I will tell you but the girls didn't want me to tell you. But under the circumstances I think you need to know. This affects the other boys too. Cause it is true for all three of you. I want to tell them all so don't say anything until I tell them.  
  
Philip: Okay I promise Hope.  
  
Hope: Philip, here goes. Chloe, Mimi, and Belle are 2 months pregnant. You guys were supposed to be fathers. The girls have to build up strength and survive  
  
for the babies to live. The babies were conceived that last night in Hawaii.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Shawn was standing outside Belle's room when the doctor's yelled she just flat lined doctor we are losing her.  
  
Shawn just started screaming NO BELLE PLEASE BELLE DON"T GO. YOU HAVE TO FIGHT.  
  
Hope and Bo could hear Shawn scream so Bo went to find out what is going on while Hope stayed and continued to tell Philip.  
  
Hope: Philip the girls told me not to tell you guys. They told me that when the reason they came up to UCLA was to surprise you guys and tell you. That is  
  
when they found you in bed with the other girls. They were crushed and they didn't want you guys to know cause at the time they never wanted to see you again.  
  
Bo came running back in the room and told Hope that Belle just flat lined 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
Hope: Oh no Bo the Baby.  
  
Philip: Hope thanks for telling me but I need to check on Shawn.  
  
Hope: No you stay here until Bo brings me Jason.  
  
Philip: That's not possible he is getting his arm worked on.  
  
Jason: No I am not. I just got done and I came looking for you. Do you want to go to the chapel to pray with me?  
  
Hope: No Jason Philip has to go with Bo I need to tell you something alone it is important.  
  
Jason: Okay whatever you say Mrs. Brady.  
  
Hope: Call me Hope, Jason not Mrs. Brady it makes me feel old.  
  
Jason: Okay, sorry.  
  
Hope: Listen what I tell you can't be told to anyone else until after I talk to Shawn. What I am telling you Philip knows but Shawn doesn't so I need you to swear that until I talk to Shawn you don't tell a soul.  
  
Jason: okay Mrs. Brady I swear.  
  
Hope: The girls didn't want you to know this but under the circumstances I think you guys need to know. Mimi, Chloe, and Belle are 2 months pregnant. You guys were supposed to be fathers. The girls have to build up strength and survive  
  
for the babies to live. The babies were conceived that last night in Hawaii.  
  
Jason: Why didn't they tell us?  
  
Hope: Well this is the hardest part to tell you. The girls found out today. They came up to surprise you guys and tell you but that is when they found you in bed with the other girls. They told me not to tell you that they didn't want to ever talk to you again.  
  
Shawn: Mom why didn't you tell us before now?  
  
Hope: Oh God how long have you been standing there?  
  
Shawn: The whole time. Mom are the babies going to make it?  
  
Hope: Hold on Jason will you go get Philip I want to talk to you all together.  
  
Jason: Yes.  
  
Hope: Please hurry and bring Bo too.  
  
Shawn: Mom why didn't you tell me first. I am your son. You told all my friends first.  
  
Hope: Shawn honey I wanted time to figure out how to tell you because I think you are more in love with Belle than those 2 are with those girls. Honey I am sorry I was about to tell you. I just wanted to make sure I told you right.  
  
Shawn: Mom I can't let Belle die thinking I don't love her. Mom what am I going to do.  
  
Hope: Honey it is time to start saying a lot of prayers.  
  
Nurse: I just thought that you would like to know that Miss Belle Black is breathing normal again. And we saved the baby just barely though. She is going to have to be a lot stronger if that baby is going to make it. She needs a reason to live.  
  
Shawn: Can I see her now?  
  
Nurse: Will seeing you or hearing you upset her?  
  
Shawn: It might. Hold on.  
  
Mom I need to have Brady tell Belle what really happened in the apartment cause she won't want to hear what I have to say until it is cleared up. So Shawn went and asked Brady to explain. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
Brady stopped crying over the condition his sister was in and walked  
  
into Belle's room. Brady started talking about what Belle saw and  
  
Belle's monitor starts beep at the nurse's station.  
  
The nurse called for the doctor.  
  
Nurse: I need all available nurses and doctors to ICU 212 for a Code  
  
Blue. The nurse came in and told Brady he is going to have to leave now.  
  
Brady walked out with tears in his eyes. Shawn came running over when he  
  
heard the announcement over the intercom.  
  
Shawn: Brady what happened? Why are they calling for all the doctors to  
  
Belle's room?  
  
Brady: Shawn I started talking about her seeing you with that girl in  
  
bed and she started to breath funny and then the nurse came in. She  
  
looks horrible. She is all cut up. They have her head bandaged and she  
  
has a cast on her arm and they said she broke 3 ribs on her right side.  
  
Nurse: I need to speak to the family of this young girl.  
  
John and Marlena rushed over. She told Shawn and Brady they needed to  
  
leave. But Marlena and John said they wanted them there.  
  
Nurse: The baby is still fighting. But we aren't sure how much longer it  
  
will be able to hold on. As far as your daughter goes we thought we took  
  
care of her lung when she came in but it seems that it is gotten worse  
  
we need to take her into surgery so we can try to fix the problem.  
  
Doctor: I can take it from her Patti thank you.  
  
Nurse: Okay doctor I will prepare everything for surgery.  
  
Doctor: If she pulls through tonight we think that she will make a full  
  
recovery. As far as the baby is concerned we have to hope the baby can  
  
make it through the surgery.  
  
Shawn: Just started sobbing uncontrollably. First Belle and now the  
  
baby. He didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
Brady: What baby exactly are we talking about I am lost.  
  
Marlena: Shawn and Belle's baby. That is what Belle and the girls were  
  
going to tell the boys when they saw what they thought they saw.  
  
Shawn had snuck into Belle's room to tell her that he loved her and  
  
their baby. He told her that she has to be strong for the baby now. I  
  
will explain everything soon. I LOVE YOU, Please Don't leave me. With  
  
that he put the promise ring back on her finger and kissed her own the  
  
cheek.  
  
The nurse walked in and said you have to leave we are taking her up to  
  
surgery now.  
  
Brady : So let me get this straight Belle is 2 months pregnant and so is  
  
Chloe and Mimi and they are all due on the same day. So weird I tell  
  
you.  
  
Shawn: Brady will you go to the chapel with me.  
  
Brady: Sure let's go.  
  
As they were heading to the chapel they check on Mimi she seems to be  
  
doing better. She is in a coma with broken ribs and she broke her neck.  
  
She was nearly paralyzed. But Mimi's baby was struggling to hang on. The  
  
doctors said that her baby is barley holding on. Jason was beside  
  
himself. How was he going to tell Mimi that they lost the baby if the  
  
baby dies it will crush her.  
  
Shawn: Jase how are you hanging in there?  
  
Jason: Just hoping and praying that Mimi and the baby will be okay. I  
  
don't think Mimi would be able to deal with losing the baby she would  
  
blame herself.  
  
Brady: Well we are headed to the chapel to pray and stop and see how  
  
Chloe is, do you want to come with us?  
  
Jason: Yeah sure, oh how is Belle?  
  
Shawn: Well she is going into surgery they have to repair her lung. They  
  
said Belle needs to make it through the night and she will probably make  
  
a full recovery. But the baby has to first make it through the surgery.  
  
They arrive in front of Chloe's room to see Chloe being taken out of her  
  
room.  
  
Shawn: Phil where are they taking her?  
  
Phil: They have to repair damage to the heart? The baby might not make  
  
it through the surgery.  
  
Shawn: Sounds like me and you both need the same miracle. They said the  
  
same thing about Belle. Only she is currently having lung surgery.  
  
All the guys headed to the chapel to pray when they heard a call for all  
  
available hospital staff to ICU 213.  
  
Jason: Oh my god that is Mimi's room.  
  
They all raced to Mimi's room and they were working on her. As soon as  
  
the doctor walked out they started asking all kinds of questions.  
  
Jason: Is she okay? What about the baby?  
  
Doctor: Mimi is okay but that baby is really struggling to hold on. It  
  
looks like the baby probably won't make it through the night. I am  
  
sorry.  
  
Jason: Just lost control he felt so helpless they told him he can't see  
  
Mimi yet they are still running tests.  
  
They went to talk to Bo and Hope to see if they heard anything about the  
  
asswhole who did this to the girls.  
  
Hope's room  
  
Bo's phone was ringing.  
  
Bo: Bo Brady what can I do for you?  
  
Officer: We found the boys. They tried to run so we shot their tires and  
  
they got out and started running we told them to stop and when they  
  
wouldn't we shot all three of them in the leg. They are taking them to  
  
that hospital. I thought I would warn you so you can keep the boys under  
  
control.  
  
Bo: Thank you for contacting me officer and good job.  
  
Then Brady and the guys walked in.  
  
Shawn: Dad have you heard anything about Chris, Billy, and Nate.  
  
Bo: Son they are on their way here. They tried to run so the officers  
  
shot them all in the leg so the ambulance is on its way here with them.  
  
You need to stay calm. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
Jason: Stay calm. You want us to stay calm. I am about to lose my baby.  
  
Mimi is still hanging in there and will probably make a full recovery.  
  
She has a broken neck and she is in a coma because of them. All they get  
  
is shot in the leg and they get out of jail by having their daddy's pay  
  
their bail money. Then they hurt the girls again. And no matter what we  
  
do to protect them they always hurt them. They won't stop until they  
  
kill them. They provided that tonight. I swear to god if they lay a  
  
single hand on them again I will kill them with my bare hands.  
  
Bo: Jason don't make matters worse. You could go to jail. Just stay away  
  
from him. He will go to jail this time. And I will make sure that daddy  
  
can't pay their bail.  
  
Jason: I don't give a damn if they are in jail for a day or a year what  
  
done is done. They will keep coming after them. They will send letters  
  
until they get out. The girls will never be safe. I am supposed to  
  
stay calm. But they aren't the ones that have to go break Mimi's heart  
  
by telling her that the baby didn't make it through the night. And the  
  
doctors told me that I need to prepare myself for that. They don't see  
  
our baby making it through the night.  
  
Bo: Jason calm down.  
  
Hope: No Bo shut up. Put yourself in Jason's place would you be calm.  
  
They are in college they shouldn't have to be going through all this.  
  
Put yourself in their shoes. Picture losing me and our babies.  
  
Bo: Guys look I am sorry. I just don't want you getting in trouble.  
  
Because when the girls get better and get out of here they will need  
  
you.  
  
Shawn and Philip were sitting in the corner crying. They were so scared.  
  
They were so tired of waiting to hear about the surgery.  
  
Bo: What is wrong boys?  
  
Jason: Belle and Chloe are in surgery and the babies might not make it  
  
not to mention that there is a 75% chance the girls aren't strong enough  
  
to make it.  
  
Hope: Boys I am so sorry come here.  
  
The boys hugged Hope and sat there waiting for news.  
  
In the Ambulance  
  
The boys were being guarded by a cop in each ambulance. Chris was laying  
  
there going over the plan that him and his two brother came up with.  
  
They had decided that if they get caught this is their finally chance to  
  
take out the boyfriends. They each had a knife hidden they were to steal  
  
the cop's gun and walk in and shot the guys.  
  
Well the plan worked they grabbed the guns and jumped out of the  
  
ambulance right before the hospital. They had to limp because the bullet  
  
was still in there. But they were determined.  
  
Shawn, Phil, and Jason heard that they had arrived so they headed into  
  
the hall to confront them.  
  
Bo's cell rang. It was the 3 officers telling him about the boys having  
  
the loaded guns. 


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50  
  
Shawn, Philip, and Jason walk out into the hallway and then they see Chris, Billy, and Nate walk in. Chris pulls out his gun and hits Shawn's shoulder because Bo tried to push him aside and the bullet hit his shoulder instead of his head.  
  
Bo pulls out his gun and shots at Chris' arm with the gun. In the meantime Billy shots at Philip. Philip tries to get out of the way but he is nailed in the leg. Bo hurries and shots Billy's arm. Bo is running to knock Jason out of the way but his to late. Jason is moving but he gets shot in the hip. Another officer shots Nate in the arm.  
  
The boys are all taken to have the bullets removed. Hope witnesses the whole thing and is so worried.  
  
Bo: It's over Fancy Face.  
  
Hope: I hope so Bo I sure hope so.  
  
Then a man in a business suit demands to know where his three sons are. Hope turns around and can't believe who it is.  
  
Hope: Your three sons. I thought you were Chris' father?  
  
Mr. Johnson: I am and he has to brothers they were triplets. NOW WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE DONE TO MY SONS?  
  
Hope: What have we done. There are three young girls here that are in critical condition. Not to mention they are pregnant. Your pyscho children caused this and then they attacked three officers with a knife stole their guns and shot the three girls' boyfriends.  
  
Mr. Johnson: How dare you say that about my son? I am sure your son deserved it.  
  
Hope: It must run in the family to be such an asswhole with no brains.  
  
Mr. Johnson slapped Hope in the face as hard as he could causing Hope to fall backwards. She fell hard and the nurse who saw it all sent an officer over there.  
  
Hope was whincing in pain as she got up. She looked at Mr. Johnson and said like father like son. You are beating up innocent woman and not to mention pregnant women.  
  
The officer read Mr. Johnson his rights and took him in to see his sons before they are all hauled off to jail.  
  
Hope leaned against the door in pain. She told the nurse that she thinks something is wrong with her babies.  
  
The nurse ran to get Bo who was with Shawn. Mr. Brady something happened to you wife and I think the stress has caused her to go into labor.  
  
Shawn: I need to get to mom.  
  
Bo: Son stay put and pray for Belle, your friends, and your mom. You take care of yourself and don't give me anything else to worry about.  
  
Bo ran into the room at the same time as the doctor. Hope was in labor and it was coming fast.  
  
Doctor: How far along are you?  
  
Hope: 8 months and a week. I am not due for 3 weeks.  
  
Doctor: Don't worry multiple birth pregnancies are usually early. They will be fine. Just calm down.  
  
Hope: I can't something is wrong I can feel it my other 4 babies I had didn't hurt like this.  
  
Doctor: You are right we need to deliver now one of the babies has is being strangled by the embillical cord. Which was more than likely caused by the fall.  
  
Bo: What fall?  
  
Doctor: When that man hit her in the face and she fell to the floor. Look discuss it later we need to get these babies out.  
  
The first one was a boy named Adam. Then they had three girls; Jessica, Stacey, and Kendra. All of the babies made it out okay. After the doctor left Bo asked what happened and Hope told him. Bo was so angry Hope told him it is over he is going to jail for it. Let him be with his sons.  
  
Speaking of sons taking these little ones to see their big brother. Bo walked into Shawn's room and started laughing.  
  
Bo: I guess you can't hold all of these guys at once can you?  
  
Shawn's arm that got shot was in a cast and a sling. Bo let Shawn hold all four of the babies. Then he asked how Belle was doing.  
  
Shawn: She made it through surgery and so did the baby. There was a close call and I am still alittle shaken up about it.  
  
Bo: What about the other girls?  
  
Shawn: Chloe and her baby made it. Mimi is doing better but she is still in a coma just like the other two. But it looks like Mimi and Jason's baby won't make it through the night.  
  
Bo: Well how are Philip and Jason?  
  
Philip: Oh besides these damn crutches I am okay. Thanks for saving me Bo.  
  
Bo: Looks like I didn't do a very good job look at that cast on your leg.  
  
Philip: I will take that any day over dying. Has anyone seen Jason?  
  
Jason: hey guys.  
  
Shawn: What's with the wheelchair?  
  
Jason: Oh with this bandaged hip it is really hard to walk. So I am trying to stay off my feet as much as possible.  
  
Bo told everyone about Chris, Billy, and Nate being triplets and about what their dad did to Hope.  
  
The Nurse brought the babies back. The boys all started to tear up with the reality that they may never hold their own baby. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
  
Bo handed Shawn his little brother and Shawn held him for a minute and then took off in tears.  
  
Shawn: How could something so special as the birth of my brother and sister happen on the same day that I might lose everything.  
  
Brady: I saw you run off are you okay?  
  
Shawn: I am not sure I will ever be okay if I lose Belle and that baby.  
  
Brady: Shawn I am not sure what to say I am hurting too Belle is the one person that I could always trust no matter what happened. And now I feel like I am letting her down. She is laying in there in pain and I can't do anything to take her pain away.  
  
Hope came out of her room. She wasn't suppossed to but she needed to see Belle. Hope took Kendra from Bo and  
  
went into Belle's room. Hope teared up at the sight of Belle she didn't know if she could take this. Hope and Belle  
  
had gotten close when she started dating Shawn. Belle told Hope before she left that she though of her as her second mother.  
  
Nurse Patti: Mrs. Brady you should be in bed.  
  
Hope: Can you give me a minute with Belle please.  
  
Nurse: okay but don't stay to long you need your rest.  
  
Hope: Okay thank you.  
  
Hope wallked up to the chair by the bed and sat next to Belle and held her hand.  
  
Hope: Belle honey I know you are upset about a lot of stuff you feel like your life is falling apart and your heart is broken. But honey there is some misunderstnadings that you need to know about. I promise you that what I say is true and I will explain it but I need you to stay calm, we can't have any more of those close calls.  
  
Hope laid Kendra next to Belle. Kendra curled next to Belle and fell asleep. It was so cute that Hope teared up. Shawn was watching from the door. He wasn't sure how much he could take. Belle looked so beautiful like a perfect mother.  
  
Hope: Belle look what you girls thought you saw was a set up. All three boys have big bumps on their heads. We took them to teh doctor and the doctor said it is from a blow to the head. Plus it appears they were drugged. Belle they were set up by Chris I mean think about it how did he know you guys were at Brady's. Belle it is just a horrible situation but the boys LOVE YOU and they need you to be strong. So please fight not just for yourself but for that baby of yours. I know I promised not to tell but Shawn knows and he is so worried about you and your baby.  
  
Hope: Now I am going to get Shawn I think you two need to talk. I think that the love you two share with make you survive this.  
  
Hope got up to leave but Belle wouldn't let go of her hand. Belle had a strong grip on her hand. She wanted her to stay. Hope said I will be right back. Hope went to pick up Kendra but Belle had her arm around Kendra. So when Shawn walked in Hope told him to watch his little sister. Hope went to explain to Chloe and Mimi too and she left Shawn to talk to Belle.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetie can you hear me. If you can squeeze my hand.  
  
Belle squeezed his hand and then Shawn continued.  
  
Shawn: I have been thinking about us being a family.  
  
Starts crying.  
  
Shawn: I need you, I love you and I can't live without you.  
  
The doctor walked in and said she needed her rest. And she needed to be checked out since she was responding now. Shawn got an idea and ran off to get some stuff. He had a surprise for Belle and he needed to get started on it. He was going to give her a reason to live. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
  
Shawn left the hospital to go get a surprise for Belle when she wakes  
  
up. He first headed to a store that had a giant teddy bear sitting in  
  
the window. He bought the teddy bear and then he headed to the bank and  
  
then to the jewelry store.  
  
Shawn was looking for the perfect engagement ring for Belle. This  
  
accident had made him realize that they are wasting time. He knows he  
  
can't live without Belle and he wants to be a family. He picked out a  
  
gorgeous 2 carat diamond solitaire with little diamonds surrounding it on  
  
the platinum band (silver).  
  
Salesperson: Must be one lucky girl this is an awful expensive ring.  
  
Shawn: She is worth every penny and even more than that.  
  
Salesperson: Well I hope she realizes how lucky she is you seem to be a  
  
very loving guy.  
  
Shawn: I am the lucky one. She makes me feel alive. She brightens my day  
  
like nothing else can.  
  
Salesperson: Well good luck to the two of you.  
  
Shawn was walking around looking for anything else that he wanted to buy  
  
Belle and then he saw a baby store and he couldn't resist he went in and  
  
looked around.  
  
He saw this basket full of rattles, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, and  
  
toys. He found one in yellow since he didn't know if it was a boy or  
  
girl. Then he saw an adorable yellow outfit so he bought it. He had the  
  
lady put the little outfit in the big basket of stuff.  
  
Shawn decided to make one final stop at the florist to get some roses  
  
for Belle. He was so happy Belle was improving and so far everyone was  
  
not in any immediate danger.  
  
Hospital  
  
Belle had woken up and she was asking for Shawn. Hope explained that he  
  
would be right back.  
  
Hope: He went to get something he promised it wouldn't take to long.  
  
Belle: I wonder what he has up his sleeves.  
  
Belle grabs her stomach and starts wincing in pain. Hope went out to  
  
get the doctor but he was already on his way. The baby's heart beat was  
  
dropping. They made Hope leave. As she was leaving she could hear Belle  
  
screaming "NOT THE BABY PLEASE DONT LET ME LOSE MY BABY" Hope was in tears she was so scared for Belle and she had no idea how she was going  
  
to tell Shawn that they are probably going to lose the baby.  
  
John and Bo had went to pick up JT, Thomas, Kyle, and Tyler so they  
  
could see Belle. When they got there they arrived at the same time as  
  
Shawn. Kyle carried the big teddy bear and Tyler grabbed the roses.  
  
Shawn wanted to show Belle what he bought for the baby.  
  
They walked into the waiting room to get the news on Belle when they  
  
heard Belle screaming.  
  
Belle: Please Help My Baby Please!!!!!  
  
Shawn heard Belle's screams and cries and he dropped the basket and he  
  
ran to see Belle. But John and Bo pulled him back.  
  
Bo: Son let the doctors try to save the baby you can't go in there yet.  
  
Shawn: Belle needs me she can't go through this alone.  
  
Belle is still screaming this time it was enough to break Shawn's heart.  
  
Belle: Doctor save the baby.  
  
Doctor: We are starting to lose the baby hurry up.  
  
Belle: Oh God Shawn please forgive me. Please don't hate me. Shawn  
  
forgive me.  
  
Shawn was in the waiting room and he could hear what she was screaming  
  
and he could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
  
The nurse closed the door to Belle's room so they couldn't hear her  
  
suffer. Shawn was sitting in the corner shaking and sobbing. No one  
  
could console him. He was devastated.  
  
Hope who was supposed to be in bed was trying her best to comfort her  
  
oldest son. But he was in his own world that was full of pain.  
  
As the family was waiting for news on Belle and the baby they saw  
  
someone leaving their rooms to be released. Shawn saw Chris and his two  
  
brothers go by and he wanted to kill them. Chris walked up to Belle's room  
  
and said loudly.  
  
Chris: Don't worry Belle we can replace that baby as soon as you get  
  
well. We can be together again.  
  
Shawn was about to kill Chris he heard what he said and he jumped up and  
  
ran towards him but John and Bo used all their strength to hold Shawn  
  
back.  
  
But that left Belle's three brothers there to kill him. Tyler jumped out  
  
of his chair and pushed Chris away from Belle's door. He then punched  
  
Chris in the face.  
  
Tyler: How dare you go near her. I could kill you. You have caused my  
  
sister nothing but pain and she almost lost her life because of your  
  
sick obsession.  
  
Chris: She loves me you just wait and see.  
  
Kyle: You are one messed up buy you know that. Leave my sister alone.  
  
Chris punched Kyle in the face and at this point the cops had been  
  
called and they arrived just in time to see Kyle get punched. They  
  
arrested Chris.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Why are you not arresting these boys?  
  
Officer: They are under the age of 18 and you soon is over 18. Plus did  
  
you honestly think these boys would just get to go home. They are under  
  
arrest for 3 counts of attempted murder.  
  
Mr. Johnson: That is ridiculous. The girls just had an accident.  
  
Officer: We have about 5 different eye witnesses that saw them bumping  
  
the girls' car so give it up.  
  
Mr. Johnson: I will not let you get away with this.  
  
Officer: try and stop us. The officers handcuffed the boys and read them  
  
their rights.  
  
By this time Phil and Jason had heard all the commotion so they came to  
  
see what was going on. As the boys walked by they all had something to  
  
say.  
  
Chris said to Shawn: Looks like your child is gone soon to be replaced  
  
by mine. I will be with her. You just wait and see.  
  
Shawn wanted to kill him but he didn't want to be arressted too so he  
  
just had one thing to say to Chris.  
  
Shawn: If you ever lay a finger on Belle I will kill you I swear to God.  
  
Nate to Phil: Damn I can't wait to get that girlfriend of yours into  
  
bed.  
  
Phil: I swear to God if you hurt her you are a dead man.  
  
Billy to Jason: Tell Mimi that I will be back for her after your little  
  
bastard baby dies.  
  
Jason was about to respond when Jt punched him in the nose.  
  
Jason: Go to hell Billy I will never leave her side if that is what it  
  
takes to keep you from never getting near her you sick bastard.  
  
The officers dragged the boys off. But Mr. Johnson was demanding to have  
  
JT and Tyler arrested for attacking his sons.  
  
Officer: They are 16 so there is nothing we can do.  
  
So they took the boys to the station where they would then be put in  
  
jail.  
  
Belle's Room  
  
The doctors discovered the reason for the decrease in heart rate it was  
  
the amount of stress Belle was under. They were able to barely save the  
  
baby.  
  
Doctor: Belle you have to stay calm you can't get upset cause the baby  
  
can't survive many more of these episodes. Now if you stay calm the baby  
  
will be fine.  
  
Belle: Thank you so much I can't thank you enough for saving my baby. I  
  
promise to stay calm but can you tell my family the news. And the only  
  
person I want to see right now is Shawn.  
  
Doctor: okay i will tell him.  
  
The doctor went out into the waiting room and saw a bunch of said angry  
  
faces and some chairs were thrown upside down.  
  
Doctor: What happened in here?  
  
Hope: The boys that caused the accident were causing trouble.  
  
Doctor: Well I need everyone to sit down and listen to me closely. First  
  
of all. Don't tell Belle about what just happened or the other girls.  
  
Don't tell these girls anything that would upset them. They have to stay  
  
calm.  
  
Hope: We understand doctor. How is Belle handling the lose of the baby.  
  
Doctor: Well she is fine. Because we barely saved the baby. We almost lost the baby but the baby is fine for now. The baby will survive as long as we keep Belle from getting upset. Shawn was so shocked and he was so emotional drained that with that news he got a little dizzy and fainted. 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
  
RECAP:  
  
Belle's family  
  
1) Brady=21  
  
2) Belle=19  
  
3) Kyle=16  
  
4) Tyler=12  
  
5) Kortney=5 months old  
  
6) Alicia=5 months old  
  
7) Nathan=5 months old  
  
8) Logan= 5 months old  
  
9) April=5 months old  
  
10) Rianna=5 months old  
  
Shawn's Family  
  
1) Shawn=20  
  
2) JT=16  
  
3) Thomas=12  
  
4) Mackenzie=1  
  
5) Adam=2 days old  
  
6) Jessica=2 days old  
  
7) Stacey= 2 days old  
  
8) Kendra= 2 days old  
  
Couples  
  
1) Belle and Shawn  
  
*Belle is 2 months pregnant  
  
*Belle goes to Salem University  
  
*Shawn goes to UCLA  
  
2) Chloe and Philip  
  
*Chloe is 3 months pregnant  
  
*Chloe goes to Salem University  
  
*Philip goes to UCLA  
  
3) Mimi and Jason  
  
*Mimi is 2 months pregnant  
  
*Mimi goes to Salem University  
  
*Jason goes to UCLA  
  
Summary up to now  
  
Belle and Shawn meet at a baseball game. Shawn did not want to date anyone cause he was leaving for school at the end of the summer. Belle gets alcohol poising and almost dies and Shawn ends up falling in love with Belle. Chloe and Philip, Mimi and Jason also fall in love. All 3 couple make love in Hawaii before the boys leave for school. Marlena gives birth to six healthy babies. The boys leave for school. A psycho guy is stalking Belle. He sends her letters and he beat all the girls up. Chris(psycho) kidnapped Rianna. He also tricked the girls into thinking the guys cheated on them. So the girls went to stay with Brady. Chris, Nate and Billy are all obsessed with the girls. They kept bumping them and caused them to run off the road. All the girls are in bad condition but Chloe is the worst. The guys just found out the girls are pregnant. Hope just gave birth to 4 babies. Chris, Billy, and Nate came into the hospital shooting. Shawn got shoot in the arm. Philip got shoot in the leg. Jason got shoot in the hip. Shawn plans to propose to Belle and Mimi's baby is in bad shape. Well that is 54 chapters worth of summary now on with the rest of the story. 


	55. Chapter 55

Belle's Room  
  
Belle wakes up screaming for Shawn. Shawn came running into the room and Belle made him promise never to leave her alone.  
  
Belle: Shawn what happened to your arm?  
  
Shawn: Don't worry about it honey just try to relax.  
  
Belle: Shawn tell me what happened.  
  
Shawn: Chris, Nate, and Billy showed up here with guns and they started shooting. But don't worry no permanent damage was done to anyone. I got shot in the arm, Philip in the leg, and Jason in the arm. So everyone is going to be okay.  
  
Belle: What did we do to deserve all of this Shawn? All we want to do is be happy and in love is that to much to ask.  
  
Shawn: Baby don't worry everything will work itself out. The guys are in jail now and they shouldn't get out for a long time.  
  
Belle: Oh my god how is Chloe and Mimi?  
  
Shawn: Sweetie you can't keep getting all worked up or you will lose the baby. I will tell you what I know but try to stay calm. Mimi should wake up this morning but they don't think her baby will make it through the night. Chloe is in a coma and the baby is okay for now.  
  
Belle: I have to see them Shawn this is all my fault. I should have just let Chris do what he had to do to me so he would leave them alone. What kind of friend am I.  
  
Shawn: Belle stop. You couldn't have stopped what happened all we can do now is pray.  
  
Belle: I want to see your mother now so will you get her please. Oh and while I talk to her will you go check on the girls please.  
  
Shawn: As long as you promise to stay calm. I love you perfect girl.  
  
Belle: I love you to tough guy. Now go get your mom and those beautiful babies of hers.  
  
Chloe's Room  
  
Chloe's heart monitor started going crazy in the nurse's station and the doctor and nurses went rushing in. Chloe had slipped further into the coma and the baby was struggling. After 20 minutes of trying to save the baby. The doctor then had to go tell Philip the bad news.  
  
Philip: How is she can I she her?  
  
Doctor: I am sorry son I have some bad news for you. Your girlfriend just slipped further into a coma and the baby didn't survive.  
  
Philip just ran off and broke down into tears he nearly knocked Shawn over in the process. Shawn went and got Bo and chased after Philip.  
  
Shawn and Bo finally reached Philip and they just hugged him trying to calm him down.  
  
Philip: I am going to kill Nate.  
  
Shawn: What happened to Chloe? Is she okay, how is the baby?  
  
Philip: Oh god the baby, please not the baby.  
  
Bo: Philip just keep faith they will be okay.  
  
Philip: No nothing is okay. Chloe just slipped further into a coma and they don't know if she will ever wake up and if and when she does wake up I have to tell her that our baby died.  
  
Bo and Shawn just kept hugging Philip and then Bo took him to a hotel to get some much needed rest so he could be calm when he went to visit Chloe.  
  
Mimi's room  
  
Jason sat in her room praying that she would wake up and the baby would be okay. He drifted off to sleep when he woke up to hear Mimi screaming Help Us Please Make Them Stop. Jason woke up and comforted Mimi until she fell back asleep. Jason then went to go find the doctor to find out about the baby.  
  
Jason: How is my baby?  
  
Doctor: Well I have some good news that baby is one hell of a fighter then baby made it through the night and doesn't seem to be in any immediate trouble.  
  
Jason: Thank god what about Mimi?  
  
Doctor: She will be okay but she will be weak the best thing that you can do for her and that baby is to keep her calm.  
  
Jason: Thank you so much doctor I will do anything for them.  
  
Meanwhile Shawn walked back into the building with tears streaming down his face. He walked into Mimi's room where he found Jason.  
  
Jason: Man what happened is it Belle.  
  
Shawn could barley talk he didn't know how to tell Jason about Philip.  
  
Shawn: How is Mimi?  
  
Jason: She is okay and the baby has made a great recovery. But what is wrong.  
  
Shawn: Maybe we should talk about this outside. I don't want to upset Mimi.  
  
Jason: It is okay she is asleep. Just tell me man what is wrong.  
  
Shawn: Chloe fell deeper into a coma and they don't know if she will ever wake up again.  
  
Jason: Poor Phlip how is he?  
  
Shawn: Well it gets worse Chloe lost the baby and Phlip is devestated. My dad took him to the hotel to get some rest before he goes into see Chloe. Belle is okay but the doctor said she will lose the baby if she is under a lot of stress.  
  
Shawn and Jason didn't realize that Mimi had awoken and she was crying in her bed. Jason rushed over there.  
  
Mimi: I don't want to talk right now I just need Belle. Shawn will you please go get Belle and tell her about Chloe first.  
  
Shawn: Mimi I don't think she can get out of bed. I will talk to the doctors I will be back.  
  
Mimi: Thanks Shawn. Jason go help Shawn tell Belle. 


	56. Chapter 56

Philip went to the hotel and decided to try to get some rest but it seemed impossible with all the thoughts running through his head. As he laid there he tried to figure out how he would tell Chloe that the baby died. He couldn't face the possibility that Chloe might not wake up for him to tell her. Philip finally gave into his emotions and broke down into tears. His body could no longer fight the exhaustion and he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Philip's dream  
  
Philip walked into the Brady Pub after a long day at work and saw his two year old son Deric playing with two little girls and a little boy his age. Philip just smiled when he realized that the little girl with blond hair and brown eyes was Alexis Hope Brady and the other little girl was Mackenzie Ann Welles. And of course who could forget the little trouble maker Patrick Thomas Brady, Alexis' twin brother. He smiled at the little miracle children as they were called. Philip then walked over to his very pregnant wife and kisses her and tells her that he is the luckiest man alive. Then Deric ran up to Philip and hugged his legs.  
  
Deric: Daddy pick me up.  
  
Philip picked up his son and hugged him so tight that the little boy yelled at his dad.  
  
Deric: Daddy I love you.  
  
Philip: I love you too son and don't you ever forget that ever.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Philip woke up with a big smile on his face and then he realized that it was only a dream. His baby was dead and the baby's mother may never wake up. Philip jumped in the shower to go sit by Chloe's bedside.  
  
Hospital  
  
Belle was laying in bed waiting for Shawn to come back. She was so worried about her friends that it was driving her insane. She pushed the button for the nurse and asked for Bo.  
  
Bo: Hey sweetheart is everything alright?  
  
Belle: Yeah but can you go find Shawn I really need to talk to him.  
  
Bo: After everything that you have been throgh I would do anything for you, and don't forget that is my little grandchild you are carrying.  
  
Belle: Thanks I am very worried about my friends and he was suppossed ato go check on them for me.  
  
Bo: I will go look for him right now.  
  
Shawn: Dad that won't be necessary I am right here. Can I talk to Belle alone for a few minutes?  
  
Bo: Sure son, come on Jason you can wait with me.  
  
Shawn: No dad he is here to talk to Belle with me.  
  
Bo: Okay take care of her boys.  
  
Belle: Shawn what's wrong I can tell something horrible has happened. Oh God is it Mimi? Is that why Jason is here?  
  
Shawn and Jason walk over to Belle's bed to try to calm her down. Shawn broke down into tears he couldn't stand to cause her anymore pain. So he just sat by her and held her hand.  
  
Jason: Belle it isn't Mimi. She is fine and so is the baby. She is going to be moved into a larger room with you so you two won't be lonely.  
  
Belle: Tell them to move all three of us in here. Chloe needs to be in here with us too there is room.  
  
Shawn: Sweetie Chloe can't move into a room with you and Mimi.  
  
Belle: Yes she can Shawn she is my best friend and I want her in here with me.  
  
Jason: Belle calm down.  
  
Shawn: There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to say it. Chloe can't move in here because she is in ICU and her condition worsened.  
  
Belle: Oh God poor Chloe I need to go see her Shawn.  
  
Jason: Belle that isn't all the bad news. Prepare yourself because this is the worst news yet.  
  
Shawn: Sweetie, Chloe just had a pretty bad scare they almost lost her. Well she fell deeper into a coma. The baby couldn't handle all the distress her body was under and the baby died.  
  
Belle: The baby she was so excited she couldn't wait to tell Philip. Where is Philip? I need to talk to him I need to make sure he is okay. Go find him Shawn now. HURRY!  
  
Jason: I'll go find him Belle.  
  
Belle: NO! You go get Mimi in here I need her and send Hope in here please.  
  
Shawn: I'll go find Philip okay try to stay calm. Chloe wouldn't want you to get upset and hurt your baby because you were worried about her.  
  
Belle: I'll try to stay calm I promise. Please go find your mother.  
  
So the boys went to go do what she asked. Hope came in and sat with Belle.  
  
Belle: Hope, the baby how could this happen. This is all my fault.  
  
Hope: Belle sweetie there is no part of this that is your fault.  
  
Belle: If Chris hadn't been after me than Chloe would still be okay and so would her baby. If I would have just let him take me. If I would have just drove safer she would still be okay. How am I supposed to live knowing I killed my best friend's baby?  
  
While Belle was pouring her heart out to Hope, Shawn had managed to find Philip when he as on his way to see Chloe. They walked into the doorway in time to hear Belle blaming herself.  
  
Philip: Belle look at me and listen. You didn't do this to Chloe. It isn't you fault that psycho was after you. You did everything you could to control that car and there was nothing more you could have done. And if you would have just let Chris take you Chloe would have never been able to forgive herself for not helping you.  
  
Chloe's Room  
  
The nurse was checking Chloe's vitals when she noticed something on the heart monitor for the baby that hadn't been turned off after they lost the baby. But the machine was showing a heart beat.  
  
Nurse: That is odd why would there be a heartbeat, the baby is dead.  
  
The nurse called in two other nurses and showed them what she noticed. They didn't understand either so they called a doctor to check it out. The doctor got a second doctor to check it out as he was doing it Chloe woke up.  
  
Chloe: Where is Philip?  
  
Nurse: You are awake thank god it is a miracle.  
  
Doctor: Miss Lane we need to run some tests on you while you are waiting for your boyfriend is that okay?  
  
Chloe: Yes how is my baby?  
  
Doctor: We thought we lost him earlier but he seems to be okay now.  
  
Chloe: He I am going to have a son? Oh I can't wait to tell Philip.  
  
Belle's room  
  
Mimi had been moved in there and they were all praying for Chloe to wake up. A nurse came running into the room to tell Philip the good news.  
  
Nurse: Sorry to interrupt but I have the best news.  
  
Belle: Is Chloe awake?  
  
Nurse: Not yet she is improving. But the good news is that we were wrong about the baby. The baby is alive and he is doing well.  
  
Philip: He? I am going to be a daddy. I am going to have a son.  
  
As everyone was thanking God for their miracle another nurse came running into the room.  
  
Nurse #2: is there a Philip in here?  
  
Philip: Yeah that's me is something wrong?  
  
Nurse#2: No only good news. Miss Lane is awake now and asking for you.  
  
Philip thanked them for the good news and ran to Chloe's room. Philip and Chloe talked about how scared they both were and how much they loved each other and then they both drifted off to sleep. 


	57. Chapter 57

1 month later  
  
Chloe, Belle, and Mimi were back at Salem University and the guys were back at UCLA. All of them were given excused absences but they had a ton of work to catch up on. The girls had recovered greatly and are about 4 months along.  
  
Belle: I am starving let's go get something to eat.  
  
Chloe: Belle we just ate 2 hours ago and you ate a ton.  
  
Belle: Hey I am pregnant. I get to eat as much as I want.  
  
Mimi: It is so unfair you are 4 months pregnant and you have barely gained any weight. I have already gained 10 more pounds than you and you eat 3 times as much as me.  
  
Chloe: Tell me about it. I wish I had your body.  
  
The phone rang in the new apartment.  
  
Mickey: Girls I need to meet with you about the trail since it starts tomorrow. You won't get called to testify until tomorrow evening. So I thought I would check and see if there is anything that you want to go over.  
  
Chloe: Nope we are good. We will never forget what they put us through.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict?  
  
Jury: We have your honor. "We the jury find the defendants Christopher, Nathan, and William guilty on the charges of trespassing, stalking, breaking and entering, kidnapping, and 6 counts of attempted murder.  
  
Judge: Will the Defendants please rise. Christopher, Nathan, and William you are sentenced to 50 years in jail without bail. As for you Mr. Johnson you should be ashamed of yourself hitting an 8 moth pregnant woman. Your example is what got your sons into this situation. Consider yourself lucky that I am not going to let Mr. Brady kill you for hitting his wife.  
  
Belle, Chloe, and Mimi were so excited they jumped for joy it was finally over. As Chris, Nate, and Billy were being escorted to prison they smiled at the girls and blew the girls a kiss. Belle turned around terrified into the arms of her big brother. The guys hadn't been able to come to the trial because they were so far behind in school.  
  
As soon as the girls were home they saw 15 messages on the machine. The guys wanted to know what the verdict was. The girls decided to make something to eat and then call the guys. But no sooner than Chloe started the bacon for the BLTS did the phone ring. It was Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Hello is Belle there Mimi?  
  
Mimi: Geez where is the fire we just walked in the door.  
  
Shawn: We are dying to know what the verdict was.  
  
Belle: Hey baby, it is all finally over.  
  
Shawn: What did they decide?  
  
Belle: 50 years in a maximum security prison.  
  
Shawn: So are you coming to see me this weekend?  
  
Belle: It depend on what kind of food you have.  
  
Shawn: Is that all you think about? I swear you would think you are having twins or something as much as you eat. Oh speaking of which Philip had this weird dream when Chloe was in the hospital and he saw his son.  
  
Belle: Well by the way I came up with names for the baby. If it is a boy I want to name him Patrick Thomas Brady and if it is a girl I want to name her Alexis Hope Brady. What do you think?  
  
Shawn: Have you ever mentioned this to Philip before?  
  
Belle: No I just came up with these names on the way home. Why would I tell Philip before you?  
  
Shawn: Belle ask the girls what they would name their babies.  
  
Belle: Okay but they already know what sex their babies are. So it was easier for them to pick. Chloe is having a boy and she is going to name him Deric Matthew Kirikais. Mimi is determined to name her little girl Mackenzie Ann Welles no matter what Jason thinks. Why do you care Shawn?  
  
Shawn: This is so unreal, I can't believe this. Philip had a dream that he had a son named Deric and he saw him playing with Mimi's daughter Mackenzie and this part is confusing. He said that his son was playing with our daughter Alexis and our son Patrick. But that can't be we aren't having twins.  
  
Belle: Weird Philip must be confused. Well I am going to give the girls the phone and get something to eat.  
  
After all the girls ate Belle told them about Philip's dream. They decided it was a coincidence. 


	58. Chapter 58

4 months later  
  
Chloe has just finished her exams and she was resting for the day. Their teachers allowed the to take their finals early because of the pregnancies. Chloe was now a week late and she was ready for this baby to come out.  
  
Belle was laying in bed completely finished with school for the summer and she wasn't feeling to well. She just figured it would pass so she laid down. She woke up screaming though.  
  
Belle: Oww Chloe help me please.  
  
Chloe: What is it Belle?  
  
Belle: (screaming) I think my water just broke.  
  
Mimi was walking in the door and came running in there as soon as she heard this. Belle was 2 weeks early surely this was just a false alarm. But she got on the phone and called Shawn but got no answer.  
  
Mimi: Shit he must be in class maybe Jason has his phone on.  
  
Sure enough Jason did. But he was in class so he didn't answer it. But then when he didn't answer it the phone rang again. Jason left the classroom and answered it.  
  
Mimi: Jason, Belle's water just broke tell Shawn to get here now.  
  
Jason: Mimi, okay how is she?  
  
But it was use Mimi had already hung up the phone. Mimi was on the phone again. She tried Shawn again. No answer so she left a 4th voice mail. Shawn looked down at his phone and realized he missed some calls. But he thought nothing of it. After no answer from Shawn Mimi decided to call Bo and Hope. They said they would meet them at the hospital.  
  
The girls arrive at the hospital and sure enough Belle was in labor. Hope went in with her until Shawn could get there. Luckily for Shawn the doctor said it would be at least another 5 hours before Belle would have the baby.  
  
Back at UCLA Jason was in shock. Then he realized he had to tell Shawn. So he ran back into the classroom drawing quite a bit of attention.  
  
Jason: Shawn, Belle is in labor hurry quick we have to leave. Come on Philip.  
  
Shawn: She isn't due for 2 weeks the doctor said she wouldn't be early.  
  
Jason: Mimi called me and told me that Belle's wter broke they are taking her to the hospital and hung p.  
  
Shawn was in shock he didn't think that it could be true already but then his father called his cell phone.  
  
Shawn: Dad what is it?  
  
Bo: Get your ass here now Belle is in labor they said it would take about 5 hours but she is in a lot of pain and she keeps calling for you. Your mother is staying with her until you get here.  
  
Shawn: We are on our way dad.  
  
Jason: See I told you so.  
  
Teachers: Boys will you please sit down.  
  
Philip: Sorry we can't his girlfriend is in labor we have to leave.  
  
Teacher: Then go but make sure you get your homework assignments.  
  
The boys went home and grabbed their bags and speed home. 


	59. Chapter 59

Belle's Hospital Room  
  
Belle had now been in labor 3 hours. She was in a lot of pain and she needed Shawn. He was called 2 and a haf hours ago and he still wasn't there. Belle was starting to get worried about him so she had Hope call him.  
  
Hope: Okay, Belle Sweetie it is ringing,  
  
Belle: Okay, oww....make it stop.  
  
Hope: Belle breath sweetie it is almost over.  
  
Belle: He didn't answer where is her, I need him.  
  
Hope: I am going to go get the doctor these contractions are getting a lot closer.  
  
Belle reached over and grabbed the phone to try Shawn again.  
  
Belle: owwww......pick up please pick up.  
  
Jason: Hello.  
  
Belle: Jason, owww God it hurts. Where is Shawn owww....  
  
Jason: His is driving we are 10 minutes away. We got a flat tire and then he sped becasue it was taking so long and then he got a ticket.  
  
Belle: Owww, help me please owww.  
  
Shawn can hear Belle screaming into the phone so he grabs it from Jason.  
  
Shawn: Are you okay babe I swear I am hurrying.  
  
Belle: It hurts so bad. Your mom siad the baby will be born in 30 minutes at the most. Owww. Hope help me it hurts.  
  
Belledropped the phone becasue she was in so much pain. Hope and the doctor came running in. Shawn was screaming into the phone so Hope got it.  
  
Hope: Shawn sweetie where are you?  
  
Shawn: Pulling into the parking lot. Is Belle alright?  
  
Hope: Shawn this baby is coming now it wants out hurry.  
  
Shawn raced intot he hospital and then Bo ran him to get scrubs on and he ran into be with Belle. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand  
  
Belle: Shawn thank god you are here.  
  
Shawn: I know I tried to hurry, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I love you.  
  
Belle: Owww. I hate you. You did this to me. I am so sorry I don't know what is wrong with me.  
  
And with that she squeezed his hand so hard she almost broke it. Hope tried to sneak out since Shawn was there but Belle stopped her.  
  
Belle: Hope please stay I don't want you to leave.  
  
Doctor: Now Belle one more big push.  
  
After one more push Belle had given birth to Patrick Thomas Brady. But Belle was still in pain and the doctor told her she wasn't done yet.  
  
Hope: What do you mean she isn't done yet. My son is holding the baby.  
  
Doctor: Well we seemed to miss his little sibling on the ultrasound.  
  
The nurse took Patrick so Shawn could help Belle. Everyone in the waiting room was going crazy because they heard a baby cry and no one came out to tell them if it was a boy or girl.  
  
There was a huge crowd in the waiting room. Marlena, John, Tyler, Kyle, Brady, and the 6 babies. Bo, JT, Thomas, Mackenzie, the 4 babies. Alice Horton, Jennifer Horton, Brandon Walker, Jack Devoreu, Roman, Kate, Sami, Austin, Carrie, Mike, Eric, Greta, Nicole, Victor, Caroline, Shawn, Doug, Julie, Lexie, Abe, Maggie, Mickey, Mimi, Mimi's parents, Jason's parents, Craig, Nancy, Chloe, Philip, Jason, and Jason's parents.  
  
NOTE  
  
The following people are married and have the following children.  
  
1. Jennifer Horton and Brandon Walker  
  
--Abby Deverou= 8 years old  
  
--Racheal Walker=1 year old  
  
--Jennifer is 2 months pregnant with 5 babies.  
  
2. Billy Reed and Jack Deverou  
  
--Abby Deverou=8 years old  
  
--Kalley Deverou=3 years old  
  
--Billy is 6 month pregnant with twins.  
  
3. Greta Von Amburge and Eric Brady  
  
--Dominic=3 years old  
  
--Whitney=2 years old  
  
--Greta is 7 months pregnant with 4 babies.  
  
4. Sami Brady and Austin Reed  
  
--Will=6 years old  
  
--Cory=4 years old  
  
--Melissa=2 years old  
  
--Sami is 5 months pregnant with twins  
  
5. Carrie Brady and Mike Horton  
  
--Nicholas=3 years old  
  
--Alex=2 years old  
  
--Carrie is 8 months pregnant with triplets.  
  
6. Nicole Walker and Victor Kirikais  
  
--Andrew=2 years old  
  
--Nicole is 9 months pregnant with triplets due anytime.  
  
7. Kate Roberts and Roman Brady  
  
--Kimberly=4  
  
--Kate is 1 month pregnant with twins.  
  
**End of Note***  
  
Finally Eric had enough so he had to know how his little sister was. So he decided to go ask at the nurse's station.  
  
Eric: Why don't we know if it was a boy or girl yet?  
  
Nurse: She is still in labor someone will notify you when she is finished.  
  
Eric: But we heard a baby cry.  
  
Nurse: Someone will be out shortly.  
  
As Eric was walking away Shawn tapped his shoulder.  
  
Shawn: Uncle Eric meet your nephew and niece.  
  
Eric: Twins! I swear this family can't just have one baby. How is Belle? What are their names?  
  
Shawn: Belle is fine she is resting she is exhausted. This brown haired blue eyed first born little boy is Patrick Thomas Brady. And the blond surprise with brown eyes is Alexis Hope Brady.  
  
Eric: They are beautiful. Let's go show everyone they are going nuts worrying.  
  
Shawn and Eric showed off the babies and then each by each everyone visited Belle and the babies. Eric and Greta went in last.  
  
Eric: Hey little sis how are you?  
  
Belle: Fine, thanks for coming.  
  
Eric: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides with all of my sisters and especially my wife pregnant I think I will be spending a lot of time here. I will be lucky if I ever get to leave.  
  
Belle: You are so silly, but I still love you.  
  
Eric: Well we are going to head out so you can rest. Love ya sis bye.  
  
Greta: Congratulations, I love you bye.  
  
After everyone left Belle and Shawn fell asleep side by side on her hospital bed. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60  
  
Shawn woke up early the next morning to see Belle fast asleep. She had never looked more beautiful than she did right at that moment. He decided to run home and take a shower while she was sleeping.  
  
Black Mansion  
  
John and Marlena were up with the babies and they were trying to decide how to help Belle and her friends with the babies.  
  
John: She isn't going to live in that apartment it is too small especially with the twins.  
  
Marlena: Maybe we should call the rest of the parents and all go in on a big house.  
  
John: I'll call Victor first. You call Kate and see if her and Roman want to help.  
  
So John called Victor and Marlena called Kate.  
  
John: Is Victor home?  
  
Nicole: Just a minute he is getting Andrew up.  
  
John: How is your pregnancy going?  
  
Nicole: Well it would be nice if I could have the babies some time soon.  
  
John: I'm sure you will, but weren't you due 2 days ago?  
  
Nicole: Yep, but Andrew was 2 weeks late so who knows.  
  
Victor: Nicole who is on the phone?  
  
Nicole: John Black he wants to talk to you about Philip.  
  
Victor: Hey John what's up?  
  
John: Well I was wanting to run an idea by you.  
  
Victor: Okay shot.  
  
John: What do you think about all of the parents going in on a big house for all the kids to live in.  
  
Victor: Sure just tell me how much. Is anyone else going in on it.  
  
John: Everyone's parents are going to help pay for it. The men are all meeting to go look for a house in about an hour can you make it?  
  
Victor: Sure can I'll be over there in 30 minutes. Thanks for calling John, see you soon.  
  
John: Hold on, Marlena wants Nicole and Andrew to come over the rest of the mom's and children are.  
  
Victor: Sure we will see you soon.  
  
Belle's Room  
  
Shawn came back with outfits for the twins and teddy bears. He also got a dozen red roses for Belle.  
  
Belle: They are beautiful thank you.  
  
Shawn: Anything for you.  
  
Belle: I get to leave tomorrow with the babies. You have to leave in 3 more days to go back to school.  
  
Shawn: I know but there is only 2 more weeks of school and then I am finished.  
  
Belle: The twins were almost born on my birthday. you know it is only a week away.  
  
Shawn: I know April 21 is the twins and then April 28 is your birthday. When the birthday come around I am going to go broke.  
  
Belle: Hey yours is 2 weeks before Christmas so that is expensive too buddy.  
  
Shawn: Yeah I know sweetheart.  
  
Girls' Apartment  
  
Jason and Mimi were laying in bed when Mimi woke up with a lot of discomfort.  
  
Mimi: Jason I don't feel so good.  
  
Jason: What's wrong?  
  
Mimi: Oh shit I think my water just broke.  
  
Jason: No that was Belle's.  
  
Mimi: Well you know what mine just broke too,  
  
Jason grabbed the bags and found a note from Philip. Philip and Chloe were at the hospital because Chloe is in labor.  
  
Jason: Mimi, Chloe is in labor too.  
  
Mimi: Oh finally she was in so much pain.  
  
Jason and Mimi rushed to the hospital. Mimi was admitted into a room and she sent jason to check on Chloe.  
  
Chloe's room  
  
Philip: Doctor it has been 5 hours when is the baby going to come?  
  
Chloe: I can't take this pain anymore.  
  
Doctor: I just need you to push a few more times.  
  
With that Chloe gave birth to an 8 lb Deric Matthew Kirikais. Kate, Roman, Nicole, Victor, Craig, and Nancy came and visited and then went back to house hunting. Chloe gave birth on April 22.  
  
Mimi's Room  
  
Jason: Chloe gave birth to a healthy brown haired green eyed 8 lb little boy named Deric Matthew Kirikais.  
  
Mimi: Oh thank god everything went okay.  
  
Doctor: Miss Lockhart you shouldn't have this baby for another 8 hours so try to rest.  
  
So Mimi feel asleep with Jason by her side. 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61  
  
House Shopping: Dad's  
  
The dads were looking at a 4 story house with a finished basement. It had 5 bedrooms on each of the top 3 floors. Each of the top 3 floors had a bonus room. The main level had a huge kitchen, dining room, living room, family room, and a sun room. There is a bathroom in each bedroom, 2 on the main level, and 2 in the basement. So there was a total of 19 bathrooms. The basement had a workout room, game room, kitchen, living room, and a huge laundry room.  
  
The house also has a 4 car garage. The backyard was 6 acres with a pool with slides and a diving board, hot tub, deck, and a huge lake with diving boards and a trapez. The owners wanted 1 million dollars for everything.  
  
John: This house is too good to be true.  
  
Victor: That must mean it is the perfect house.  
  
Craig: I think this is the best we have seen.  
  
Bo: The price is very responsible for the all that it comes with.  
  
Roman: Should we see what it would cost to get them to move out by tomorrow?  
  
Mike Lockhart: That is the best idea yet.  
  
Jake Welles: I will go find out.  
  
So the men convinced them to move out by the next day by giving them $10,000. Each of the parents were to pay $200,000. The extra $400,000 was to be used to decorate the house. The men decided to call their wives so they could come see the house. 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62  
  
The dad's went to the bank and got their $200,000 check to pay for the house. Their wives were out picking out furniture for the babies' rooms.  
  
Furniture Shopping  
  
Hope: Marlena could you believe how nice that house was?  
  
Marlena: It is gorgeous and it is only been built a year. Why on earth would those people sell it and build a new house?  
  
Hope: Bo said that they are building a smaller house because they couldn't afford this one.  
  
Marlena: Well the kids are getting a practically brand new house with all new appliances who could ask for more.  
  
Hope: Oh Marlena look at this crib it is gorgeous.  
  
Marlena: Oh I love it, look they even engrave the baby's name into the headboard. I think we should get 4 of these for the babies.  
  
Hope: What about the watching dressers and changing tables?  
  
Marlena: Well let's get 4 of these too. Should we have them sent to my house?  
  
Hope: Let's call John and Bo and see what they want us to do with everything.  
  
Bo: Hello Fancyface busy shopping?  
  
Hope: Honey I know you guys are busy but what do we do with the furniture that we pick out?  
  
Bo: Have them deliver it to the new house the people almost have everything moved out. They are getting the last of it right now. Plus the cleaning service that Kate called is already started with the bedrooms. So just have it delivered here and we will take care of it from there.  
  
Hope: Okay sweetie is there anything you need us to do except shop.  
  
Bo: I need the border for the twins' nursery. Do you have that already I told you to take care of that first.  
  
Hope: We have all the borders picked out for every room on Shawn and Belle's floor even for all the bathrooms. We are just waiting on the other mothers to do the main floor and the basement. Should we meet up with them and take care of that now?  
  
Bo: Get all the borders picked out and the paint so we can get that much done today.  
  
Hope: Okay but honey listen we already picked out cribs, dressers, changing tables, and rocking chairs. Oh did you drop off the car seats at the hospital for Belle and Shawn?  
  
Bo: Yes, and Shawn got outfits for them to wear home everything is taken care of. 


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63  
  
Belle's Room  
  
Shawn wheeled Belle's wheelchair into Chloe's room so she could see baby Deric.  
  
Chloe: Belle I bet you are ready to go home.  
  
Belle: Yeah but when I get out of her I have to stay with my parents until Shawn is done with school then I can go back to the apartment.  
  
Chloe: Well you might need the extra help with the babies.  
  
Belle: Can you imagine what it is going to be like with 6 adults in our small apartment not to mention 4 newborns. We might need to get a bigger apartment.  
  
Shawn: Well when I get done with classes we will figure it all out. But for now let's concentrate on just being happy. Besides our parents are going to help us as much as they can.  
  
Philip: How about we go visit Mimi I heard she still has about 6 hours before the baby will be born. She could probably use some company.  
  
So they got Chloe into a wheelchair and they headed down to Mimi's room.  
  
Dad's at the new house  
  
Bo: Well we only have the main floor and the basement to finish putting the border up we can start putting the baby's furniture once we are done with the border.  
  
John: Have our wives picked out the furniture for the other bedrooms yet?  
  
Craig: I will call Nancy and check and see.  
  
So Craig called Nancy to get the scoop.  
  
Nancy: Hello dear.  
  
Craig: Have you picked out the furniture for the bedrooms and the other rooms yet?  
  
Nancy: Right now we have picked out 6 desks, 6 Dell computers, computer desks, 6 leather chairs, book cases, and we have 12 chairs: 2 for each office. Plus we even got a small bassinet for the babies for each office. We had it delivered to the house it should be there soon. Oh and a man will be there in an hour to set everything up for the computers just let him do what he needs to do.  
  
Craig: You did all that in just one hour. How do you do it.  
  
Nancy: Never underestimate a woman's ability to shop. Well got to go we are headed to buy couches, tables, and lights. Oh wait is the borders done in all the rooms yet.  
  
Craig: We are finishing up the basement and then it is done. Well I will let you get back to shopping. I love you.  
  
Mimi's Room  
  
Mimi was asleep in the bed and Jason was reading a magazine by her side. Chloe, Philip, Belle, and Shawn have just entered the room.  
  
Shawn: Hey man is she alright?  
  
Jason: Yeah the doctor said it may be after midnight before she has the baby so she has to rest. But I am going to wake her she would kill me if she knew you were in here and I let her sleep through it.  
  
So Jason woke Mimi up while Shawn and Philip went to get the babies to show Mimi.  
  
Mimi: Oh give them to me. I want to hold all of them.  
  
Jason sat by Mimi on the bed and held Patrick while Mimi held Deric and Alexis.  
  
Mimi: They are so precious. Seeing them will motivate me though the pain that is still to come. Belle how did you do it. I mean Chloe had you two babies as motivation and I have all three of them what got you through the pain.  
  
Belle: I just thought of how much Shawn loves me and that we could anything together and somehow I found the strength. There is no better feeling in the world than hearing your baby cry for the first time.  
  
Mimi: Oh I can't wait to have this baby. But you know what is weird. Our parents are acting strange. My parents stopped by for about a half an hour and told me to call them when I get closer to giving birth that they have errands to run. And all of your parents didn't stay very long either.  
  
Belle: I know my parents haven't even visited today. And when Bo came he just dropped off the car seats and left. He said he had to be somewhere. I wonder what is up. Usually nothing is more important than us to our parents.  
  
Shawn: Maybe they just are busy. I am sure we will find out what is going on they are horrible at keeping secrets. Oh Mimi JT and Kyle are coming to visit you in about half an hour so we are going to let you rest again.  
  
Belle: yeah get your rest Meems so you have all the strength you need. I love you.  
  
Chloe: Good luck we are here if you need us.  
  
After they left Mimi called her mom and dad to see when they were coming to visit.  
  
Jane Lockhart: Hey sweetheart how are you?  
  
Mimi: Mom when are you coming to visit I need you here.  
  
Jane: I will be there in a couple of hours and then I will stay the rest of the night I promise. And Jason's mom will be with me. But I have to go sweetheart. I love you.  
  
Mimi: Okay bye mom.  
  
Now Mimi was convinced that something was up but she let her self drift off to sleep.  
  
The New House  
  
The babies' furniture had arrived so the men had them bring it up to the room. They decided to let the women decide where they wanted it to go.  
  
The husbands decided to go buy lawn equipment and pool equipment. They had Brady stay at the house to get all the delivers.  
  
Furniture Store  
  
Jane: I hate not being there for Mimi but his has to be done so they will be surprised when they all get out.  
  
Marlena: I know Belle hates the idea of staying at home she wants to be on her own not staying with her parents.  
  
Nancy: It will all be worth it when we see the look on their faces.  
  
Hope: Ladies check out this sectional it would look great in the living room in the basement it matches the border perfectly.  
  
All the women had left to find was lamps and end tables for the family room. Then all they had to do was pick out exercise equipment for the exercise room and games for the entertainment room in the basement. But all the other furniture had been sent to the house.  
  
Marlena: Jane why don't you and Sandy go ahead and go to the hospital we will call you when we get all the furniture situated. You should be there with your kids.  
  
Sandy Welles: Are you sure you guys got it all under control without us?  
  
Hope: Yes go be with your kids.  
  
So Sandy and Jane called Jake and Mike and had them meet them at the hosptial. 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64  
  
The New House  
  
Brady was going insane trying to figure out where all the stuff was supposed to go. Everything was coming all at once. So he called his mom.  
  
Marlena: Hey Brady is everything arriving yet?  
  
Brady: Where are you I need some help here?  
  
Marlena: Where did you dad go?  
  
Brady: The men went to get pool cleaning supplies, and lawn equipment an hour ago and everything has started to come at once and I have no clue where it all goes. So I need your help NOW.  
  
Marlena: Calm down Brady we are completely finished furniture shopping we are going to do the rest later. We were just going to grab food for everyone but we will come to the house and you can go get the food.  
  
Brady: Oh no here comes another delivery truck I have to go.  
  
Marlena: We will hurry son. Bye  
  
So the women head back to the house to help poor Brady. When they arrived there was 10 delivery trucks sitting in the driveway. So the women parked and ran to the house.  
  
Hope: I will handle the offices. Marlena you handle the bedrooms. Nancy you handle the babies rooms. Kate you handle the basement. And Nicole you handle the main floor. And Brady you find the dads and tell them if they know what is good for them they will get home. And here is some money go get everyone some food.  
  
Brady: Thank god I am out of here.  
  
So the women told the delivery men where each piece of furniture went and after an hour of that they finally had all the furniture in the right rooms. Just as they were finishing another 3 trucks pull up, followed by Craig's car.  
  
Nancy: The furniture is all here what could that possibly be.  
  
Craig: Well honey one has all the lawn equipment and the other is the pool equipment but I have no idea what is in the other one.  
  
Brady: That truck has the swing set and the sandbox that I picked out.  
  
Hope: Oh that was so sweet we totally forgot to look for that kind of stuff.  
  
Brady: Well let's eat while it is hot and then arrange this furniture to make it look like a house.  
  
They spent the next hour talking and eating. Then they got down to work on the house. The women showed the men were they wanted everything and when it was finished it looked gorgeous. It was almost 11:30 so they called to check on Mimi.  
  
Jane: Yes she is got about 20 or 40 minutes left. Is the house done?  
  
Hope: Well tomorrow we will have to buy the TV's, clothes, baby supplies, cleaning supplies, and go to the grocery. We will have to start early because we have to move all of their current stuff to the new apartment. Bo, John, Roman, and Victor are going to UCLA to get all of Shawn, Jason, and Philip's stuff. So it will be just us women at the hospital.  
  
12:10 Mimi's Room  
  
Mimi: I can't take this anymore make the pain stop.  
  
Jason: Doctor please help her.  
  
Doctor: Mimi only a couple more pushes and it will all be over.  
  
With that Mimi gave birth to Mackenzie Ann Welles on April 23 at 12:15 A.M. Mackenzie had brown hair and blue eyes and she weighed 7lbs.  
  
Everyone stayed and visited and then they headed home to get some rest for the big day of shopping that was ahead of them. They were all exhausted 3 straight days at the hospital and all the shopping. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65  
  
Marlena woke up at 8:00 A.M. to the phone ringing. She tried to ignore it but the person was persistent.  
  
Hope: Marlena the landscapers are here and they are landscaping around the lake and around the house. They promise to have it done by 8 tonight.  
  
Marlena: Call the other moms and tell them to meet at The Pub for breakfast and then we will head to the store to finish all of the shopping. Oh and I called Carrie and Sami(they made up in my story), Greta, Jennifer, and Billy and they said that Austin, Mike, Eric, Brandon, and Jack will come help the men and they will watch all the kids. Mrs. Horton is going to help them also. So make sure all of the kids are dropped off at Mrs. Horton's house.  
  
Hope: Oh I am so glad you took care of all that I totally forgot. I woke up and came straight here. If we are going to have this house done by tomorrow we need to get to work. I want the kids to be able to enjoy the new house and not have any work to do.  
  
Marlena: Well I am going to get ready so call all of the other mothers. Oh and Brady went with Shawn this morning to pick up Belle and the twins. He is telling the kids that we are all shopping for gifts for the twins so they aren't suspicious. Well see you in an hour.  
  
Hope: Bye Marlena.  
  
Belle's Room  
  
Belle: I wonder where Shawn is?  
  
Chloe: Well after Philip wheeled me down here he said that him and Jason were going to go call him. How did you stand it in here for 2 days I am ready to leave. I am so glad that I get to go home tomorrow morning.  
  
Mimi: Tell me about it. I want to take a nice hot shower and have a decent meal. But hopefully tomorrow will come very soon. Where is your mom and Hope?  
  
Belle: They got up early this morning and are shopping for gifts for the twins. Brady is coming with Shawn to take us the the mansion.  
  
Shawn, Brady, Kyle, Tyler, JT, Thomas, Mackenzie, Jason, and Philip all entered the room.  
  
Brady: How are all the proud mothers this morning?  
  
Mimi, Chloe, and Belle: Fine.  
  
Tyler: Well Belle you are all checked out we and JT are going to go get the twins from the nurse.  
  
Tyler and JT walked into the room with the babies in their cute little outfits that Shawn had bought and they were in their car seats with blankets over them. They were fast asleep. Well the nurse took a big group picture and then Belle and Shawn took the babies home 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66  
  
Philip's house  
  
Philip woke up around 10:00 and he decided to get in the shower and eat breakfast and then he was going to pick up Chloe. He got done getting ready around 11:15 and decided to get in his car and go get Chloe but his car was gone.  
  
Philip: Dad someone stole my car call the police.  
  
Nicole: Calm down Philip your dad is having it worked on to make sure everything is running alright now that you have a baby to drive around too.  
  
Philip: Oh well how am I supposed to get to the hospital then.  
  
Nicole: Bo is picking you up. We are all meeting at the Black's house for lunch so he offered to pick up you, Chloe, Jason, Mimi, and the babies since he had to run by the hospital anyways.  
  
Philip: I guess all of our parents think alike then right?  
  
Nicole: We just want you guys to be safe.  
  
At 11:30 Bo pulled up. They checked out of the hospital and Bo tied a blindfold on all them and tied their hands behind their backs so they couldn't peak.  
  
Chloe: Bo why are you tying us up?  
  
Bo: It is a surprise and I can't drive and worry about you guys peeking.  
  
So they all agreed to go along with it for Bo's sake. At about 12:05 John pulled in with Belle and Shawn and the twins. He helped them out of the car and handed each of them one of the twins as Bo pulled up. He helped the rest of them out and then they helped them into the backyard.  
  
All the kids family was there waiting to surprise them. Later on everyone else would come by for lunch party at 1:00. All the parents helped removed the blindfold but made them keep their eyes closed.  
  
Bo: Now on the count of 3, I want you to open your eyes. 1, 2, 3, open them.  
  
Everyone: Surprise.  
  
The Kids: What is all of this?  
  
Marlena: This is why we have been to busy to visit you guys in the hospital.  
  
Philip: Who lives here?  
  
Nicole: Well all of you 6 now do.  
  
Belle: This is for us. You got to be kidding me. It is gorgeous, but we can't afford this we are still in school.  
  
Victor: That is why we bought it and everything in it for you.  
  
The kids thanked their parents a million times and then they headed for the tour.  
  
Belle: You mean to tell me that each couple gets their own floor.  
  
Marlena: Yes and this is your floor. See all the pictures of you and Shawn on the walls.  
  
Shawn: This is awesome but when are we moving our clothes and stuff in.  
  
Bo: We already did it for you. We even got all of you guy's stuff from school.  
  
Hope: Here is your room. After much debate we convinced your dads that you should be able to share a bed.  
  
Marlena: We bought you some new clothes too.  
  
Belle: Oh my god you bought us a whole new wardrobe.  
  
John: That isn't all either they furnished the bathrooms in all five rooms of your floor. And the two office closets are full of you guys' old clothes.  
  
Shawn: What office?  
  
Bo: Well son since you both are still in school we used the two extra rooms into offices one for each of you.  
  
Shawn: That is so nice thank you dad.  
  
Belle: Oh Shawn look at the twins room it is gorgeous.  
  
Shawn: You bought all their clothes and toys to thank you so much.  
  
They showed the kids all the rooms in the house and then they showed them their lawn equipment now it was time for them to see the van.  
  
Belle: Whose van is that dad why is it in the garage.  
  
John: Well dear that is for all of your kids. It holds 11 people.  
  
All the kids loved the house and they thanked their parents and started to greet the family as they arrived.  
  
But there was a car that pulled up that no one recognized. There were three guys in the car about 26 years old that claimed to be photographers for the paper. There to take pictures of the house.  
  
What was weird though is that they didn't even want to see inside they mostly took pictures of the girls and the babies. They left when Bo asked when the pictures would be in the paper.  
  
Belle: That was strange.  
  
Bo: I know I don't have a good feeling about it either.  
  
Stan's car  
  
Stan: Yes Mr. Johnson me, Jerry, and Time got all the pictures you asked for. Now what do you want us to do with them.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Take them to my sons in the prison. The pictures are of their ex-girlfriends and of my future grandchildren. Also I would like you to spy on the girls and take pictures. Oh and you are to put letters from my sons into their mailbox daily for my sons. They miss their girlfriends dearly.  
  
Stan: We will develop these and take them to them immediately sir.  
  
Salem's prison  
  
Stan: Chris here is the pictures you asked for.  
  
Chris looked at the pictures and when he came to one of Belle, Shawn, and the twins he cut Shawn's head off and glued a his face on his body. Then he stuck it in the envelope with the letter to Belle.  
  
Chris: I want this delivered immediately. Oh and what are the babies names.  
  
Stan: Patrick and Alexis. The other two are Mackenzie and Deric.  
  
Stan, Jerry, and Tim left and dropped off the letters in the mailbox.  
  
The Kid's House  
  
The tables, tents, and chairs had been picked up and the mess was all cleaned up. The kids were saying their goodbyes and then they went to sleep in their brand new house.  
  
The next morning  
  
The girls woke up early to make breakfast in bed for the boys. While Belle was finishing the toast, and Chloe was pouring coffee, Mimi went out to get the paper.  
  
Stan, Jerry, and Tim were hiding in the woods waiting to take pictures. They took pictures of Mimi when she went to the mailbox.  
  
Mimi grabbed the paper and the three envelopes in the mailbox. She opened the one with her name and she started screaming.  
  
Belle and Chloe rushed outside to see what is wrong and Belle and Chloe looked at the picture of Jason's head cut off and Nate's head in it's place. They opened their envelopes and found the same pictures and started screaming.  
  
Shawn, Philip, and Jason ran down the stairs to see what was wrong while the babies screamed from all the commotion. The whole time the girls were outside screaming they were being photographed. But when the guys got outside Stan, Jerry, and Tim ran off afraid of what would happen when the guys found out. 


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67  
  
Shawn, Jason, and Belle rushed down to the girls with the babies in their hands.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetie what happened?  
  
Chloe: Look at this. It is all starting again. I can't take any more of this. It isn't fair. I thought they were in jail.  
  
Jason: I am going to go call Bo.  
  
Shawn and Philip handed the babies to the girls and headed to search the property to see if they could find out who put the letters in the mailbox.  
  
Belle: Chloe I am so sorry.  
  
Chloe: Belle none of this is your fault do you hear me none of it.  
  
When Shawn was going to the mailbox he found 3 more letters.  
  
Shawn: They have been here the whole time. How is that possible Philip they are in jail.  
  
Philip: I don't know but whoever is behind all of this if I catch them I am going to kill them.  
  
Shawn: I know poor Belle is terrified. I think I am going to pay Chris a visit in jail.  
  
Jason: Guys Bo said that he needs the letters and he said to stay away from the jail until they know more. I guess your dad knows your temper pretty well.  
  
Shawn: He wants me to wait again. Look at what happened last time I waited. I have to go back to school for 2 weeks and he just wants me to leave the love of my life and my children here to fend for themselves. I do not think so. I am going to that jail and I am going right now.  
  
The guys packed the kids in the van and drove them over to Carrie and Mike's house and asked them to look after the babies. They were going to leave the girls there to but they would not stay so they let them come.  
  
Shawn, Belle, and Chris are in the visiting area.  
  
Chris: Belle how sweet of you to visit me here. I knew you loved me.  
  
Belle: You are sick don't even look at me you jerk. I came here to tell you for the last time that I hate you do you understand me I HATE YOU.  
  
Shawn: Belle let me handle this.  
  
Belle: Shawn no this is my problem and I will deal with it. Now listen to me now Chris. I am tired of being scared of you. And you think you are so smart. Your cell is being checked right now to see if you have more pictures of me. And if you do then they are going to go through your mail and make sure there isn't anymore being sent to you.  
  
Chris: Belle I just wanted to see you.  
  
Belle: See me is that why you cut my boyfriends head off and then put yours in its place. I want you to stay away from my family you got that stay the hell away.  
  
As Belle was going off on Chris 3 more visitors came in. I guess the messages just mixed up because Stan, Tim, and Jerry walked in with more pictures of the girls.  
  
Stan: Oh we have to get out of here they will recognize us.  
  
Jerry: Let's spilt they didn't see us.  
  
Bo: (standing right behind them) But I did see you. Let me see those pictures please.  
  
The kids all walked over to see the pictures that had been taken that day. Belle was so angry that she slapped Stan across the face.  
  
Belle: You jerk we allow you to come into our home and you do this.  
  
Bo: You have the right to remain silent anything you say wil be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I have just read them to you.  
  
Stan: Yes.  
  
Chris: I want my pictures we paid for them and I want them now.  
  
Belle: They are court evidence now so you can forget it.  
  
Officer: Congratulations Chris you now can no longer receive mail without having it checked first.  
  
Bo: Take these men into custody.  
  
The kids all went and picked up the babies and then they went home. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68  
  
Belle, Chloe, and Shawn asked the guys to stop by the grocery store on the way home.  
  
Shawn: Our parents already bought all of our groceries. What else could you possibly need?  
  
Belle: We are going to have all the families over for dinner. We plan to make a lobster dinner and have shrimp for appetizers so we need to go buy lobsters for everyone and shrimp. Wait how many lobsters is that?  
  
Mimi: That is 31 counting us right? Did we mention everyone?  
  
Shawn: Oh my cousin Taylor is staying with parents for the summer. She isn't getting along with her parents. So is it okay if she comes.  
  
Chloe: Sure that is 32 right. Oh and what about the little kids.  
  
Belle: Well I think we should get chicken fingers for the younger kids. There is 6 younger kids. Oh and we can pick up a variety of baby foods for me and Shawn's little siblings.  
  
Note:  
  
Belle's Siblings  
  
1-Brady=22  
  
2-Kyle=17  
  
3-Tyler=13  
  
4- Kortney=11 months  
  
5-Alicia=11 months  
  
6-Nathan=11 months  
  
7-Logan=11 months  
  
8-April=11 months  
  
9-Rianna=11 months  
  
---Marlena is 4 months pregnant---  
  
**Belle is going to be 21 in a week**  
  
Shawn's Siblings  
  
1-JT=17  
  
2-Thomas=13  
  
3-Mackenzie=2  
  
4-Adam=6 months  
  
5-Jessica=6 months  
  
6-Stacey=6 months  
  
7-Kendra=6 months  
  
---Hope is 2 months pregnant with triplets---  
  
---Shawn's cousin Taylor is 21---  
  
***Shawn is 21***  
  
***Philip's Family***  
  
1-Bo=43(Victor's)  
  
2-Austin=32(Kate's)  
  
3-Billy=30(Kate's)  
  
4-Lucas=29 (Kate's)  
  
5-Kimberely=4 (Roman & Kate's)  
  
6-Andrew=2 (Victor & Nicole's)  
  
---Nicole is 9 months pregnant with triplets---  
  
---Kate is 2 months pregnant with twins---  
  
***Philip is 21***  
  
Chloe's Family  
  
1-Allison=16(twin)  
  
2-Whitney=16(twin)  
  
3-Lesa=12  
  
4-Lilah=2  
  
---Nancy is 5 months pregnant---  
  
***Chloe is 21***  
  
Jason's Family  
  
1-Kelly=13  
  
2-Matt=4  
  
---Sandy is 6 months pregnant---  
  
***Jason is 21***  
  
Mimi's Family  
  
1-Kennedy=13  
  
2-Conner=12  
  
3-Jordan=2  
  
---Jane is 7 months pregnant  
  
***Mimi is 21***  
  
Shawn: How do you plan on paying for shrimp for 32 people and for that much lobster.  
  
Belle: We were doing some modeling work before we meet you guys so we made quite a bit of money. We are going to run in get the lobster, chicken, shrimp, salad, and salad dressing and we will be right out.  
  
Shawn: Okay sweetheart take your time.  
  
Alexis was starting to cry so Belle took her into the grocery with her. Belle, Chloe, and Mimi got a huge cartload of food and headed to the register where they saw Susan a good friend from high school.  
  
Susan: Oh my god hey guys what are you guys doing here.  
  
Chloe: Well our parents just bought us a house for us and our boyfriends and we are going to have our parents over for dinner.  
  
Belle: So are you dating anyone?  
  
Susan: We and Kevin are dating now. We have been together 6 months. What about you guys. I hear your mom had 6 babies Belle but I thought they would be older than that.  
  
Belle: This is my little girl Alexis she is only 4 days old and her twin brother Patrick is in the car with his dad.  
  
Susan: Oh my goodness she is so precious. So what have you two been up to.  
  
Chloe: Well ring this up and we will show you.  
  
So Susan checked them out and even gave them her discount which came in handy since they spent $3OO.00. The girls took the bags out to the car and went to get the guys and the rest of the babies out of the van to come meet Susan.  
  
Belle: Susan this is my boyfriend Shawn and this little guy is her twin.  
  
Susan: How precious can I hold him.  
  
Belle: Sure but you have to meet Chloe and Mimi's surprise.  
  
Susan: Okay surprise me.  
  
Chloe: This is my boyfriend Philip and my three day old son Deric.  
  
Mimi: This is my boyfriend Jason and my two day old daughter Mackenzie.  
  
Susan: Oh my goodness now I see why your parents bought you a house. Where do you live now?  
  
Belle: We live on 1451 Oak Meadow Lane.  
  
Susan: Your parents bought you that huge house with a lake they wanted like a million dollars for that house it is absouletly gorgeous I have always wanted to see the inside.  
  
Mimi: Well one day next week we will have you and Kevin over to visit but don't tell him where it is let it be a surprise. Oh here is our new phone number if you ever just want to stop by.  
  
Susan: Nice to see you guys but I have to get back to work.  
  
As the kids were walking out they ran right into Mr. Johnson.  
  
Mr. Johnson: If it isn't the town sluts.  
  
Belle: Go to hell.  
  
Mr. Johnson smacked Belle almost knocking her off of her feet she almost dropped Alexis but Jason grabbed her. Since Shawn had Patrick. Chloe took her knee and kneed him. He fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Chloe: Maybe if someone would have done that a long time ago you would have never had your bastard sons.  
  
With that they left with Jason and Philip pulling Shawn by his shirt to keep him from killing that man.  
  
They drove home in silence. When they got home they put the kids down for a nap. The girls started preparing dinner while the guys called and invited everyone.  
  
Mimi: I can't beleive that the guys have to go back to school tomorrow morning.  
  
Chloe: I know it will be hard without them here.  
  
Jason: That is why Brady is staying here. He finished shcool Friday and he is staying here the 2 weeks we have left of school.  
  
Mimi: We can handle ourselves.  
  
Shawn: With everything that has happened it is either that or we all cram into our small apartment at school for 2 weeks. 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69  
  
Shawn: Belle there is no reason to be scared now that we found out who is taking the pictures.  
  
Belle: I know but I just have this feeling that they will never completely go away.  
  
Philip: It is only for 2 weeks and then we will be back. Besides you guys are driving up in the van next weekend right.  
  
Shawn: Well yeah they have to for Belle's birthday surprise.  
  
Belle: What is the surprise tell me please.  
  
Mimi: No one will tell you Shawn already threatened to kill us if we did.  
  
Belle: What about you Jason you always like to spill your guts when you have a secret.  
  
Jason: Not this time I promised Shawn and I am going to keep it.  
  
Belle: Fine then I see I am not going to get any of you to tell me I will just have to wait.  
  
Shawn's cell phone rang so he ran over to answer it while Belle checked on the dessert.  
  
Shawn: Hey mom so when are you heading over here?  
  
Hope: We are going to leave in 15 minutes ask the girls if there is anything they need us to pick up.  
  
Shawn: Nope we already went to the grocery store three times for them today.  
  
Hope: Is it okay if we bring the babies?  
  
Shawn: Well of course you can what else would you do with them. Besides just because I am a daddy now doesn't mean that I am not going to spoil my brothers and sisters still.  
  
Hope: Mackenzie just spilled grape juice on the carpet so I have to go.  
  
Belle: Shawn who was that?  
  
Shawn: That was my mom they will be here in about 20 minutes.  
  
Belle: 20 minutes I still have to get ready and give the twins a bath plus get them dressed.  
  
Chloe: Oh god we will never be ready in time.  
  
Jason: Calm down we will set the tables and get the 4 high chairs down for our brothers and sisters. We will watch the food and give the babies a bath just pick out what you want them to wear.  
  
Mimi: Well for now the food is done we finished the salad. The lobster and shrimp is steaming. The twice baked potatoes are in the oven. We have the vegetable and tray and fruit salad done. And we have the green beans, corn, and peas cooking, oh and we can do the garlic bread when we are done. Oh but wait the french fries aren't done and the chicken nuggets. We will do that when we get done getting ready.  
  
Chloe: Oh and the babies need to be feed their bottles can you handle that before their baths?  
  
Jason: Yes so all we need to do is set the table and get the babies ready right?  
  
Belle: Yes we will pick out the outfits now we have to get ready.  
  
Belle: Put on a baby blue tank top with white shorts and black sandals. She ran to see how Mimi and Chloe were doing. They were dressed and drying their hair. Mimi will you curl my hair. Oh you guys look nice.  
  
Mimi had on a green tank top with kahki shorts and brown sandals, and Chloe had on a red tank top with black shorts and black sandals. Mimi did Belle's hair while Belle did Chloe's and then they both curled Mimi's. The girls ran out into the kitchen with their hair in rollers to finish setting up. The boys were laying on the couch holding the babies.  
  
Shawn: Well they are all cleaned up so what else can we do?  
  
Belle: We are going to set out the drinks and cook the french fries and chicken nuggets while you guys go take a shower and get ready. Oh we picked out your clothes. It seems you mothers bought you guys the same striped polo short sleeve shirt only different colors so you will wear that and kahki shorts it is all ironed and laying on the bed.  
  
Shawn: Thanks we will hurry so you can finish getting ready.  
  
Belle: What don't you like me in my rollers.  
  
Shawn: Well I think you are scaring the twins because they are crying now.  
  
Chloe: Ha Ha Belle is a great mother leave her alone.  
  
Shawn: Well here you go I am going to hop in the shower.  
  
So the girls put the babies in their little carriers and finished dinner. They had everything done when the boys walked out.  
  
Chloe: Don't you look gorgeous.  
  
Jason: Why thank you ladies.  
  
Belle: Shawn I am so glad your mom picked black it looks so good on you.  
  
Chloe: What about Philip's his matches his eyes. And Jason red has always looked good on you.  
  
Shawn: Well ladies we are here to releive you of your duty because my parents are never late and that means you have 5 minutes to finish getting ready.  
  
So the girls ran to their rooms to grab their jewerly and to the they were to meet in Belle's room to do their hair and makeup. The girls walked into their room to see a present laying on their beds.  
  
Belle(to herself): I wonder what is in here.  
  
She opened it up and there was a gorgeous mother's silver necklace with a mother charm in the middle and a little girl and a little boy with the twins birthstones. She loved it there was also a mother's silver ring with their birthstones and a charm braclet. There was also a pair of silver earrings and a brand new silver watch.  
  
Belle was nearly in tears when Mimi and Chloe ran in. It seems as if the boys shop together cause they all got the same thing.  
  
Belle: I guess we are luckier than me thought.  
  
Chloe: I know I feel like I should have gotten more but that picture we had Hope take of us at the park and had made into a 5'7'' should make them happy to. But I feel like they totally out did us.  
  
Mimi: I know we will just have to make it up to them later. But first let's get ready. We are going to change into something more sexy for them though. But first our hair and make-yp.  
  
They all wore they hair curled and down. The mothers had bought the girls matching sun dresses. Belle's was lavendar, Mimi's was lite green, and Chloe's was a lite pink. The sundresses had spagetti staps and they all wore strappy black sandals.  
  
When the girls walked out in a record 5 minute time the boys couldn't beleive it. But the girls couldn't beleive the gorgeous flower arrangements in three vases laying on each of the three tables.  
  
Chloe: Where did all of those roses come from?  
  
Jason: The white one's are for Mimi they are her favorite, the peach are for you because they are you favorite and the yellow ones are Belle's favorite.  
  
Belle: You guys are to much. And Shawn I can't thank you enough for the lovely jewerly I love you so much.  
  
Shawn: Well I couldn't ever repay you for giving birth to 2 of the most beautiful children in the world. 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70  
  
The girls set out the appetizers and put on some music and waited for everyone to arrive. The Bradys were the first to arrive.  
  
Chloe: Whitney why are you here now why didn't you come with the rest of the family?  
  
Whitney: It is none of your business.  
  
Shawn: Okay fine don't tell her but maybe JT knows. So what about it little brother care to shed some light onto this for us.  
  
But before he could answer the Black's arrived.  
  
Chloe: Alright this is insane please tell me why you are here without mom and dad Alisson. Are they sick or what? And where is Lesa and Lilah if mom and dad are sick.  
  
Belle: From the bright red on my brother's cheeks I would guess you parents are coming but your little sister wanted to come with her boyfriend. Did I hit that on the nose.  
  
Shawn: No way my little bro would have told me if he had a girlfriend there has to be another reason.  
  
Belle: Allison you are Kyle's girlfriend right?  
  
Allison: Yeah we started dating after we went to our school homecoming dance together. And Chloe Whitney is dating JT so now you know okay so chill out.  
  
Chloe: Oh I am getting old my sisters have boyfriends what is next do the other two have boyfriends too. Well Lilah is too little but she does seem to favor Andrew of all the kids her age. Oh but Lesa she is dating Mimi's brother Conner.  
  
Mimi: What he is to young to be dating.  
  
Whitney: Well since we are giving you the scoop here is the rest of it. Tyler is dating Kennedy, Thomas is dating Kelly, Kimberly is Matt's girlfriend.  
  
Philip: Kimberly is only 4 years old. This is insane. What is next are you going to tell us that two year olds have girlfriends.  
  
Hope: Well Mackenzie is close to Jordan, and Lilah does favor Andrew.  
  
Marlena: You better get used to it cause it will happen with your little ones too.  
  
Shawn: My kids aren't dating until they are 18 and Alexis isn't dating until she is 30.  
  
John: I used to say the same thing but they have a mind of their own.  
  
Jason: Mackenzie will not date until I have a nice little talk with the guy she is dating and she will at least be 20 before she thinks of asking to go out with a boy.  
  
Bo: You guys are going to be very over protective father's good luck girls.  
  
The rest of the families walked in. They sat around and ate the appetizers while they took turns holding the babies. Brady and Taylor really started to get along and they seemed to be flirting.  
  
The babies fell asleep and the girls put them all to bed. While the guys put the food on all of the tables,  
  
Hope: I see you girls like the jewelry they picked out they had me go with them.  
  
Chloe: Thank you it is gorgeous.  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen it was for Hope.  
  
Hope: hello.  
  
Alice: Hope it is Gran, Jennifer and Brandon were in a wreck tonight. They were hit by a drunk driver. I really would like to go see her but I have Rachael and Abby.  
  
Hope: Are they alright?  
  
Alice: I don't know but the doctor said it was pretty bad that we should hurry. Poor Abby knows something is wrong. I don't want to scare her. She needs Jack at a time like this can you call him please.  
  
Meanwhile Bo and Roman's cell phones ring. Telling them about the wreck and telling them that the man was in pretty bad shape.  
  
Hope: Gran we are on our way to get you we will call Jack.  
  
Hope came back into the room crying. Everyone was terrified to ask what is wrong.  
  
Shawn: Mom what is it?  
  
Hope: Shawn, Jennifer and Brandon were hit by a drunk driver.  
  
Bo and Roman were sitting there silently and we crying.  
  
Hope: Oh god Bo what do you know?  
  
Bo: Brandon is in pretty bad shape and they didn't say about Jennifer.  
  
So everyone grabbed their coats and ran to their vehicles to get to the hospital.  
  
Belle: You guys go with Hope we are going to take her 6 babies and my mom is taking Mackenzie so they will be out of her hair. We are dropping all of the little ones off Eric and Greta's house. Sami and Austin are headed over there to help with all the kids.  
  
Shawn: That is a lot to handle are you sure?  
  
Philip: Come on man lets go that is your family they will be okay.  
  
So everyone left for the hospital. Chloe volunteered to be the one to call Jack.  
  
Billie: hello.  
  
Chloe: Hi Billie this is Chloe is Jack there.  
  
Billie could tell Chloe was crying. Billie: What is it Chloe?  
  
Jack: hello what can we do for you Chloe?  
  
Chloe: I can't tell you this here Belle you do it.  
  
Belle busted out into tears when she heard Jack's voice.  
  
Belle: Jack you need to get to the hospital now. Abby is okay but she is going to need you now more than ever.  
  
Jack: Oh no what happened?  
  
Belle: Jennifer and Brandon were hit by a drunk driver they had to use the jaws of life to get them out of the car. Rachael and Abby were staying with Gran. Abby doesn't know she is at Eric and Greta's. Hope dropped her off there on her way to the hospital so you could pick her up and tell her.  
  
Jack: How am I supposed to tell her that her mommy might die.  
  
Belle: I am not sure but she knows something is wrong and she is scared so she needs to hear it from you. It gets worse I know she thinks of Brandon as a second dad and he is in really bad condition. We haven't heard how bad Jennifer is.  
  
Billie: Oh no what about the babies. The doctor said that since she is pregnant with 4 babies that she had to be careful with her pregnancy. And Abby was so looking forward to all of her siblings.  
  
Belle: Well I am going to take the babies in to Eric's. I will tell Abby you are on your way. Oh and Eric will watch Kalley if you need him to.  
  
Billie: Are you sure I could call Austin.  
  
Belle: No it is fine Austin and Sami are here helping watch the kids.  
  
Belle walked in the door and handed the twins to Eric he layed their carriers down and helped Marlena bring in his 6 siblings, Hope's 4 and a very sleepy Mackenzie. Belle handed Mackenzie to Greta so she could answer her cell phone.  
  
Belle: Hello?  
  
Jason: Belle you need to get here soon Shawn is breaking down. You know he always thought of Jennifer as a older sister. And he just came back from seeing her and he hasn't stopped crying since.  
  
Belle: How bad is it?  
  
Jason: Jennifer woke up when Shawn was in there only long enough to ask for Brandon three times.  
  
Belle: How bad is he?  
  
Jason: He is in a coma the doctor's said that even if he does wake up it looks like he will have brain damage may even be paralyzed. They don't seem to think he will wake up. As for Jennifer she has 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, and a broken jaw. The main concern is the amount of blood she lost.  
  
Belle: What about the babies?  
  
Jason: They haven't told us yet.  
  
Belle: We are on our way please take care of Shawn for me until I get there.  
  
Chloe and Mimi walked over to Belle when they saw her burst into tears.  
  
Mimi: Is it Jennifer or Brandon what happened?  
  
Mimi didn't realize that Abby was standing right behind her when she said that. Abby fell down to the ground and burst into tears.  
  
Abby: What is wrong with my mommy why won't anyone tell me.  
  
Belle was about ready to tell Abby when Jack and Billie walked in. Jack saw Belle and Abby in tears and he started to cry. Abby ran over to Jack and cried. Jack handed Kalley to Eric and picked up a hysterical Abigail.  
  
Abby: Daddy what is wrong with mommy and Brandon please tell me don't lie to me.  
  
Jack was so chocked up and he couldn't even talk. So Billie told Abby to come sit by her on the couch.  
  
Abby: Billie will you tell me what is wrong with my mommy?  
  
Billie: Sweetheart your mommy and Brandon were hit by a drunk driver. Your mommy and Brandon were hurt and they are in the hospital.  
  
Abby: How bad are they?  
  
A very shook up Belle decided she had to tell everyone.  
  
Belle: Abby there is no easy way to tell you this but your mom has lost a lot of blood and she is slipping in and out of conciousness they don't know if she will be okay.  
  
Abby: But she might make it right Belle she might not die.  
  
Belle: Sweetie she has a good chance of beating this.  
  
Abby: What about my step daddy?  
  
Belle: Abby it doesn't look like he is going to make it.  
  
Abby walked over to Racheal and picked her up. She sat by Billy and Belle.  
  
Abby: He can't die Racheal and the babies need their daddy. Mommy needs him. This isn't fair. I don't want him to die.  
  
By this time Jack was holding his daughter while Belle rocked Racheal. Everyone was calmed down and had quit crying when Racheal talked.  
  
Racheal was smiling: DADDY  
  
The group just started crying once again because Racheal kept saying DADDY but when her daddy didn't come she burst into tears.  
  
Abby: See I told you Racheal needs her daddy. 


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71  
  
Philip was sitting by Shawn in the waiting room trying to calm him down.  
  
Philip: I called Belle she is on her way but Abby was there and they had to tell her about Jennifer.  
  
Shawn: Abby what is she going to do? And little Rachael is going to be without a mommy and daddy if they don't make it.  
  
Philip: I know we just have to keep praying for them and maybe things will start to look up.  
  
Shawn: You know how they say bad things come in threes I just have this feeling that this isn't it.  
  
Philip: What do you mean man this is the only bad thing that has happened.  
  
Shawn: Well the whole photographer thing and then Chris, Nate, and Billy sending the girl that picture. That was the first bad thing and now this. I am scared to find out what the third thing will be.  
  
Philip: Shawn this is it and there will be no more bad things.  
  
Shawn: Are we not allowed to be happy it seems like every time we are happy something bad happens.  
  
Philip: Shawn everything will be alright let's go to the chapel and pray.  
  
Waiting Room  
  
Nicole and Victor were sitting in the other waiting room with the Lockharts, Welles, and the Wesley's. Nicole wasn't feeling so great so Victor told her to sit down and relax. But then her water broke and she passed out.  
  
Victor: Doctor my wife's water just broke and she passed out come help quick.  
  
The doctor took Nicole into a delivery room and she woke up. She was alright now but she was in a lot of pain. After hours of pain Nicole gave birth to three little girls. All three weighed 8lbs and they had blond hair and blue eyes. They were precious. They named them Amy, Autumn, and Andrea. Victor went to go tell everyone the good news and to find Philip.  
  
Victor: Bo have you seen Philip?  
  
Bo: He went to the chapel with Shawn. So how are my new half siblings doing?  
  
Victor: Well you three little sisters and doing just fine. I am going to have my hands full Bo with three identical little girls.  
  
Bo: Looks like you will have your hands full when they start dating too.  
  
Victor: Well I am going to go find Philip now.  
  
Bo: Congratulations.  
  
Jennifer's Room  
  
Hope: Jen you have to wake up the doctor says that if you keep staying in this shape that the babies won't make it.  
  
Gran: Jennifer Rose sweetie please wake up. None of my grandchildren are supposed to go before me so I need you to wake up and fight for everyone especially Abby and Rachael and those little babies inside of you.  
  
Hope felt someone squeeze her hand so she yelled for a doctor. The doctor came in to see if there was any progress.  
  
Doctor: She seems to be coming out of the semi-coma she was in. But when she wakes up don't hit her with how bad her husband is. We need to keep her stabilized for those babies sake.  
  
Hope: Gran now that she is okay I am going to go sit in with Brandon.  
  
Brandon's Room  
  
Hope: Jason can I have a minute alone with him please.  
  
Jason: Sure Mrs. Brady I just didn't think he should be alone.  
  
Hope: That was very sweet thank you Jason.  
  
Hope sat down next to Brandon and held his hand and started to cry.  
  
Hope: Brandon please wake up. Jennifer and your family needs you. I have never seen Jennifer so happy she was just telling me the other day how loved you make her feel. Please don't give up on her she needs you.  
  
Hope fell asleep by his side when Nicole was wheeled in.  
  
Nicole: Victor help Hope get to the waiting room and have Bo drive her home she is exhausted.  
  
Victor helped Hope to Bo and he took her home. Nicole wanted sometime alone with her brother.  
  
Nicole: God look at you. You poor thing you worse than when dad used to beat you. You don't deserve this you have already been through so much. Jennifer is awake now she is hurt but she will make it. But Brandon she can't raise your daughter alone or the four more babies that are still to come.  
  
Nicole broke down into tears and cried her sleep to sleep. She woke up and saw her brother still laying the same way with that sad expression on his face only Abby was laying next to him with her hand on his chest.  
  
Nicole excused herself and gave Abby her time with her step daddy. She went to go find Victor but she found Philip first.  
  
Philip: Hey how is he?  
  
Nicole: Bad he doesn't seem to be responding to anyone. But Abby is in there with him now. Does Jennifer now yet.  
  
Philip: No she can barely stay awake cause of all the pain killers they have her own.  
  
Nicole: How is Shawn handling all of this?  
  
Philip: Not to well him and Belle went home to rest. Belle could barely keep him under control he is so upset. He isn't sure whether to go kill the guy that hit them or if he should just sit down and pray.  
  
Nicole: I hope Belle can handle him and the twins.  
  
Philip: Austin and Sami are keeping the twins tonight so Belle can take care of Shawn. Speaking of babies I hear that I am a big brother again.  
  
Nicole: Yes, three little identical baby girls; Autumn, Amy, and Andrea.  
  
Philip: Maybe you should bring them into see Brandon maybe that will help fight harder. You could tell him he is going to have 4 of his own soon that he needs to wake up fir gus wife.  
  
But they were interrupted by the Code Blue being called in Brandon's room. Philip ran in and grabbed Abby while she screamed.  
  
Abby: Stop hurting my daddy. I don't want you to hurt him. STOP, please STOP. Philip make them stop.  
  
Nicole: Sweetie they are just trying to help him okay. Why don't you and Philip go get something to drink while they work on Brandon.  
  
Abby went with Philip. While Nicole checked on Brandon.  
  
Nicole: Doctor what just happened?  
  
Doctor: He has just slipped farther into a coma and if I had to give you my honest opinion he more than likely will never wake up. 


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72  
  
It has been 2 days since Jennifer and Brandon's accident. Jennifer is going to be able to leave the hospital in a week with 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, and a broken jaw. Brandon is still in a coma he has made no progress. Today is the day that the guys have to head back to school.  
  
Belle & Shawn's Room  
  
Belle: Is there anything else that you need me to pack?  
  
Shawn: No thanks sweetie I already got it all together. I just want to spend what little time I have left before we leave.  
  
Belle: Shawn what is the matter with you today I can sense that something is wrong and you aren't telling me.  
  
Shawn: I don't want to worry you it is just that I have this horrible feeling.  
  
Belle: What kind of feeling, just tell me Shawn you are scaring me.  
  
Shawn: Well you know how they say bad things come in threes well we have had 2 bad things happen I can't shake the feeling that something else bad is going to happen.  
  
Belle: Shawn you will drive yourself crazy if you keep worrying like that. You can't do anyone any good by worrying and besides everyone is safe. Besides there are some good things happening we have 2 beautiful children and guess what Brady told me.  
  
Shawn: I already know I talked to Taylor. So you know that she is planning to attend Salem University to stay and be close to Brady. It seems like Brady and Taylor have just clicked.  
  
Belle: I know Brady is so happy they have been spending a lot of time together almost enough to keep my over protective older brother busy enough to give me some breathing room.  
  
Shawn: I am glad that he so over protective that way he can take care of you and the kids while I am at school.  
  
Belle: I love you Shawn Douglas.  
  
Shawn: I love you too.  
  
So Belle and Shawn fell asleep with the twins and took a nap. Elsewhere in the house though there was a fight erupting.  
  
Mimi: Jason you are going to school we are fine.  
  
Jason: No Shawn said he feels like something bad is going to happen and I am not taking the chance of leaving you here.  
  
Mimi: Jason chill out okay Kyle and JT are staying with us until you get back so we will be fine alright.  
  
Well all the couples bonded until it was time to go. The girls loaded Shawn's explorer up so the guys could visit with their children for alittle bit longer. After that was all done they said there goodbyes and headed off.  
  
Belle: Boy are we going to have our hands full with them gone.  
  
Chloe: Can I tell you guys something without you guys thinking that I am being stupid?  
  
Mimi: Go ahead what is it Chloe.  
  
Chloe: I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know why I thought maybe it was just because the guys were leaving but it didn't go away when they left.  
  
Belle: I have been having some of the same feelings and now this makes it worse cause Shawn had the same feelings too.  
  
Mimi: I can't imagine what else could go wrong.  
  
The guys arrive safely at school and JT and Kyle are staying with the girls. 4 days pass and it is now Thursday. Jennifer is being released from the hospital. Jennifer is sitting by Brandon's bedside.  
  
Jennifer: Honey I have to go home now they say it is time but I don't want to leave you. They keep trying to tell me that you can't hear me but I don't believe them. The doctors seem to think that there is no hope but I won't give up because I love you too much.  
  
Hope: Jennifer it is time to get you settled at home your live in nurse is already at the house. So I will go put your stuff in the car while you tell Brandon goodbye.  
  
Jennifer: Okay thanks Hope.  
  
So Hope took the things to the car and she stopped to talk to Marlena in her office.  
  
Marlena: How is Jennifer holding up?  
  
Hope: I don't know but I was wondering if you could come with us so you are there too in cause I can't handle it. This is going to be really hard for her to come home to their home without him. I just think since you are a friend and a professional you might be more help than me.  
  
Marlena: Sure anything to help just let me cancel my appointments for today.  
  
So all three women head to the house to settle Jennifer in. Meanwhile the girls are taking the babies out to their college to show all their teachers. After an exhausting day at the college they head to the hospital to take the babies to visit with Brandon.  
  
Belle: Hey Brandon I just wanted to come tell you how much you mean to everyone. I mean you make Jennifer feel alive inside and I don't know what she would do if you don't make it. And I know that it is hard to pull through something like this but think of what will happen to her if you don't make it who is going to take care of the kids cause she will be mess.  
  
The girls all visited with Brandon and then they headed home to pack because they were going to go stay with the guys up at UCLA for the weekend. When they had finally finished packing they had 6 suitcases and 4 diaper bags.  
  
Belle: Well ladies how about we jump in the shower and then let's pop in a movie and veg out since the babies are already down for the night.  
  
Mimi: Sounds good.  
  
So the girls showered and checked on the babies each came down carrying the baby monitors. The girls had Friends on while they tried to decide on which movie to watch. But as they were watching it they interrupted the program to give a breaking news announcement. Belle and Chloe kept watching the news as the anchor started to break the news.  
  
News Anchor: We interrupt this program to bring you news. Flight 216 headed for Hawaii crashed in California about 20 minutes ago. At the current time there is no news on if there are any survivors or the cause of the crash. For more information contact Diamond Airlines. They can tell you whether or not your loved ones were on the flight. The number to contact is 1-800-555- 8974. Well will bring you more information on the 10:00 news 


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73  
  
Chloe: I am never flying again ever. I was scared before now there is no way that I am going to get on a plane.  
  
Mimi: Me either there isn't any place in the world that is worth risking your life to see.  
  
Belle: You guys are overreacting. Oh my god I just realized how was on that plane.  
  
At UCLA  
  
Shawn: So Philip did you get the restaurant's party room decorated for tomorrow.  
  
Philip: Yep and we have all the gifts picked up for you too. So are you done with your paper now.  
  
Jason: Guys you missed a breaking news bulletin a plane crashed in California on its way to Hawaii. It was flight 216 from Diamond Airlines.  
  
Philip: All those poor families I couldn't imagine going through something like that.  
  
Shawn: Oh my god we will see how it feels do you know who was on that plane?  
  
At Brandon's Hospital Room  
  
The nurse was checking his vitals when she saw his hand move. So the doctor came to check to see what had happened and sure enough he was starting to respond.  
  
Nurse: Mrs. Walker I have some good news for you. Your husband moved his hand the doctor said it might be a week before he wakes up but he is very hopeful that he will wake up. The doctor said that if you and your children were done here that he might fight to wake up sooner.  
  
Jennifer: Thank you so much as soon as I call my cousin I will be on my way.  
  
Jennifer: Hope can you come get me Brandon is improving.  
  
Hope: I sure can but have you been watching TV.  
  
Jennifer: No why should I turn it on.  
  
Hope: It is all over the TV, Flight 216 to Hawaii crashed.  
  
Jennifer: Okay well I will turn on the TV while you come pick up and the girls up.  
  
So Hope told Bo to watch the kids and she went to pick up Jennifer, Abby, and Rachel. When she got there Jennifer had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Hope: Oh my god what happened Jennifer is Brandon okay.  
  
Jennifer: Brandon is okay it is just that...  
  
Hope: Okay Jennifer I need you to calm down enough to tell me what happened.  
  
Jennifer: Don't you realize who was on that flight. 


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74  
  
All over Salem people were in shock over the plane crash it was listed that 7 people from Salem had died in the plane crash but they were not yet giving out the names.  
  
UCLA  
  
Philip: Shawn who was on that plane that we know?  
  
Shawn: Lucas and Angela were on that plane. I think they took baby Jacob with them.  
  
Philip: Are sure this is the same plane Shawn?  
  
Jason: Remember at the supermarket when we ran into Angela she said they were leaving today because Lucas needed a break from work.  
  
Philip: Are you sure they took the baby this is going to kill my mom if she loses Lucas and the baby.  
  
Shawn: Yeah they took the baby they said they wanted to take a family vacation.  
  
The phone rings in the apartment and Shawn is the first to answer it.  
  
Shawn: Hello.  
  
Belle: Sweetheart did you hear the news.  
  
Shawn: Yeah we just did and do you realize who was on that plane.  
  
Belle: I can't believe all four of them died it is so terrible.  
  
Shawn: Belle four there is only three in that family what are you talking about.  
  
Jennifer's front yard  
  
Jennifer: Girls go get in the car I need to talk to Aunt Hope alone for a minute okay.  
  
Abby: Alright mommy I will get Rachael in her car seat. Come on Rachael let's get in the car.  
  
Hope: Jennifer tell me who was on that flight that has you so upset.  
  
Jennifer: Hope there is no easy way to tell you, don't you remember who was leaving today?  
  
Hope: I have no idea please just tell me Jennifer you are scaring me.  
  
Jennifer: Lexie, Abby, Amanda, and Evan were on that plane remember they said that since Abe had sometime off they were taking the kids to Hawaii for a vacation since Evan finished with school early.  
  
Hope: Oh my God surely they were on a different plane Evan was only 6 years old and Amanda was only 2. They waited so long to finally be able to have their own children this isn't fair.  
  
Both women break down crying and Bo runs out to comfort them thinking they are upset about Lucas and Angela because he just got a call from Shawn telling him about that.  
  
Bo: Hope sweetie I know you are upset that Lucas and his family died but don't get yourself upset or you ladies will lose those babies.  
  
Hope and Jennifer started to shake uncontrollably and they started to sob even more.  
  
Jennifer: What do you mean Lucas and his family I just saw Angela yesterday and she told me that she couldn't wait to tell Lucas that she was pregnant again. She was so happy she is fine I saw her yesterday.  
  
Bo: I am sorry to tell you this guys but Shawn just called and Lucas and Angela were headed to Hawaii to take Jacob on a vacation that Lucas was over stressed at work and needed a break.  
  
Hope: Oh God not them to they were so young.  
  
Bo: Hope if you didn't know about that then why were you ladies so upset?  
  
Hope: Abe, Lexie, Evan, and Amanda were on that plane too.  
  
Bo: Oh my God you are right I remember Abe told me they were going to Hawaii today I talked to them before they left and they were so excited. He hoped that they could conceive another children while they were done there. He was so excited.  
  
UCLA  
  
Shawn: Belle who do you think was on that plane.  
  
Belle: Shawn hold on their is another announcement coming over the tv just a second I will turn it up.  
  
TV Anchor: It has no been confirmed they were no survivors on flight 216. I am sorry to announce to the people of Salem that there were 7 people of our own on that flight and I will list the names now. Abe Carver, Lexie Carver, Amanda Carver, Evan Carver, Lucas Roberts, Angela Roberts, and Jacob Roberts. This is all the passenger information we have at this time we will keep you posted.  
  
Belle and the girls were crying their eyes out as the anchor showed picture of the passengers and said their names.  
  
Shawn and the guys were in shock to hear about Abe and his family. They just started to thank God it wasn't them and asked him to take care of their friends that have just died.  
  
Belle: Shawn I guess we were both talking about different families. How is Philip doing that is his brother that just died.  
  
Shawn: He is trying to get a hold of his mom. He wants her to hear it from him and not some TV announcer. Hey Phil did you get a hold of your mom.  
  
Philip: No the babysitter said they went out on the boat for a couple hours and they have no way on knowing about any of this yet. I am going to drive home tonight and tell her in person and then I will come back early and take my final.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetie we are on our way home to go tell Kate the news tell Chloe to be ready to go with Philip. 


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75  
  
Shawn, Philip, and Jason arrived in Salem about an hour and a half later. They went straight to their home and Philip picked up Chloe and headed to his mom's house. Belle and Mimi told Chloe they would keep Deric so they could have some quiet when they told Kate.  
  
Hope's House  
  
Bo: Well Fancy Face since we are the closest thing to family in this town we should start on funeral arrangements for Abe's family.  
  
Hope: Bo we still have time we don't even have their bodies to have the funeral.  
  
Bo: Honey we need to write the obituary and make arrangements they will send their bodies back for the funeral if they find them but we need to honor them by writing the obituary and letting people know just what good people Abe and Lexie are.  
  
Hope: I don't know if I can sum up one of my best friend's lives in just a few short paragraphs.  
  
Jennifer: Hope we will work on it together.  
  
Hope: No we won't you missy need to get to the hospital and see Brandon and Bo you drive her. I am going to stay here and work on the obituaries. Jen give Brandon my love.  
  
Bo: Come on Jen let's get you and your little rugrats to the hospital.  
  
Jennifer: Okay, are you sure you are going to be alright Hope.  
  
Hope: Yes I just need some time alone.  
  
So Bo drove Jen and the girls to the hospital to see Brandon who had woken up during all of this madness.  
  
The Kids' House  
  
Belle: Do you think that Philip and Chloe can handle telling Kate this. I mean poor Kate has been through a lot just like the rest of us.  
  
Mimi: I know with all of us in the hospital and the guys getting shot in the hospital. I am not sure if she can handle the news of her son dying.  
  
Shawn: Oh my god she is pregnant too. I hope she doesn't get to upset she could lose the baby.  
  
Belle: I am going to call Chloe and tell her that if Kate gets too upset to call Craig so he can check her and the babies out.  
  
Kate & Roman's House  
  
Chloe and Philip were sitting in the living room discussing how to tell Kate that her son was dead. As they were discussing it Kate and Roman walked in the door and they saw the tear stained faces of Chloe and Philip. Kate rushed over to them to see what had happened.  
  
Kate: Oh God did something happen to Deric. Where is the baby?  
  
Chloe: Kate we need to tell you something. But Deric is fine he is with Belle and Mimi. But there is some bad news so you need to sit down.  
  
Kate: Oh God what happened. From the look on your faces someone had to have died.  
  
Just as they were discussing his the phone in Roman's office rang so he went to answer it.  
  
Roman: Hello  
  
Bo: Hey big brother I have some bad news for you.  
  
Roman: What happened? Philip and Chloe are sitting her crying and telling Kate to sit down and I am starting to worry about my wife.  
  
Bo: Look Roman there is no easy way to tell you this so here goes. Flight 216 to Hawaii crashed and there were no survivors.  
  
Roman: That is very sad to hear but why would Philip be upset enough to come home from school.  
  
Bo: Roman think about who was on that plane.  
  
Roman: I don't know who Bo just tell me.  
  
Bo: Well Abe, Lexie, Evan, and Amanda Carver were going to Hawaii on that flight for a family vacation. And here is what is going to kill Kate.....  
  
Roman: Oh no Lucas and his family were on that flight we drove them to the airport. Bo I have to go be with my wife she is going to need all the support she can get. Thanks for calling.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room there was complete silence cause they were waiting for Roman. Roman walked back into the room with tears in his eyes.  
  
Kate: Would someone please tell me what is going on?  
  
Philip: Mom please try to stay calm remember the baby okay you have to stay calm.  
  
Roman: Sweetie we have some very bad news. I think Philip should be the one to tell you.  
  
Philip: Mom Flight 216 to Hawaii crashed today and there were no survivors.  
  
Kate: All those poor people. But Philip why would you leave during finals weeks just to come tell me that.  
  
Philip and Roman started to break down into tears so Chloe felt she needed to be strong so she could tell Kate what she needed to know.  
  
Chloe: Kate I was so sorry but Lucas, Angela, and Jacob were on that flight.  
  
Kate: No they have to be on a different flight Angela was pregnant again.  
  
Philip: Mom it is all over the news that is why I came how I didn't want you to hear it from a news anchor. Mom I am so sorry.  
  
Kate: Oh God not Lucas they had so much to live for. Why oh God why.  
  
And with that Kate passed out cold on the floor. Philip and them couldn't get her to wake up so they called 911. The ambulance came and they took Kate to the hospital to get her checked out.  
  
Brandon's Room  
  
Brandon: Nurse where is my wife is she coming?  
  
Jennifer: I am right here sweetie.  
  
Brandon: I missed you so much look at how hurt you are I can't believe all this happened. How much bad luck can this town take.  
  
Jennifer: Honey all that matters now is that you woke up and you are coming home. I was so scared when they told me that you probably wouldn't wake up.  
  
Brandon: I know I could hear all of you guys talking and I heard Abby break down when the doctors started working on me. Did you bring the girls?  
  
Jennifer: Yes hold on I will get them they are waiting in the waiting room with Bo.  
  
Brandon: Wait first I want a kiss from my beautiful wife.  
  
So they kissed for awhile and then Jennifer went to go get the kids.  
  
Abby: Daddy you are awake.  
  
Brandon: Hey sweetie I missed you I like the pretty pictures you drew for me.  
  
Abby: Well Daddy I had to do something to cheer you up.  
  
Brandon: So you are calling me daddy huh I thought that you didn't want to call me daddy.  
  
Abby: Well when you were hurt I decided that I didn't want anything to happen to you cause you are my daddy. I am just lucky enough to have 2 great dads. Is it okay if I call you daddy.  
  
Brandon: Yes sweetie it is fine actually it is great I love the sound of it.  
  
Jennifer: Here Rachael go lay with your daddy and Abby.  
  
The small little family sat there happy for the first time in a long time and they counted their blessings.  
  
Jennifer: Okay kids it is time to go home with Uncle Bo so tell daddy bye.  
  
Abby: Bye daddy I love you.  
  
Rachel: Bye daddy, see you soon.  
  
Brandon: Bye girls daddy love you both very much.  
  
Jennifer: I will be right back I am going to take the girls back to Bo.  
  
So Jennifer took the girls back to Bo and asked him if he would keep the girls since she was going to stay in the hospital with Brandon. 


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76  
  
Philip and Chloe paid the babysitter and then they were on their way with Kimberly to the hospital to find out how Kate was doing.  
  
Kimberly: Philly will did they take mommy away?  
  
Chloe: Well sweetie your mom was upset and she started to feel bad so they took her to the hospital.  
  
Philip: Kimberly we are going to see mom everything will be alright.  
  
Kimberly: No it won't Philly I know why mommy is so upset. I saw it on TV. The mean man on the TV said that Jacob, Angela, and Lucas died. Is that true bubby?  
  
Philly: Sweetie I am so sorry but it is they were in an accident and now they are in heaven.  
  
Kimberly: No I promise I will be good I just want to be able to play with Jacob. Philip please let me see Jacob and Lucas I miss them.  
  
Kimberly broke down in tears so Chloe climbed into the back and held her while she cried.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital  
  
Roman: So doctor is my wife and children going to be okay?  
  
Doctor: Yes but you need to keep her calm at her age it is dangerous for her to keep getting upset while she is pregnant especially since she is already 4 months along and having twins.  
  
Roman: What about the funeral is it safe for her to attend that or will it cause to much stress.  
  
Doctor: I wouldn't allow her to make the arrangements and go to the funeral that would be to much. But Doctor Wesley and Marlena will be there if she has any troubles. We will keep her overnight and then she can go home tomorrow. I have to make rounds now if you will excuse me.  
  
Roman was walking to the entrance to see if Austin or Billie had arrived yet he told Philip to call them on his way over there. As Roman was looking his little girl ran to him and cried for her daddy.  
  
Roman: Sweetie what is the matter?  
  
Kimberly: I don't want Jacob to die daddy who am I going to play with.  
  
Roman shot an angry glare at Philip and Chloe.  
  
Roman: How did she find out about this Philip?  
  
Chloe: She saw it on the news when Lisa was watching her. She was really upset in the car.  
  
Roman: Well I am going to take her to the cafeteria and talk to her so why don't you go visit Kate she has been asking for you.  
  
Philip went to see his mother and she told him that she loved him and held him and cried for a long time.  
  
~~~Two days later~~~  
  
Philip, Austin, and Billie made the arrangements for Lucas's family's funerals and today was the day of the Carver and the Roberts funeral. The whole town of Salem was at the funeral service and that one plane crash affected all of Salem.  
  
Later that day  
  
Philip, Chloe, Jason, Mimi, Shawn, and Belle were all sitting in the living room watching "Don't Say a Word." The babies were asleep in their cribs while the parents spent what little time they had left before the boys headed back to the last 2 weeks of school.  
  
Shawn: Guys look the girls are asleep I think we should carry them to bed and then head out so they don't get upset when we have to leave.  
  
Jason: Sounds good to me I hate seeing the look on Mimi's face when I tell her I have to leave.  
  
Philip: Okay so it is settled upstairs they go.  
  
So they took the girls up to bed and tucked them in and each left and note telling them they love them and they will call tomorrow. Then they kissed their children goodbye and headed back to UCLA.  
  
When they arrived back to UCLA they walked into the dorm to see their answering machine beeping. So a very tired Jason walked over and hit the play button.  
  
First message: How could you leave without saying goodbye Shawn Douglas Brady, how would I have felt if I didn't get to tell you I love you and then you have an accident. (Belle started sobbing) How could you leave without saying goodbye. Then the line clicked off.  
  
Second message: Jason Wells you better call me first thing in the morning and tell me why you didn't tell me goodbye. We have been worried sick and Belle is a wreck. So you better call us first thing in the morning. And I obviously love you more than you love me since you didn't even bother to tell me goodbye.  
  
Third Message: Philip with everything that has happened you could have at least woke me up and told me you were leaving. (Chloe crying with Mimi and Belle in the background) Do you guys not love us enough to say goodbye.  
  
Jason: Well shit your damned if you do and damned if you don't. 


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77  
  
Shawn: Well guys we are in trouble now how are we going to fix this.  
  
Philip: God after this year I think I am going to school at Salem University so I can be with Chloe and Deric.  
  
Shawn: I already enrolled and got excepted.  
  
Jason: I agree leaving Mimi kills me and look at how upset they are just because we didn't say goodbye.  
  
Shawn: I just don't feel like she is safe unless I am there I mean so much has happened and I can't imagine what I would if I lost her.  
  
Jason: Hey Phil remember the day that Belle slapped Shawn for calling her a slut at that game it was priceless.  
  
Phil: Oh my god was she pissed.  
  
Shawn: God don't remind me I have already messed up tonight so lets not bring up all my past mistakes too.  
  
There is a knock at the apartment door and Phil goes to answer it. Standing at the doorway is a very attractive blond female.  
  
Philip: Can I help you with something.  
  
Sarah: Yeah you are in my econ class and since I wasn't there Friday can I borrow your notes.  
  
Philip: I wasn't in class Friday I was out of town.  
  
Sarah sees Jason sitting on the couch staring at something in his hands so she goes over and sits down right next to him.  
  
Sarah: Hey Jase can I borrow your econ notes.  
  
She sat there rubbing his leg and flirting with him while he tried to squirm away. Meanwhile Shawn is on the phone trying to calm Belle down.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby I hope I didn't wake you up.  
  
Belle: No Shawn you didn't I haven't been able to sleep cause I was so upset that you didn't say goodbye when you left.  
  
Shawn: Baby I am so sorry you just get so upset when I leave and I hate seeing you cry so I figured you would sleep through the night and be okay.  
  
Belle: I would have but Alexis didn't want her mother to get any sleep I had to get up with her and then I realized you had left.  
  
Shawn: I am so sorry I wish I could hold you in my arms until you fall asleep.  
  
Belle: It is okay I just upset I love you Shawn you know that right.  
  
Shawn: Yes I know baby and I love you with all my heart. Kiss our angels goodnight for me and tell them I love them.  
  
Belle: Oh wait I want to yell at Philip some more Chloe is still crying.  
  
Shawn: Okay hold on let me take him the phone they are in the other room.  
  
When Shawn walked into the other room he saw Sarah sitting on the couch with Jason.  
  
Sarah: Hey Shawn come sit with us on the couch.  
  
Belle: Shawn who the hell is that?  
  
Shawn: Sweetie I don't know she was out here when I walked in here I don't even know who she is.  
  
Belle: Shawn don't lie to me you know who she is cause she knows your name.  
  
Shawn: Honest Belle I don't know who she is. She is sitting with Jason so she must know him.  
  
Belle: Fine I see why you guys left in such a hurry.  
  
Shawn: Belle, Belle are you there honey answer me.  
  
Then the phone went dead she hung up.  
  
Shawn: Who the hell is she and why is she here?  
  
Sarah: No need to be so mean hot stuff I just stopped by to visit.  
  
Shawn: Well get the hell out we don't let girls just come into our apartment. And don't ever call me hot stuff again got that. I am a very taken man with two little angel children and a girlfriend that is 100 times more beautiful than anyone in this world especially you. Not get the hell out of my apartment.  
  
What Shawn didn't realize is that he had hit redial on his phone and Belle had heard the whole thing. Belle just sat quietly and listened to what was going on.  
  
Sarah: You aren't the only one that lives her Shawn I can stay if they want me to.  
  
Phil: Listen bitch he told you to leave. You know that we are taken we have made that perfectly clear to everyone. We are all taken and have a beautiful family waiting at home. So get your ass out of my apartment bitch.  
  
Sarah: Jason do you want me to leave to.  
  
Jason: Get the hell out now. I mean how many ways are you going to try to get our attention. I happen to know for a fact that you knew we didn't have those notes everyone knew we were out of class because of a death in the family. No quit throwing yourself at us and get out.  
  
Sarah: Your lose.  
  
Belle (screaming into the phone): SHAWN, SHAWN DOUGLAS BRADY.  
  
A very confused Shawn knew he heard Belle's voice didn't know where it was coming from until he looked down at the phone in his hands.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby is that you?  
  
Belle(very angry): Give the slut the phone now and I mean now.  
  
Shawn hands Sarah the phone.  
  
Sarah: hello.  
  
Belle: Okay bitch let's get one thing straight, you are never to come near my boyfriend again or I will kick your ass do you hear me. He wants nothing to do with you and there is nothing that you can give him that he doesn't already have. No he was made it perfectly clear to stay away and next time you won't be answering to him you will be answering to me. And just for your info enjoy seeing them now cause in two short weeks they are going to be here with us every minute of everyday. So stay the hell away and get your ugly ass out of my boyfriend's apartment now slut.  
  
Sarah: Listen who are you calling a slut at least I didn't get pregnant to tie Shawn down so he can't have a life. Now who is the slut.  
  
Shawn: You bitch don't you dare say that to her again. I love those babies and even though we didn't plan them they were conceived from love and one hell of a night of love making. So shut your damn mouth.  
  
Sarah: Listen little miss Belle I think I would tie him down quick casue everyone wants you girls men they are the hottest guys on this campus and every girl wants them.  
  
Belle: To damn bad the will only get them over my dead body. And I don't plan on dying. So get your ass out now.  
  
Sarah: Bye bitch.  
  
Jason and Philip made she sure left by grabbing her arms adn making her leave.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby sorry for everything that she says but you know that you never need to worry baby cause I love you.  
  
Belle: I love you too sorry I hung up I was just upset. But Chloe wants to talk to Philip.  
  
The guys all talked to their girlfriends and then they had a discussion before they went to sleep.  
  
Jason: I am asking all of my professors if I can take my exams this week so I can get home to Mimi and my little angel. With everything that has happened I just don't feel safe without her next to me.  
  
Shawn: I think that is a great idea who needs a week of reviewing let's just take them.  
  
~~~Next day~~~  
  
The girls took the babies to get their picture taken with their mommies for a gift for the guys when they get back in two weeks.  
  
Friday  
  
Belle: Chloe did you call Brady and ask him to watch the babies so we can go see John Q tonight.  
  
Chloe: Yeah he said he is on the way. Kyle and JT are coming with him.  
  
Mimi: Why aren't they going out with your sisters?  
  
Belle: They got caught drinking at a party and they are grounded for 2 weeks.  
  
Brady arrived and the girls headed out for a bite to eat and to see the 7 o'clock movie. Meanwhile the boys were on their way home with as much of their stuff that would fit until their three cars.  
  
They arrived home about 6'oclock and started to unload all of their stuff. After they unloaded the stuff the ran to get some flowers and some movies to watch when the girls got back.  
  
Brady called Belle and told her Alexis was really fussy to come back right after the movie.  
  
9'oclock  
  
Belle, Mimi, and Chloe enter the dark living room and wonder why all the lights are out when they feel someone grab them from behind and then the lights turned on.  
  
Chloe: Oh Philip what are you doing home you still have a week of school left.  
  
Shawn: Well we took our finals early and we came home all we have to do is take the U-Haul up there to get the rest of our things and we are yours for the summer ladies.  
  
Brady and JT and Kyle head out while the boys gave their girlfriend's their roses. The couples settled down to a night of cuddling and movies.  
  
A cozy night for 3 happy couples that were unaware of who was lurking outside their window. 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78  
  
The couples finished watching their movies and then they headed upstairs to get some rest cause they plan on heading to UCLA to get the rest of their stuff.  
  
Belle: Hey Shawn will you go get Mimi and Chloe for a minute I need to talk to them about something.  
  
Shawn: Sure sweetheart besides I think one of our little angels is awake.  
  
Shawn went and got Mimi and Chloe and him and the guys went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat.  
  
Chloe: Hey Belle what's wrong. I figured you would want some alone time with Shawn since he has been gone a week.  
  
Belle: Trust me I do I just wanted to run an idea by you guys. I think we should go out shopping tomorrow and then instead of going to UCLA tomorrow we go Monday I want to see this girl that has the hots for our men.  
  
Chloe: Only if we get a really hot outfit to wear up there.  
  
Mimi: What about the kids we can't take them into class with us.  
  
Belle: I thought about that we can have Brady come with us and he can watch them while we are gone.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Philip: Can you believe we are finally done with school for the semester we are finally able to be here all the time. I just want to know that the girls are safe after the year they have had.  
  
Shawn: Tell me about it time to relax at last. Jason why are you so quiet are you and Mimi not getting along or something.  
  
There was no response from Jason he was staring out the window.  
  
Philip: Jase man what are you looking at man.  
  
Jason: Nothing I just thought I saw something outside must have been my imagination. So what were we talking about.  
  
Shawn: Never mind so what are our plans for this weekend.  
  
Philip: I want to take the kids to see Alice it has been awhile and she always loves seeing them.  
  
As the girls were coming down with the babies a brick came flying through the window nearly hitting Jason in the head.  
  
Mimi: Jason look out.  
  
Belle: Oh my god Jason are you alright.  
  
Jason: Yeah it just missed me. What the hell was that about.  
  
Shawn: Let's go check it out Phil.  
  
Jason: Wait there is a note on the brick. "It isn't over bitch"  
  
Philip: Who the hell would have sent that with Chris, Nate, and Billy in jail?  
  
As the guys we discussing this the girls were hysterical and Belle was calling Bo.  
  
Bo: Hello  
  
Belle: Bo can you come over right away we need your help. please  
  
Bo: Belle sweetie is that you what is the matter what happened.  
  
Belle: Someone just threw a brick through our window and it nearly hit Jason in the head.  
  
Bo: I am on my way keep the kids and the guys inside until I get there.  
  
Belle: Okay thanks.  
  
Shawn: Belle who was on the phone?  
  
Chloe: We called your dad. And he said to stay put till he gets here.  
  
Philip: Forget that I am going outside. Let's go guys.  
  
Mimi: No get back in here now. But it was too late they were already out the door.  
  
Belle: Well if they are going out there well so are we. So they laid the babies down in the small playpen and headed out the door behind the guys.  
  
As the girls were walking outside they saw someone run into the woods. They yelled for the guys to look just as a gunshot rang and the girls started to scream. 


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79  
  
As the gunshot rang all the girls were sobbing and screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone was looking around to make sure that everyone was okay when they saw Bo and John kneeling down by something. Shawn ran over to find out what was going on while Jason and Philip ran off in the woods to look for the shooter.  
  
Shawn: Dad what is going on?  
  
Bo: Shawn keep Belle back she doesn't need to see him like this.  
  
Shawn: Dad who is it I can't see past you.  
  
John: It's Brady take my little girl inside and keep her away from here.  
  
Shawn: Is he going to be alright.  
  
Bo: We aren't sure he hit right above his heart so hopefully he is okay. Just go be with Belle.  
  
Shawn: Okay.  
  
Shawn walked over to Belle as she was headed that way and Shawn stopped her.  
  
Belle: Shawn let me go I want to see who that is.  
  
Shawn: Belle there is nothing we can do we need to go in the house with Patrick and Alexis.  
  
Since Belle could tell he wouldn't allow her to go to her dad and Bo she tricked him and when he was picking up the twins she ran to see who was hurt.  
  
Shawn: Belle damn it get back here.  
  
But Shawn was to late Belle had already walked up behind Bo and saw Brady on the ground.  
  
Belle: Oh god no Brady wake up please wake up. I love you Brady please wake up.  
  
Shawn ran over to Chloe and Mimi and handed them the twins while he comforted Belle. Belle turned to Shawn and cried her eyes out on his shoulder as the ambulance pulled up. 


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80  
  
The ambulance driver asked who was going to ride with the victim and Belle jumped in the ambulance. John didn't dare argue with Brady he just let Belle be with her brother since she felt that she needed to be with him. Then John decided that it was time to call the rest of the family.  
  
Kyle: Hello.  
  
John: Kyle go get your mother please.  
  
Kyle: Dad you are crying what is the matter did something happen to Belle?  
  
John: I need you to get your mother. It is important.  
  
Kyle: Dad she had her ultrasound appointment today remember. She won't be home for at least an hour. So tell me what is the matter dad, I am not a little kid anymore I am 16 years old I think that it is time that you start telling me what is going on.  
  
John: Okay Kyle but you have to stay calm because you have the babies with you. There was an accident at Belle's house and Brady got shot and it is touch and go right now son.  
  
Kyle: Oh God dad not again. I am going to the hospital. I want to be there.  
  
John: How are you and Tyler going to handle all 6 of the babies by yourself.  
  
Kyle: We can do it dad and besides there will be other people there to help. Me and Tyler will bring the van and we will be there. I will be careful dad I promise. See you at the hospital.  
  
John: Okay, I love you son.  
  
Kyle ran around the house making a diaper bag and yelled for Tyler.  
  
Kyle: Tyler come down here now. We have to hurry.  
  
Tyler: Kyle I was asleep what is wrong.  
  
Kyle: Get the babies jackets on we are going to the hospital. I am getting the diaper bag ready and we are leaving.  
  
Tyler: Is something wrong with mom?  
  
Kyle: Brady was shot and it looks bad we have to go. Oh call Sami and Carrie and tell them what happened. I am going to call Eric.  
  
After about 15 minutes of running around and making their calls they had the babies buckled up and they headed out the door. 


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81  
  
Belle was pacing back in forth in the hospital waiting room. When the ambulance arrived they rushed Brady to surgery. They were waiting on news on how Brady was doing.  
  
Shawn: Belle please come sit down you are going to make yourself sick. There is nothing we can do right now sweetie but wait and pray.  
  
Belle: Shawn I can't stand this they have to tell us how Brady is doing.  
  
John: Sweetheart why don't you hold Alexis it looks like Shawn has his hands full.  
  
Belle walks over to pick up a sleeping Alexis from her daddy. As she is rocking her the doctor came out of Brady's surgery. Belle, John, and Marlena all ran to the doctor to find out how Brady's surgery went.  
  
Doctor: He is fine. Luckily the bullet hit higher and it didn't affect his heart. But the bad news is that it did a lot of damage to his shoulder. He tore cartilage and it is dislocated. We fix the cartilage but he is going to need physical therapy on his shoulder and hopefully everything will heal correctly with no permanent damage. Right now he is resting because of the pain medicine and he is still out of it from surgery.  
  
Marlena: Thank you doctor for taking such good care of my son.  
  
Doctor: Just doing my job. Well I have to check on some other patients but you can go see him one by one.  
  
Marlena: Okay thank you.  
  
John: Well who is going first.  
  
Marlena: I have some news that I haven't shared with anyone yet that I would like to share with Brady first.  
  
Belle: Okay mom tell him we all love him.  
  
The Black family gathered in a big group hug and then Marlena went to tell Brady the good news.  
  
Marlena walked into the room and started crying there was her oldest son laying there in a hospital bed. She sat in the chair by the side of his bed and gently rubbed his hair off his forehead.  
  
Marlena: Brady my sweet boy thank god you are okay. You gave us quite a scare there. But we can't have anymore scares cause I am going to need all the help I can get from you now. You are such a good brother. Not many people could handle having 3 older half siblings and 9 little brothers and sisters. But you are great at it and you don't ever complain. You are their protector and I don't know what we would ever do without you especially now.  
  
Brady: Especially with what mom.  
  
Marlena: Oh Brady I didn't mean to wake you up sweetie you need your rest.  
  
Brady: I want you to finish what you were saying mom.  
  
Marlena: Well Brady it seems that you are going to have to get used to being a big brother because we are having quadruplets. So this family is getting bigger and bigger.  
  
Brady: Good grief mom I think that dad needs to be fixed. I mean we are rich but I don't think we can afford all these kids.  
  
Marlena: Tell me about it I am 46 years old and I am going to have 17 kids.  
  
Brady: Oh mom this is great more babies. I don't care if you have 10 more I love them all.  
  
Marlena: Well thank you sweetie I knew you would be supportive. But don't tell anyone else yet I told you first so no one else knows.  
  
Brady: Okay mom but one more question how long till the babies are born. I am 5 months along so 4 months.  
  
Marlena: Well sweetheart Belle is dying to see you so I am going to let her come in now but don't tell her.  
  
Belle: Don't tell me what? 


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82  
  
Belle: Well mom I am waiting what is the big secret that you won't tell me.  
  
Marlena: Well sweetheart I guess I will have to tell you since you overheard.  
  
It seems that you will be one of my 14 children that still live at home  
  
Belle: Mom what in the world are you talking about now.  
  
Brady: It seems that mom can't seem to just have one kid anymore she thinks that is too easy. She is having 4 babies not one.  
  
And with that Belle fainted and Marlena screamed.  
  
Brady: Well damn it how is she going to talk to me if she fainted.  
  
Marlena: I will go get the nurse.  
  
Marlena walks out into the waiting room to see a bunch of worried faces.  
  
Hope: Marlena, why on earth did you scream for. Is something wrong with Brady?  
  
Marlena: Belle passed out.  
  
Shawn: Is she alright? What happened to cause her to pass out?  
  
Belle(still a little dizzy): She is having 4 babies not just one.  
  
John: We are what?  
  
Marlena: After this honey you are getting fixed I am not having anymore children then these 4.  
  
John: Well I think it is time we schedule an appointment now just to be safe I can't afford anymore children.  
  
Hope was sitting there being very quiet and had turned a little pale.  
  
Shawn: Mom is something wrong?  
  
Hope: Oh I was just thinking after my pregnancy that we might need to have your dad make an appointment too.  
  
Shawn: Why mom it is just 10 and it isn't quite as bad as John and Marlena.  
  
Bo: You want to bet we are having 6. Shawn six at once and that will be 14. How in the world are we going to pay for that.  
  
Shawn: Wait a minute mom said it was triplets when did this happen?  
  
Hope: We found out two weeks ago. I am so scared.  
  
Bo: Well honey we can afford it but I am not sure how we are ever going to manage it. I mean we have Mackenzie who is 2 and a half. Then there is our four that are only one. And now we are 3 months away from having 6 more.  
  
Hope: I know I have been thinking about that . But we do have two older children still at home and they can help out.  
  
Shawn: I will be more than glad to help out to mom.  
  
Bo: And to top it off our babies are going to be younger than our two grandchildren. It is time to make that appointment now.  
  
Bo grabbed John's hand and they went up to the nurses station.  
  
Nurse: Can I help you sir?  
  
Bo: Yeah make sure that I can have absolutely no more children.  
  
Nurse: Okay, sir and how can I help you. 


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83  
  
Brady's Hospital Room  
  
Chloe wanted to go see how Brady was doing so she slowly walked away from the crowd and walked into the room. When she walked in she saw Brady staring at her.  
  
Brady: Well I was wondering if everyone forgot about me.  
  
Chloe: I could never forget about you Brady and no one else could either.  
  
Brady: Chloe what is wrong with you I have known you since you were 3 years old. And I can tell when you are not happy.  
  
Chloe: Well this girl named Sarah was over at the guys apartment and Jason told Mimi that she sits next to Philip in Economics class and they talk the whole class. Plus Philip has been really distant recently and nothing feels the same.  
  
Brady: Do you love him Chloe?  
  
Chloe: Maybe. It is weird I love him for protecting me and because of Deric but I don't feel like I am in love with him anymore.  
  
Brady: Listen Chloe I don't know how to tell you this but do you want to know why it didn't work out with me and Taylor.  
  
Chloe: You said she was to superficial for you.  
  
Brady: It was because she wasn't you. I have had feelings for you for a long time now but when you started dating Philip I decided not to act on them. But then I thought maybe I should and then you ended up pregnant and I decided not to do that to the baby.  
  
Chloe: Oh Brady what am I going to do I have feelings for you too.  
  
Chloe laid her head on his chest and cried she was so confused. Then she looked up into Brady's gorgeous blue eyes and kissed him. They continued to kiss until they couldn't breath anymore.  
  
Brady: Wow, that was the most amazing kiss I have ever had.  
  
Chloe: I know me too. Brady I have to go I can't think straight right now. I will come see you tomorrow when everyone isn't here.  
  
Brady: Chloe I don't think you should feel guilty. I think you need to talk to Tink cause she knows something that she needs to tell you.  
  
Chloe: Tell me if you know Brady. Why didn't she tell me.  
  
Brady: Chloe listen Belle just found out yesterday and she asked me what she should do. She wanted to tell you but she didn't want to be the one to hurt you.  
  
Chloe left the room and all the teens went back to the house.  
  
Bathroom  
  
Chloe has just finished giving Deric a bath and she walks past their bedroom and hears Philip talking on the phone.  
  
Philip: I know I said I would tell her and I will just give me time. I love you and I will tell her I swear.  
  
Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing so she marched into Jason and Mimi's room and handed Deric to Jason and grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her to Belle's room.  
  
Chloe: Shawn I need to talk to Belle in private so will you please go visit with Jason please.  
  
Shawn: Sure Chloe. Belle baby I will take the babies with me.  
  
Shawn took the babies and walked out the door and when he was out the truth comes out.  
  
Mimi: Alright Chloe what is the matter with you.  
  
Chloe: Belle I want you to tell me right now who Philip is cheating on me with.  
  
Belle: Oh Chloe how did you find out.  
  
Chloe: Well I overheard him on the phone just now.  
  
Mimi: Why that little bastard I am going to kill him. He can't do that to you.  
  
Belle: Chloe it is Sarah. Shawn told me yesterday cause he caught Philip talking to her on the phone. Philip doesn't know that any of us know. Shawn overhead the whole conversation when he picked up the phone.  
  
Chloe: How bad is it?  
  
Belle: Chloe I am so sorry but he has been sleeping with her for about a month. 


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84  
  
Chloe: Belle a month a whole month.  
  
Mimi: I swear I am going to kill him.  
  
Belle: Chloe look all I know is that I didn't sleep at all last night cause I was trying to figure out how to tell you.  
  
Chloe: Well it is over. I am just waiting for the perfect time to blow him out of the water.  
  
Belle: We are here for you Chloe.  
  
That night Chloe told Philip that she wasn't feeling well so she was going to sleep in the guest room.  
  
Phil on the phone  
  
Phil: Ashley I promise I will tell her about it. I just don't want to hurt her. We have been through a lot.  
  
Ashley: Well Phil we have been involved for a year on and off when do you think you might find the time to tell her.  
  
Phil: Soon I promise.  
  
Ashley: Soon Phil or I will show up and tell her myself.  
  
End Conversation  
  
Phil sat in bed thinking of how to keep all of this up without Chloe finding out. Phil sat there trying to figure out how he could keep Chloe and Deric without losing Lindsey, Sarah, and Ashley.  
  
Chloe was downstairs trying to figure out how to tell him and she decided that she would go try to find Sarah and get some answers. 


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85  
  
The next morning Chloe woke up early and went straight to find Mimi.  
  
Mimi: Okay Chloe what do you need me to do.  
  
Chloe: I need you to tell Philip that I went out with my sisters so he doesnt wonder where I went.  
  
Mimi: Where exactly are you going.  
  
Chloe: UCLA I am going to go talk to Sarah so I can blow Philip out of the water.  
  
Mimi: Okay good luck me and Belle got you covered and don't worry about Deric I will watch him.  
  
Chloe: Well I am just going to check on Deric and then I am off.  
  
Phil on his cell phone  
  
Lindsey: Philip I have wasted a year of my life on you and I am not going to sit around any longer and wait for you to tell Chloe. I mean damn it just say it Chloe there is someone else and I can't be in this relationship anymore.  
  
Philip: I know I will I love you Ashley. I will tell her.  
  
Lindsey: Who in the hell is Ashley Philip? And do not try to lie to me.  
  
Philip: Look it was just a slip I swear I don't know where that came from.  
  
Lindsey: Whatever you have a week Phil or me and your precious Chloe have a little talk.  
  
End Conversation  
  
Chloe headed off to UCLA to find Sarah. After about 2 hours of driving she reached their apartment and she used Jason's key and walked in to see what she could find.  
  
Well Chloe went through his desk drawers and found three phone numbers on them and three photos of very attractive women on them. And Chloe decided that she would give them a call. She decided to skip seeing Sarah and take the pictures to Jason and Shawn to see who they were.  
  
Chloe drove the 2 hours home and when she got home Mimi ran up to her.  
  
Mimi: Okay spill he is gone. I want to know what you found out.  
  
Chloe: Wait where are the guys.  
  
Mimi: Jason and Philip went to play one on one and then they had to go get diapers. Shawn is upstairs with Belle she is sick.  
  
Chloe: Well I didn't talk to Sarah I have a better idea but first I have to talk to Shawn.  
  
Mimi and Chloe went straight up to Belle and Shawn's room and knocked. They walked in and Chloe pulled out the phone numbers and the pictures.  
  
Chloe: Look Shawn I need your help. I know what is going on and I need you to help me. I deserve to know the truth.  
  
Shawn: Chloe I only know what I heard on the phone.  
  
Chloe: Shawn I have three pictures I found in his desk and I need you to tell me who they are.  
  
Shawn: Okay show them to me I will try to help you.  
  
Chloe: Okay here are the pictures.  
  
Shawn: The first one is Sarah she is in our Economics class. The second one is Lindsey she is in our English class. And the third one is Ashley she is in our calculus class. He sits by them all three in their classes and come to think of it we had them in class with us last semester too.  
  
Chloe: Shawn I will explain later but don't say anything to him. I am going to handle this myself.  
  
Shawn: No problem, and I am really sorry Chloe.  
  
Chloe: It isn't your fault you don't always know everything about your friends.  
  
Chloe, Mimi, and Belle all went downstairs to work on the plan.  
  
Chloe: Look I have all 3 phone numbers and I am going to call Lindsey and tell her I am Sarah and tell her what is going on. I will convince her to come with me on Friday at 11:00 to tell Chloe. Then Mimi will call Sarah and tell her I am Ashley and tell her what is going on and tell her to come Friday at 11:00 to tell Chloe. And finally I will call Ashley and tell her I am Lindsey and tell her what is going on and tell her to come with me to tell Chloe Friday at 11:00.  
  
Mimi: How will that work.  
  
Chloe: They will all be so pissed that they will want to ruin his life. Trust me they will come.  
  
The girls all make their phone calls and sure enough they all agreed to be there at 11:00 and they were pissed.  
  
Chloe sat back and was pleased she was going to get revenge and it felt good. One more day till she would get even. 


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86  
  
Chloe was so overwhelmed with what was to happen the next day that she decided to go pay Brady a visit. Chloe walked in with a balloon and a teddy bear. Brady was asleep so she just held his hand and he started to wake up.  
  
Chloe: Oh hey Brady I didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Brady: I am glad you did. I was afraid you were avoiding me after our kiss since you didn't come by yesterday.  
  
Chloe: No it is nothing like that Brady. I just went to UCLA to blow Phil out of the water and I found out that it isn't just Sarah there are 2 other girls too. But they are all coming Friday and Philip is getting what is coming to him.  
  
Brady: I don't care about Philip are you doing alright.  
  
Chloe: I am just worried about what is going to happen to me and Deric.  
  
Brady: I will help you with him and you have your family. That is a lot better than a cheating slime ball boyfriend.  
  
Chloe: I know. Well listen I want to stay but Belle made me promise to shop with her and Mimi today since she was sick yesterday. So I will come tell you all about it tomorrow or Saturday. When are you getting out of here.  
  
Brady: Tomorrow mom and dad are taking me home. I'll call you tomorrow night. Just remember that he messed up Chloe not you. Bye.  
  
Chloe: Thanks. Bye Brady.  
  
**Chloe went to meet the girls shopping and they spent the day shopping while the grandmothers had the babies. The guys were playing basketball.***  
  
Shawn's driveway  
  
The teams were Shawn and Jason vs. Philip and JT. Shawn had the ball and he drove straight into Philip knocking him on the ground. Shawn and Jason made no attempt to help him up.  
  
Phil: What the hell is your problem Shawn?  
  
Shawn: Sometimes people don't always play fair do they Phil.  
  
Phil: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Shawn: Forget it I am out of here it isn't worth it.  
  
Phil: What isn't worth it. Jason where are you going?  
  
Jason: I am with Shawn see ya.  
  
JT: Phil I will give you a ride home.  
  
Phil: No thanks I drove too. Later.  
  
Lindsey's apartment  
  
Lindsey was so pissed she was dying for tomorrow to come so she could show Phil just how bad he messed up. He feels he has to be loyal to Chloe cause she has a kid well he is going to have to decide between the two.  
  
Lindsey: Well Lily you get to meet your daddy tomorrow.  
  
Lindsey looked down at her 1 year old daughter and smiled evilly and said Philip you will be mine. 


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87  
  
Chloe woke up early on Friday morning and she got Deric feed and dressed for the day. She was downstairs reading the paper when Philip walked downstairs dressed to go out.  
  
Chloe: Wait where are you going?  
  
Philip: Morning to you too sweetheart. I am having an early breakfast with dad.  
  
Chloe: Well be home by 10:00 remember we are supposed to start Deric's room.  
  
Philip: I will be home on time I promise.  
  
Philip kissed Chloe and Deric and then he walked out the door and headed to his car to meet his dad. On his way he decided to call Sarah and see if they were getting together this weekend and he got no answer. Philip tried all three girls and got no answer so he just walked into the Brady Pub to eat breakfast with his father.  
  
Victor: Morning son.  
  
Philip: Hello dad. How is Nicole and my little siblings doing.  
  
Victor: The babies are keeping us on our toes but Kimberly is being good as usual. Speaking of babies how is my little grandson doing?  
  
Philip: He is doing really good but he seems to have bonded with Chloe more than me. He always wants his mom I don't understand it dad.  
  
Victor: Well just spend some more time with him alone and he will adjust. Spend time with him today. What do you have to do today?  
  
Philip: Me and Chloe are working on the nursery so I have to be back.  
  
Victor: Well son I have a free day today and Nicole is going to the spa while her mother keeps the children. So why don't I help you and Chloe so I can spend sometime with my grandson.  
  
Philip: That is great why don't we go ahead and leave since you are coming over anyways and we are done eating.  
  
Victor: Okay I will be over in 15 minutes.  
  
Philip: Okay good I am a half an hour early Chloe will be thrilled.  
  
Sarah's Apartment  
  
Sarah was packing a diaper bag and heading out the door. She just had to put a jacket on little Scott and then she would be on her way. Her two year old son was playing with his toys in the corner.  
  
Sarah: Come on Scott it is time you meet your daddy.  
  
At the house  
  
Chloe, Belle, and Mimi were all watching TV and chatting about Chloe's brilliant plan when Philip got back.  
  
Philip: Hey Chloe are you ready to start on the nursery. My dad is on his way over to help us today.  
  
Chloe: Okay just give me a minute to change and we can start.  
  
The girls followed Chloe upstairs and handed Deric to Philip.  
  
Belle: Oh my Victor is going to be here when they all show up. Man I wouldn't miss this for the world. Victor is going to blow up at Philip.  
  
Chloe: I hope so I didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Mimi: Chloe are you okay with today. I mean you two do share a child.  
  
Chloe: Don't get me wrong guys this hurts but there have been problems for a while now and they just didn't show until now. Besides I have feelings for someone else. I have for awhile but I have pushed them aside for Deric's sake.  
  
Mimi: Who is it Chloe?  
  
Chloe: I don't feel comfortable telling you guys who yet.  
  
Belle: It is Brady.  
  
Chloe: What how in the world do you know?  
  
Belle: I saw you kiss him in the hospital. I walked in and quickly closed the door so no one else would see.  
  
Mimi: I saw this coming. Brady has had a crush on you since forever. I saw him staring at your picture in Belle's room and when I asked him about it he said that he was just looking at it. But you could tell the boy has a thing for you and the way he looks at you when you walk into a room.  
  
Chloe: Okay you guys are right. But are you mad at me Belle. Do you think that I am as bad as Philip?  
  
Belle: No sweetie I don't. You were worried about Brady and you had foundout that your boyfriend cheated on you. And besides you kissed someone else and Philip is sleeping with what 3 other girls.  
  
Mimi: I can't wait until later cause I have wanted to slap him for 3 days. But now I can't wait to see Victor's reaction.  
  
Chloe hurried and changed and she checked the clock. 10:30 only half an hour left. Victor and Philip had started to work on the nursery so Belle and Mimi also decided to help so they wouldn't miss the show that was sure to come. Shawn and Jason got back from working out and they too helped with the nursery. They were half way finished when they decided to go downstairs and get some lunch. They had finished their sandwiches and they were cleaning up when the doorbell rang. 


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88  
  
Everyone pretended to be busy and since Philip and Victor were the only two not busy Philip answered the door. When Philip walked to the door the kitchen suddenly got very quiet.  
  
Philip answered the door and it was very quiet so Chloe went to see who was there. She was very disappointed when she got to the door though because it was just the UPS man and Phil was signing for a package. The package was addressed to Mimi. So Chloe yelled for Mimi and they all walked in to see what she wanted cause they weren't sure who she yelled for. Chloe took a crying Deric from Victor and Philip was shutting the door when he heard a voice yell wait we need to talk.  
  
Philip turned and saw who it was and he still tried to close the door.  
  
Victor: Son open that door those girls said that they wanted to talk to us about something now let them in.  
  
Belle: Come on in. I am sorry I don't mean to sound rude but do we know you.  
  
Sarah: Well if it isn't little Miss Bitch. I am glad that we finally get to meet.  
  
Belle: Oh you must be Sarah. What did you try to come take my boyfriend. Give it your best shot whore.  
  
Sarah: Whatever this has nothing to do with you so stay out of my way bitch.  
  
Belle was about to strangle her but Shawn just kissed her temple and held her to his chest. Philip was just standing there looking like a deer that is caught in the headlights.  
  
Jason: So what brings you ladies to our house? School is out so it can't have anything to do with that and I know that Sarah did not just come into our house and call our friend a bitch.  
  
Lindsey: Listen people I don't know what all this bitching is about. But I think it is about time we get down to the point. And this is between Philip, us, and Chloe. So if you will excuse us.  
  
Belle, Shawn, Jason, and Mimi all turned and walked into the kitchen while the others walked into the living room.  
  
Ashley: Well old man we said it was between just us, Chloe, and Philip. So why don't you take the baby and split.  
  
Chloe: He is staying he is Philip's dad and you can't come into my house and tell people to leave the room. And the baby is staying it is my son and he will not leave my side. So shut the fuck up.  
  
Sarah: You think you are all high and mighty cause you gave birth to Philip's baby but guess what sweetheart well that doesn't make you special because Philip has fathered many children trust me. 


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89  
  
Victor: Young lady what are you talking about my son only has one child and it is that beautiful little boy in his loving mother's arms.  
  
Sarah: ha ha ha...only one child ya right.  
  
Chloe: What are you talking about what other child is there.  
  
Sarah: Well for starters there is this little 2 year old sitting on my lap. His name is Scott and he is Philip's son.  
  
Chloe in tears: That is not true Philip has been with me for the last year.  
  
Sarah: Well he has been with me on the side for 3 years now. But for some reason he never wanted a relationship and then he got in one with you. So don't kid yourself sweetheart Philip is a cold hearted bastard. But he is good in bed but I guess you wouldn't know that here recently since I have been taking care of satisfying his needs that you can't handle.  
  
Chloe: That can't be true for a whole year. I know he has been distant for about a month but a whole year of lies and cheating. No I couldn't have fallen in love with a guy like that.  
  
Sarah: Well honey you did and it gets worse. I am 4 months pregnant and guess who the daddy is. You guessed it Philip.  
  
Chloe was now in tears. She knew that he had cheated on her but the whole time she thought that had been happy and that he loved her. She was so confused she didn't want to believe that Sarah was telling the truth but why lie.  
  
Chloe: Sarah are you sure it is his son and his soon to be born child.  
  
Sarah: Hell yeah I am nothing like him I only sleep with one guy.  
  
Chloe: Right that is why you were at the guys apartment hitting on Shawn and Jason.  
  
Sarah: Listen bitch if I wanted Shawn or Jason I could have him but it is too easy I was just trying to make Philip jealous.  
  
Belle was eavesdropping in the other room had had enough. So she marched in there before Shawn could stop her.  
  
Belle: Sarah I think it is about time you shut the fuck up. I have had enough. You couldn't get Shawn or Jason I mean good God that do have common sense something Philip here is lacking. But don't you dare sit there and tell Chloe how dumb she is. She may have been blind to what was going on but at least she wasn't his little side whore that stayed around waiting for 2 years like a sorry pathetic little puppy.  
  
Sarah: Why you little bitch I could kill you.  
  
Sarah slapped Belle in the face and left quite a little mark. But before Belle could even react Chloe had punched Sarah right in the nose.  
  
Sarah: You sorry little bitch you broke my nose.  
  
Mimi came in with ice for Belle's face and she handed Sarah a towel.  
  
Mimi: Don't bleed on my floor bitch there is no telling what kind of diseases you have and I am not cleaning it up. Now I suggest me all sit here with our hands to ourselves and figure this all out. Oh and Sarah touch one of my friends again and you will be in the hospital Bitch. 


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90  
  
Everyone in the room was silent and Philip had yet to say a word.  
  
Chloe: Philip is what Sarah is saying true?  
  
But still Philip sat there and said nothing and Victor started to pace around the room. Finally someone spoke.  
  
Lindsey: Look Chloe I didn't come here to hurt you but you need to know what is going on behind your back and that is the only reason I came here. I didn't come here to hurt you but I need to let the truth come out I am tired of all the lies and broken promises that Philip keeps giving me.  
  
Chloe: Okay tell me what I need to know besides the fact that he is sleeping with you too.  
  
Lindsey: There is no easy way to say this so here goes. This little angel on my lap is Philip's one year old daughter and I am 7 months pregnant as you can tell. Philip knows about the baby I am carrying and he gave me this engagement ring and promised to marry me. But I know that he just gave me this to pacify me so I wouldn't tell you what was going on. But he promised me that he was going to tell you and break it off with you. I feel so bad Chloe, but I loved him and I didn't think of the consequences. I mean we were together 2 years I thought he loved me.  
  
Well this was all Chloe could take she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Belle and Mimi rushed in to check on her. But Philip just sat there motionless.  
  
Mimi: Chloe are you going to be alright.  
  
Chloe: Yeah I am sorry just the thought of him touching me and taking my virginity away and telling me that I was his first. He makes me sick. Why won't he say anything.  
  
Belle: Sweetie I don't know but let's get this over with so we can get them out of our home and away from you.  
  
Chloe: Okay lets go.  
  
They walked back into the room to see Jason and Shawn shooting daggers into Philip and Victor was still pacing and cursing under his breath. 


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91  
  
Chloe walked in and then the mess kept unraveling.  
  
Ashley: Well look I am the last one to go and perhaps the most pissed. I have one year old twins Adam and Allison. I meet Philip at school and we have been dating for about 2 years now and when I got pregnant I broke it off because he had made it clear that he wanted no children. But then he turned around and stayed with you when he got you pregnant. Well I was dumb enough to go back and now I am 8 months pregnant. Of course Philip also gave me an engagement ring and as far as I am concerned Philip you can shove this ring up your ass. And Chloe you are a pretty girl take your son and get Philip out of your life.  
  
Sarah: This is sick Philip. You gave all three of us the same ring. What haven't you had time to give Chloe her's yet. You didn't even pick out different rings they are all three the same. Is that what Chloe's looked liked too.  
  
Shawn and Jason both walked over and there and looked and nodded there head. Philip had told them that he had planned to propose this month and showed them the ring.  
  
Chloe was laying on Belle's lap sobbing over how dumb she had been. Finally after she calmed down she looked at Philip with disgust and told me.  
  
Chloe: Philip we are through. I want you out of my life for good. You can see your son but you will have no contact with me. You make me sick. I wish I would have died in the hospital. Why did you will me to live to come back to this mess.  
  
Philip still had no response to what they had to say and that had been enough for Jason he jumped and punched Philip in the face.  
  
Jason: You jackass you talk to them now. Don't you sit there like some coward and try to pretend it isn't happening. I thought I knew you how could you cheat on Chloe. Damn Philip you have 8 kids. Do you hear that 8 and you are 20 years old. 8 kids and not even old enough to drink. You disgust me.  
  
Philip: I am sorry.  
  
Chloe: Sorry how can you sit there and say you are sorry because not only have you ruined my life but you ruined these three girls too. What is wrong with you Philip. I am tired of all this get up now. We are going to the hospital and we are getting DNA tests done on all of the babies and see what can be found out about the soon to be born children.  
  
Philip: But..I don't think that is a good idea.  
  
Victor(screaming): YOU LISTEN TO ME SON YOU WILL HAVE THOSE TESTS DONE AND GOD HELP YOU IF ALL THOSE CHILDREN ARE YOURS. COME ON WE ARE TAKING THOSE TESTS SO GO PACK A BAG YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME TONIGHT. CHLOE IS NOT GOING TO HAVE TO SIT HERE AND SUFFER THROUGH LOOKING AT YOUR SORRY ASS. WHERE DID I GO WRONG WITH YOU.  
  
So Philip, Victor, Lindsey, Ashley, Sarah, Chloe, Deric, Allison, Adam, Scott, and Lily all went to the hospital to be tested. 


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92  
  
Two weeks had passed and the results were in from all the tests done on Philip's so called children. They had all been called to the hospital to discuss the results.  
  
Dr. Reynolds: Well Victor the tests that you requested that I had done immediately are in and you better prepare yourself for the worst.  
  
Victor: Okay start with Chloe and then go on.  
  
Dr. Reynolds: Deric is Philip's without a doubt and it would be a lot easier just to tell you that every single child is his without a doubt. Even the unborn children are his.  
  
The room was completely silent except for Chloe sobbing. Dr. Reynolds walked back into the room with a box of condoms.  
  
Dr. Reynolds: I really think that you should have these Philip. Well Victor if that is all I can do for you then I am going to go ahead and check on my other patients.  
  
Victor: Thank you doctor for all of your help.  
  
All kids people we are going to my house where we will discuss all of this.  
  
The drive to the mansion was silent except for Chloe sobbing in the backseat. They all walked into the house and sat in the living room.  
  
Victor: I will start this off by doing all of the talking. First Chloe I am so sorry. I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am for what he has done to you. I do want you to know that I will be supporting ny grandson. You won't be paying for anything at all for Deric.  
  
Chloe: Thank you Victor, I am sorry that I was not good enough for your son that I forced him to get into this situation.  
  
Victor: This is not your fault. Philip seems to have a problem forgetting to be a loyal boyfriend. But don't you worry he will be punished. Okay as for you three girls what happens is your choice. I plan to pay the child support and my son will be paying back every red cent of it even if it takes him the rest of his life. But if you chose to stay with my son you will get no help from me. I need to know now what you chose to do.  
  
All three girls agreed to let Victor pay for their expenses. It was agreed that he would pay for them to each have a small house at school and he would hire a nanny during school to look after all of the children.  
  
But now it was time for Victor to deal with Philip.  
  
Victor: Philip now it is time to discuss what happens with you. I have called and arranged for you to work at The Roadside Diner. You will work there and you will stay in the small apartment in the stables. You will work there during the day as a cook and then you will work at the factory at night. When you are not working you will be doing things around here to make money. I am currently having all of your things moved to the stables. You will not have contact with Deric or Chloe until you have started to show you deserve to see your children.  
  
Philip: But dad that isn't fair what about school?  
  
Victor(screaming): WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. YOU SLEEP AROUND THE 3 YEARS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN THERE AND YOU EXCPECT ME TO PAY FOR YOU TO DO IT SOME MORE YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND. YOU WILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL. YOU RUIN 4 PEOPLE'S LIVES AND YOU EXCEPT YOURS TO ME NORMAL. I TELL YOU THIS MUCH SON YOU ARE OUT OF THE WILL THE ONLY THING THAT YOU WILL EVER GET FROM ME IS THE LOAN TO PAY THIS POOR GIRLS CHILD SUPPORT WHICH YOU WILL PAY BACK. THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET WHEN I DIE IS THE SATISFACTION OF KNOWING JUST HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM IN YOU. 


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93  
  
Philip: Dad I made a mistake don't you think you are being a little unfair. Wouldn't I be a better father if I got my degree.  
  
Victor: Fine son if that is what you want then you can take a class every night. You will work days in the Roadside Diner and then you will come home and work and then go to class. Immediately after class you will work at the factory. But you will not ever miss a day of work. Oh and don't think that you are going back to UCLA. You will be going to Salem University and so help me if you slack off on any of this you will be completely on your own.  
  
Philip: Dad how am I supposed to sleep if I work 2 jobs and go to school.  
  
Victor: Well son you found time to sleep with four different girls and do homework and go to school. So I think you will find ways to manage. This is not up for discussion. Oh by the way your first day of work is tomorrow.  
  
After the discussion Philip and Victor were taking Chloe and Deric home and they were going to get the rest of his stuff from the house. When they got there Brady and Kyle were visiting with the twins. Chloe walked into the house and the room went silent. Belle ran up to Chloe and hugged her because Chloe was still bawling her eyes out.  
  
Belle: Oh Chloe are you okay?  
  
Chloe: Why Belle what is wrong with me?  
  
Belle: Sweetie nothing is wrong with you. This is all some problem that Philip has. You did nothing wrong.  
  
Mimi took Deric from Chloe so she could rest and took Deric to give him a bath and get him ready for bed. Shawn sat down next to Chloe and held her while she cried.  
  
Belle: Chloe, I am going to run and give Patrick and Alexis and bath and I will be right back but if you need anything Shawn is here.  
  
Brady: Belle I will come help you.  
  
So Belle and Brady went upstairs to talk about what they could do to help Chloe.  
  
Brady: She looks so lost. I feel so bad for her. I know he cheated on her but she wasn't that upset earlier. I wonder what else happened,  
  
Belle: Oh Brady I didn't tell you did I. You don't know the half of it.  
  
Brady: Tell me what is going on Belle. Now!  
  
Belle: Brady calm down you just got out of the hospital. Promise me that you will stay calm and I will tell you.  
  
Brady: Fine just tell me.  
  
Belle: Philip has been cheating on her the whole time they were going out and not only that but with girls that he has been involved with for like 2 or 3 years.  
  
Brady: I am going to kill him for hurting her.  
  
Belle: Wait Brady it gets worse. Philip got all three of the girls pregnant in the past and one had twins. So right now he has 4 toddlers, Deric and he has three on the way cause the other girls are pregnant again.  
  
Brady: That son of a bitch is sick.  
  
Belle: Brady I still am not done. See Philip gave all three of the other girls engagement rings and proposed well it seems that Philip bought them all the exact same ring and he was going to propose to Chloe this weekend and give her the exact same ring.  
  
Brady: That is it I am going to kill the son of a bitch. Surely they made him take a paternity test.  
  
Belle: I think that is why Chloe is upset I guess those three girls were telling the truth. I really thought Philip loved her Brady.  
  
Brady: Don't worry Brady he will pay.  
  
Brady went downstairs and grabbed Philip by the shirt as he was going to say goodbye to his son.  
  
Brady: You are truly a sick son of a bitch you know that Phil. You had everything a good family, parents that did everything for you, Chloe, and then you had a beautiful baby boy. Chloe gave you everything and so did your parents and look how you repay them. You make me sick.  
  
Philip: Brady stay the hell out of my business. You think just because you got shot that you deserve a medal well cry me a river jackass.  
  
That was all it took Brady used his good arm and punched Philip in the face and then all hell broke lose. Philip jumped on Brady and pounded on his injured arm while Belle screamed at him to stop. Finally Victor pulled Philip off of Brady and when Philip turned he got Belle's fist in the face and then she kicked him in the groin.  
  
Belle: No one hurts my friends and family and gets away with it. Maybe no you won't be able to have any more children you sick bastard. Now get out of my house.  
  
Philip: Listen bitch it is my house too. My dad did pay for part of it. So go sit your ugly ass down and shut up.  
  
Well that was all it took for Shawn to snap.  
  
Shawn: Philip watch your mouth cause I am still waiting for my turn.  
  
Philip: Get real Shawn you said it yourself when you first met her she is a whore.  
  
Shawn attacked Philip and once again Philip got the shit beat out of him. Victor was tired of all this shit so he grabbed Philip.  
  
Victor: Oh by the way son Brady is moving in here to help the kids with the babies so this is no longer your house I just gave Chloe your portion of it. Now let's go you have a long day of work ahead of you. Philip turned to Belle and gave her one last piece of his mind.  
  
Philip: Belle you really are a bitch you know that. I know that you are the one that told Chloe before all this happened. Just couldn't stand it that you couldn't have me so you wanted to ruin it for Chloe and me. You really are a stupid whore.  
  
Belle ran up the stairs and busted into tears. Shawn just glared at Philip and then ran up after Belle. Mimi who had stayed very quiet just went up to Philip and punched him in the gut.  
  
Philip: You bitch. I could kill you.  
  
Jason: Try man I would like to see you get past me first. Now GET OUT!  
  
And then Victor grabbed Philip by the arm and dragged his sorry ass out of the house. 


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94  
  
Victor dropped Philip off at the stables and threw the rest of the stuff out in front of the door and headed back to the house. Philip walked into his new apartment. The stables smelled horrible and the apartment had a small bathroom and a bedroom with a very uncomfortable bed. There was also a small kitchen with no food in it.  
  
Philip: Well this is just great I have to live in this piece of shit with no food. I swear they are going to pay for doing this to me.  
  
Philip carried the rest of his stuff in and headed to sleep hoping that he would wake up and it would all be a horrible dream.  
  
At the house  
  
Nicole: Why did you bring Philip here did him and Chloe get in a fight.  
  
Victor hadn't told Nicole what was going on yet cause he wanted to wait until the whole mess was settled.  
  
Victor: That is the understatement of the year. My son is the world's biggest jackass. I don't know where I went wrong with him. But I want him nowhere near the kids do you hear me.  
  
Nicole: Victor honey please tell me what happened. Kate has called three times to find out why you called her and said that you had to discuss Philip immediately.  
  
Victor: Tell her and Roman to come over and I will tell you all about it once.  
  
So Nicole called Kate and waited for them to get there so she could find out why Victor was so angry with his son.  
  
Meanwhile at the teens' home  
  
Shawn and Belle were upstairs in their bedroom and Shawn was trying to calm Belle down.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetie you know that Philip is a jerk and that what he says doesn't matter. No one thinks you are a whore you are an angel and everyone loves you.  
  
Belle: No Shawn, Philip is right you do think I am a whore you told me that at the baseball game remember.  
  
Shawn: Belle I was jealous and you know that I didn't mean it I love you sweetheart.  
  
Belle: Shawn just hold me till I fall asleep okay.  
  
Shawn: Anything for you baby.  
  
After Belle had finally settled down Shawn walked downstairs to get the twins and put them to bed but Kyle had already taken care of it.  
  
Shawn: Hey Jason where is everyone else?  
  
Jason: Mimi is making up the two spare bedrooms for Kyle and Brady. Kyle is putting the twins to bed and Mackenzie and Deric are already asleep I just got back from putting them to bed. And Brady is with Chloe. And man she is a wreck.  
  
Shawn: I know I can't believe that we were friends with him and we didn't even know how he was that sick.  
  
Jason: Is Belle alright he was pretty cruel to her.  
  
Shawn: She is a little bit better. I could kill him for what he said to her. She thinks that everyone thinks she is a whore since Philip had to bring up my past mistake. She cried herself to sleep in my arms.  
  
Jason: Well we have a long road ahead of us with helping Chloe and dealing with Philip's shit.  
  
Shawn: Let's just hope that Chloe is going to be alright. I mean she is right he willed her to live so he could break her heart. Doesn't make much sense does it.  
  
Jason: I wonder if he ever loved her.  
  
Shawn: I don't know man I just don't know.  
  
Jason: Well on to a pleasant subject are you still going to propose. Cause I have decided to.  
  
Shawn: In two weeks if everything is settled down I am taking her to the Bahamas and I am doing it there. I want you and Mimi to come too cause I am going to convince her that we are just going to get away from everything.  
  
Jason: Sounds good. I bet you are disappointed cause you were going to propose this week.  
  
Shawn: I am but it doesn't matter I will wait and it will be perfect just like her.  
  
Chloe's room  
  
Brady was laying next to Chloe in her bed and holding her while she sobbed.  
  
Brady: Chloe I am going to get you something to eat you haven't eaten all day. I will be right back.  
  
Chloe: Brady please don't leave me I don't want to be alone.  
  
Brady: I will be right back I swear.  
  
Brady went and got Chloe a sandwich and he helped her sit up and eat it she was so weak that she had to lean against Brady for support.  
  
After she was done eating Chloe started to kiss Brady.  
  
Brady: Chloe what are you doing. This is to soon for this you are still hurting.  
  
Chloe: Brady I need to feel needed please make love to me.  
  
And again Chloe started to kiss all over Brady and she started to beg him.  
  
Brady: Chloe I can't I don't want our first time to be something that you needed to get your mind off of Philip. We will when the time is right.  
  
Chloe: Okay. Just hold me.  
  
And Brady held Chloe till she was asleep and headed downstairs with the guys. Mimi had headed to bed cause she was exhausted.  
  
Victor's mansion  
  
Kate: Okay Victor we are here tell us what is going on. It must be bad if you called us over here at midnight.  
  
Victor: Just sit down and no one talk till I am finished. And I will not finish if I am interrupted I have had a long day and I am exhausted.  
  
Everyone agreed to keep their opinions to themselves and sat down and listened to Victor tell him the horrible truth about their son.  
  
Kate: You mean to tell me that our son currently has 5 children and three more on the way. Where did we go wrong Victor?  
  
Victor: I don't know Kate. But I am handling it. Philip is to stay clear of the kids till he is proven he is responsible enough to be in the picture. Chloe has been given Philip's share of the house. I mean she is devastated you should see her.  
  
Roman: I hope he learns a lesson those kids will need a dad.  
  
Victor: As of now I am paying for everything for Deric. I am also paying the child support for the other babies and I am buying a small house for the other three girls at UCLA and hiring them a nanny. The agreement was that they were to have no contact with Philip.  
  
Kate: Philip should be the one paying for this.  
  
Victor: Don't worry he is. He is working at the Roadside Diner and he is also working at the factory at night. When it is time for school to start he will take one night class a night every night and then he will go to work. And he will be going to Salem University and he is living in the stables apartment.  
  
Kate: Well he won't get a penny from me so don't worry. But if you need me to pay for the child support we can help.  
  
Victor: Nope I am keeping track and Philip will pay every red cent of it back. And when it is paid off I am washing my hands of him for good. 


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Belle, Chloe, Brady, Shawn, Jason, and Mimi were all headed to Hawaii. Bo and Hope had Alexis and Patrick. Craig and Nancy had Deric and the Lockharts were watching Mackenzie. The were headed to a stress free vacation to Hawaii.  
  
Belle: Shawn we really shouldn't be spending this money. We should be saving our kids future.  
  
Shawn: We aren't spending a penny Victor is paying for the whole trip because of everything that Philip put us through.  
  
Belle: I wonder if he is doing alright. I mean Victor was pretty upset with him.  
  
Shawn: Who cares he is finally getting what he deserves. This trip is about us and getting away from all those problems.  
  
Belle: Give me your cell phone Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Belle no the babies are fine mom said she would call us if there were any problems.  
  
Belle: I know I just hate leaving them alone.  
  
Chloe & Brady  
  
Chloe: Thanks for coming with me Brady I really appreciate it.  
  
Brady: Anything to spend time with you.  
  
Chloe and Brady have been getting really close since Brady helped get over a lot of the pain that Philip caused her.  
  
Mimi & Jason  
  
Jason and Mimi were making out in their plane seat and they don't notice that the plane has landed.  
  
Jason: Mimi look out at the water it is gorgeous. I can't wait to go swimming and to see that new swimsuit that you have been hiding from me.  
  
Mimi: Patience Jason patience we are all waiting for something.  
  
Mimi sadly looks down at her hand. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jason Wells especially after everything that happened with Philip and Chloe.  
  
Back in Salem  
  
Philip had just finished his shift at the Roadside Diner and he decided that since Victor was out of town on business that he would go try to see Chloe. But when he arrived at the house he found that no one was there so he decided to call Hope and try to findout.  
  
Hope: Hello.  
  
Philip: Hello Mrs. Brady it is Philip can I talk to Shawn?  
  
Hope: Philip he is out of town with the rest of the kids. He is still angry with you. They left for Hawaii and they won't be back for a week or two.  
  
Philip: Is Chloe with them?  
  
Hope: Yes, and I think it is time you let her move on after all the pain that you caused her. She went with Belle, Mimi, Shawn, Jason, and Brady. Just let her move on Philip.  
  
Philip: Thanks I will think about it Mrs. Brady bye.  
  
Philip was so angry after he got off the phone that he took a rock and threw it through the window of the house and the alarm sounded. With in minutes the cops were there and arresting Philip for breaking and entering.  
  
Hawaii(girls)  
  
Belle: So what is going on with you and my brother Chloe?  
  
Chloe: I really care about him but I am afraid to get to close to him after all the pain that Philip caused me.  
  
Belle: Chloe, I know this doesn't help much but Brady would never do that to you.  
  
Chloe: I know. I never told you guys this but I tried to get Brady to sleep with me the day that everything exploded at the house and he wouldn't cause he said he wanted it to be special not because I was hurting over Philip.  
  
Mimi: He is a great guy Chloe I think you should give it a try just take things slowly.  
  
Chloe: Enough about me what about you two. Brady is taking me to dinner tonight cause the guys want time alone with the two of you.  
  
Belle: I know I am so excited.  
  
Mimi: Me to, what more could you ask for being on a Hawaiian Island with the man you love. Oh I am sorry Chloe I wasn't thinking.  
  
Chloe: It is okay Mimi I am starting to heal more everyday. I love you guys. 


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96  
  
The girls all gathered in Belle and Shawn's hotel suite and got ready for their night out on the beautiful Hawaiian Islands. Chloe knew that Shawn was planning to propose to Belle that night and she wanted Belle to look gorgeous.  
  
Belle: Why am I so nervous it feels like is our first date or something.  
  
Mimi: Probably cause he won't give you any of the details. And you hate surprises.  
  
Belle: I don't hate surprises I just hate waiting.  
  
Chloe: Don't stress you will have a great time Shawn loves you and he just wants to give you the world.  
  
Belle: You are right so how is my hair looking since you insisted that you were going to get me ready and I didn't have to lift a finger.  
  
Mimi: Belle you look like an angel trust us.  
  
After about an hour of getting ready the girls looked gorgeous. Belle had on a light blue short strapless dress. Her hair was pinned up in tiny ringlets all over her head with rhinestone heart clips holding it in place. Mimi had just put enough makeup on to bring out Belle's eyes and she looked gorgeous.  
  
Jason and Mimi's Room  
  
Jason: Are you sure you don't mind if I propose tonight too.  
  
Shawn: As long as you keep Mimi away so she can't spoil the surprise for Belle I don't mind at all.  
  
Brady: So what is the plan with my little sister tonight.  
  
Shawn: I am taking her to the Paradise Lagoon restaurant for a night of dancing and then we are going to take a romantic walk on the beach and then we will have a candlelight dinner on the beach. I have it all set up and it will be beautiful.  
  
Brady: Belle will love it Shawn but don't forget your camera Belle will be upset if she can't take pictures.  
  
Shawn: I know I all ready thought of that.  
  
Brady: Hey let me see the ring.  
  
Shawn: Nope, no one sees it till it is on her beautiful finger.  
  
Brady: Come on man let me see it.  
  
Shawn: I said no you will see in good time if you sister makes me the happiest man alive.  
  
Brady: All right Romeo go make my sister happy.  
  
Shawn: That is what I live for.  
  
Shawn walked over to the girls room and knocked on the door and handed Belle a dozen white roses.  
  
Shawn: Belle you look gorgeous as usual.  
  
Belle: You don't look so bad yourself.  
  
They left and headed to the Paradise Lagoon for an evening of dancing.  
  
Belle: Shawn it is beautiful here how did you find out about this place.  
  
Shawn: I told the tour guide that I needed to take the love of my life to a place where we can dance and see the beautiful ocean that matches the color of your eyes.  
  
Belle: It is perfect Shawn I love you so much.  
  
Belle and Shawn dance for about 2 hours when Belle's stomach growls.  
  
Shawn: Well I see someone is hungry.  
  
Belle: Well I didn't want to eat in case we were going to eat somewhere.  
  
Shawn: We are headed that way but first we have to blindfold you.  
  
They get into the cab and it takes them to the beach area that Shawn had reserved. It was perfect it was set up exactly how he asked Chloe to do it. Shawn removed Belle's blindfold and immediately Belle jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
Belle: Shawn it is so beautiful how did you do all this while we were dancing.  
  
Shawn: I planned it and Chloe took care of the rest for me.  
  
There was a red blanket laying in the sand with a picnic basket filled with salad, garlic bread, and lasagna all of Belle's favorites. There was also a very expensive bottle of wine. The blanket was covered in white, yellow, pink, and violet rose petals. They ate their delicious dinner in the moonlight listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the shore.  
  
Belle: Shawn I have never loved you more than I do at this moment.  
  
Shawn: I love you more each and every day.  
  
Belle: So what are you hiding in that other picnic basket.  
  
Shawn: Well it is desert.  
  
Belle and Shawn sat together silently and ate their strawberry shortcake and then Shawn poured them a glass of champagne. When Belle had her head turned Shawn dropped the engagement ring into Belle's glass 


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97  
  
Shawn sat there silently waiting for Belle to turn her head and look into her glass and see the ring. But Belle just wouldn't look down into her glass. She seemed to be staring out into the ocean.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetie what are you looking at.  
  
Belle: Nothing I was just taking in how beautiful everything is.  
  
Belle started to take a drink when she saw the ring in the bottom of her glass. Belle drank all the champagne and looked at the beautiful ring in her hand then she looked at Shawn who was now on one knee.  
  
Shawn: Belle everyday that I spend with you I am reminded of how lucky love someone as wonderful as you. I wake up each morning and see that beautiful face that I almost lost and I don't want to ever be apart from you I love you with my whole heart. Will you marry me.  
  
Belle couldn't even talk she was crying so hard that all she could do was nod.  
  
Belle: Yes, Shawn I will marry you.  
  
Belle and Shawn fell back into the blanket and kissed passionately to the sound of the waves crashing in the background. Belle stood up and unzipped her dress and let it fall to her knees and then she unbuttoned Shawn's shirt and took off his pants and then she stripped down to nothing and ran off to the ocean to make all of Shawn's wildest fantasies come true.  
  
Mimi and Jason  
  
Jason had taken Mimi to dinner and then he took her for a walk on the beach and when they got to a certain spot there was writing in the sand. Mimi bent over trying to read it while Jason got down on one knee.  
  
Mimi: Jason come try to see what this says.  
  
Jason: Mimi just look close and you will see it.  
  
Mimi: No Jason really I can't see it.  
  
And with that Mimi turned to see Jason down on one knee and she looked back in the writing and before Jason could even get the question out Mimi was screaming yes, yes I will marry you.  
  
Chloe and Brady  
  
Chloe and Brady had spent most of the night making sure everything is perfect for their friends. And then they headed out for a evening of dancing and a movie. After the movie they went back to the room.  
  
Chloe: So I wonder if everything went as planned.  
  
Brady: I am sure it did but I don't think we will see those 4 for awhile.  
  
Chloe: Oh you are probably right.  
  
Brady: So do you want me to sleep on the floor or the couch.  
  
Chloe: Brady we are adults you can sleep with me.  
  
Brady undressed to his boxers and Chloe changed into her tank top and boxers. The two tried to ignore the sexual tension between them but before Brady could get out of the bed Chloe pulled him back down into a passionate kiss.  
  
Salem Police Department  
  
Bo: Philip what were you doing at the house you don't live there anymore.  
  
Philip: I was looking for Chloe I got upset and a throw a rock and it busted the window. I wasn't trying to rob anyone.  
  
Victor: How many times must I bail you out I am so tired of this son. Bo can he do time for this.  
  
Bo: We can keep him over night until her makes bail.  
  
Victor: Good I will be by tomorrow with bail money oh and by the way can you be at the house in about 30 minutes to let the repairman in to fix the window. I already paid for it and everything. I would but I have a meeting.  
  
Bo: Sure Victor I can do just that.  
  
Victor: Son maybe a night in jail will knock some sense into you. Oh and by the way congratulations you have another son Jeremy he was born 45 minutes ago. 


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98  
  
Belle pushed Shawn down into the sand right where the water would gently hit them. Shawn just stared at his beautiful fiancé as she slowly kissed every inch of his body. Just the sight of her naked in the moonlight was enough to make him go crazy.  
  
Belle knew that Shawn had always dreamed of making love by the ocean and she was not going to disappoint him. As she slowly kissed his abs and worked her way down to his manhood she heard a small moan escape Shawn's mouth. Once she reached his manhood she took him in her mouth and began to pleasure him just until her reached his breaking point and then she moved back up to his face and kissed him passionately and before she knew it Shawn was inside of her and taking her to levels that she had never experienced before. The water was cascading over them while Shawn took Belle over the edge. Belle screamed Shawn's name over and over again and as she climaxed she screamed his name one last time and went limp in his arms.  
  
As they both rested Shawn looked up to see that there was a crowd gathered around them. There was a group of teenage boys sitting on the blanket drinking beer watching him and Belle make love. He knew Belle would go nuts if she knew that they had been watching but he was not going to get up and give the guys a full view of his gorgeous angel.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby we have an audience.  
  
Belle: What are you talking about Shawn?  
  
Shawn: Belle just turn around and look.  
  
Belle: Oh shit Shawn what are we going to do.  
  
Shawn: You are going to get in the water till I bring the blanket over and your clothes and then I am going to kick their ass. 


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99  
  
Shawn blocked Belle till she was in the water and then he walked over and got their clothes without saying a word to the hormonal teenage boys sitting on his blanket. He quickly dressed and blocked Belle has she dressed. Then they slowly walked back to the blanket.  
  
Shawn: Belle I want you to gather our stuff while I handle these assholes.  
  
Belle: Shawn don't hurt them just get them to leave okay. Don't let them ruin our perfect night by getting in a fight.  
  
Shawn: Alright Belle but one comment out of them and there will be no stopping my temper.  
  
Belle: Okay but don't go provoking it.  
  
Shawn and Belle gathered their things as quickly as possibly.  
  
Belle: Excuse me boys but will you please get off our blanket so we can leave.  
  
Boy #1: Sure honey if it means I get to see that fine ass of yours bend over again.  
  
Boy #2: Or better yet why don't you two just go at it some more so we can see that great body of yours in the nude. That was enough to get me excited. Damn you are hot baby.  
  
Boy #3: Why don't you share the wealth buddy?  
  
That was all Shawn could take he punched the third guy in the face and he fell to the ground and Shawn kicked the second guy in the stomach. The first guy had seen enough he took off down the beach. The other two guys started to get up but Shawn wasn't letting them off that easy.  
  
Shawn: Apologize to her now.  
  
Boys: Look dude we were just having some fun.  
  
Shawn: If you don't want me to kill you then you will apologize.  
  
Boys: Listen lady, we were just fun we are sorry if we offended you.  
  
Belle who was crying in the corner just nodded her head and told Shawn to let them go.  
  
Next Day back in Salem  
  
Kyle and JT had stopped at Belle and Shawn's house to get the mail and water the plants for Belle. When they were looking through the mail they saw a letter from Chris to Belle. They decided that they would call Bo and have him check out the letter since Belle was out of town.  
  
JT: Hey dad.  
  
Bo: Son what are you doing at Belle's house.  
  
JT: Dad can you come out to the house on your lunch I think there is something you should check out.  
  
Bo: Sure son I will leave in about 15 minutes so just watch TV or something till I get there.  
  
So the boys settled down and started watching American Pie 2 while they made themselves a pizza.  
  
JT: So what do you think is in that envelope.  
  
Kyle: I don't know but if it is something bad again I am going to kill the guy for harassing my sister she is finally starting to put her life back together.  
  
JT: Well let's just hope it is nothing. Come on let's just eat the pizza and wait for my dad.  
  
While Kyle was checking on the pizza there was a knock on the door and JT went to answer it. It was a flower delivery guy and as Kyle was going to take the flowers the delivery guy took out his gun and shot him in the leg. 


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100  
  
JT just stood there in shock afraid to move so he wouldn't be shot too. He tried to recognize the man holding the flowers but he just couldn't make out who it was. The man pushed JT to the floor and was running up the stairs towards Chloe's room. JT sprinted up the stairs to stop this man from stealing things from the house.  
  
Kyle was on the floor felling like he would pass out so he dialed Bo's cell phone number. There was no answer and he kept trying to finally Bo answered.  
  
Kyle: Bo you have to help us I was shot and JT is upstairs trying to stop the man that shot me.  
  
Bo: I am only a minute away I will be there soon I promise.  
  
But in the background there was another gunshot and Kyle tried to get up to go check on JT but he couldn't move his leg.  
  
Bo: Don't move I almost there.  
  
The intruder was coming down the stairs and when he tried to step over Kyle to escape out the door Kyle tripped him and the intruder turned and shot Kyle in the side causing him to pass out just as Bo came in the door and wrestled the gun away from the intruder.  
  
Bo had already called 911 and the ambulance was on it's way. He handcuffed the intruder and then when he pulled off the mask and hat it revealed Sarah the girl that had brought out the truth about Philip.  
  
Bo: Sarah why would you shot these boys what did they do to you.  
  
Sarah: They weren't supposed to get shot they were just trying to stop me from getting what is mine. Philip gave Chloe a gold locket that was mine he stole it from me and gave it to her. I saw her wearing it the other day and I just wanted to get it back.  
  
Bo: You should have came to Chloe or Victor they would have made sure that the locket was returned.  
  
Sarah: Screw Chloe she is the reason that Victor made us promise to stay away from Philip. The bitch is lucky she wasn't here or I would have killed her. She ruined my life with Philip.  
  
Bo: Okay that is enough. You are going to jail.  
  
Just as Bo was putting Sarah into the cop car his cell phone rang and it was Shawn checking on the twins.  
  
Shawn: Hey dad what are you up to?  
  
Bo: Son I am a little busy right now why don't you call your mother.  
  
Shawn: Dad what is the matter you always have time to talk to me.  
  
Bo: Shawn look I think it would be best if you got back her as soon as possible something has happened to Kyle and JT I have to go now.  
  
Shawn: Dad what happened.  
  
But it was to late Bo had already hung up. Shawn tried desperately to get a hold of his mom or Belle's family but no one was there so he went to tell the others it was time to go home.  
  
Belle: Shawn why do we have to go home?  
  
Brady: Yeah this is totally paid for shouldn't we live it up.  
  
Shawn: Look something happened to JT and Kyle and dad said we should get back.  
  
Belle: Not my baby brother what happened to him Shawn 


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101  
  
The teens all got on the Kirikais jet that Chloe had called and asked Victor to send. They had packed and spent what time they had left there to go eat while they waited for the plane to arrive.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetie you have to stop worrying or you are going to make yourself sick.  
  
Belle: Shawn that is my little brother I just don't want anything to happen to him. I mean we are really close I owe it to him and JT that I meet you and fell in love with you. I can't lose my baby brother Shawn.  
  
Brady: Belle Kyle is a strong kid and if he is a strong as me and you then he will survive. Besides we don't even know what happened yet.  
  
Hospital  
  
Bo, John, Marlena, and Hope were pacing back in forth in the waiting room. It seems that when JT was shot he was shot in the foot and he fell down a flight of stairs. Kyle was in surgery having the bullet removed from his side.  
  
Police Station  
  
Roman: Sarah how in the world did you think that shooting two teenage boys would make Philip love you more.  
  
Sarah: I am not answering anymore questions till I see Philip do you got that.  
  
Roman: Fine I will get him here and you better be ready to talk cause right now you have made two mothers worried sick about their sons. How could you do something like that while you are pregnant and have a child.  
  
Sarah: Don't tell me anything about being a good mother I raised my child on my own and you will not tell me that I have not been a good mother to Scott. NOW GET ME PHILIP!  
  
So Roman put Sarah back into her jail cell and called Victor.  
  
Victor: Hello.  
  
Roman: Hey Victor can you bring Philip down to the station. Sarah is here and she refuses to talk until sees Philip.  
  
Victor: Sure thing I am on my way I will pick him up from work.  
  
Airport  
  
Chloe: Look Brady there is your Navigator lets just get to the hospital.  
  
So the teens jump into the car and head to the hospital and get there just in time to see a body being rolled away with a sheet covering the face. Belle, Brady and Shawn all started to cry because they were terrified that it was one of their siblings. 


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102  
  
Mimi and Jason were in the parking lot calling to check on Mackenzie when they got the answering machine. It seems that they had all came to the hospital. When they walked in the waiting room they saw Mimi's mom holding Amy and her dad holding Mackenzie.  
  
Mimi: I mom how was my little angel.  
  
Jane: A lot better then her aunt. Amy has been sick all weekend I hope Mackenzie doesn't catch it.  
  
Mimi just laughed and picked up her little sister. She still couldn't believe it her little sister is younger then her daughter.  
  
Jason meanwhile had also found his family and he picked up his 2 month old sister Paige. Jason and Mimi were enjoying the moment with their families till they heard Belle scream.  
  
The Blacks and Bradys rushed over to Belle when they heard her scream. Marlena just held her daughter while she cried.  
  
Marlena: Belle sweetie you are shaking what is the matter.  
  
Belle: Mom please tell me that wasn't Kyle or JT.  
  
Police Station  
  
Philip: Dad what is the reason for dragging me down here.  
  
Victor: Sarah nearly killed JT and Kyle tonight and she insists on talking to you.  
  
Philip: Fine I will try to help figure out what is going on.  
  
Sarah: Hey baby what took you so long.  
  
Philip: Don't hey baby me I am trying to get my life back on track and you keep causing problems.  
  
Sarah: You have to love me I am carrying your child.  
  
Philip: What in the hell were you thinking you are going to jail for breaking and entering and attempted murder and you are 8 months pregnant.  
  
Sarah: No I am not I am only 4 months along.  
  
Philip: That isn't what the doctor said so now my child will be born in jail isn't that great. You make me sick.  
  
Sarah: You will pay for this Philip I will make sure of it.  
  
Philip: Sarah grow up I have learned I have to I have 8 children and 7 younger siblings to set an example for so I can't keep playing your sick mind games. 


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103  
  
Belle's Siblings  
  
1=BRADY=23=shoulder injury, dating Chloe  
  
2=BELLE=21=6mth old twins Alexis and Patrick, engaged to Shawn  
  
3=KYLE=18=shot in the side and arm, dating Allison  
  
4=TYLER=14 dating Kennedy  
  
5=KORTNEY=1.5 years old  
  
6=ALICIA=1.5 years old  
  
7=NATHAN=1.5 years old  
  
8=LOGAN=1.5 years old  
  
9=APRIL=1.5 years old  
  
10=RIANNA=1.5 years old  
  
--MARLENA IS 8 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH QUADRUPLETS--  
  
Shawn's Siblings  
  
1=SHAWN=22=6mth old twins Alexis and Patrick, engaged to Belle  
  
2=JT=18=shot in the foot, fell down stairs broke back, dating Whitney  
  
3=THOMAS=14=dating Kelly  
  
4=MACKENZIE=2.5  
  
5=ADAM=1  
  
6=JESSICA=1  
  
7=STACEY=1  
  
8=KENDRA=1  
  
--HOPE IS 9 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH SIXTUPLETS--  
  
Jason's Siblings  
  
1=JASON=22=6mth old daughter Mackenzie, engaged to Mimi  
  
2=KELLY=14=dating Thomas  
  
3=MATT=4  
  
4=PAIGE=2 mths  
  
Mimi's Siblings  
  
1=MIMI=21=6mth old daughter Mackenzie, engaged to Jason  
  
2=KENNEDY=14 dating Tyler  
  
3=CONNER=13=dating Lesa  
  
4=JORDAN=2  
  
5=AMY=3mths old  
  
Chloe's Siblings  
  
1=CHLOE=6mth old son Deric, dating Brady  
  
2=ALLISON=18(twin)=dating Kyle  
  
3=WHITNEY=18(twin)=dating J.T.  
  
4=LESA=13 dating Conner  
  
5=LILAH=2.5  
  
6=ALEX=1 mth old  
  
Philip's Siblings  
  
1=BO=43=14 children, 2 grandchildren=Victor& Caroline's son  
  
2=AUSTIN=32=5 children married to Sami=Kate's son  
  
3=BILLIE=30=4 children married to Jack=Kate's daughter  
  
4=LUCAS=29=1 child married to Angela=whole family dead=Kate's son  
  
5=PHILIP=22=8 children  
  
6=KIMBERELY=4=Roman and Kate's  
  
7=ANDREW=2=Victor and Nicole's  
  
8=AMY=4mths=Victor and Nicole's  
  
9=AUTUMN=4mths=Victor and Nicole's  
  
10=ANDREA=4mths=Victor and Nicole's  
  
11=TIMOTHY=2mths=Kate and Roman's  
  
12=TANNER=2mths=Kate and Roman's 


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104  
  
JENNIFER HORTON MARRIED TO BRANDON WALKER  
  
1=ABBY DEVEROU=8 years old=Jack&Jen's  
  
2=RACHEL WALKER=2 years old  
  
3=JOSHUA WALKER=2 mths old  
  
4=GREGORY WALKER=2 mths old  
  
5=DAVID WALKER=2 mths old  
  
6=ALISSIA WALKER= 2 mths old  
  
7=AUTUMN WALKER= 2 mths old  
  
BILLY REED MARRIED TO JACK DEVEROU  
  
1=ABBY DEVEROU=8 years old=Jack & Jen's  
  
2=KALLEY DEVEROU=3 years old  
  
3=BRAIN DEVEROU=5 mths old  
  
4=JUSTIN DEVEROU=5 mths old  
  
GRETA VON AMBERG MARRIED TO ERIC BRADY  
  
1=DOMINIC BRADY=4 years old  
  
2=WHITNEY BRADY=3 years old  
  
3=ANTHONY BRADY=5 mths old  
  
4=MINDY=5 mths old  
  
5=CODY=5 mths old  
  
6=BRITTANY=5 mths old  
  
SAMI BRADY MARRIED TO AUSTIN REED  
  
1=WILL REED=6 years old  
  
2=CORY REED=4 years old  
  
3=MELISSA REED=2 years old  
  
4=STEPHAINE REED=4 mths old  
  
5=SKYLA REED=4 mth old  
  
CARRIE BRADY MARRIED TO MIKE HORTON  
  
1=NICKOLAS HORTON=3 years old  
  
2=ALEX HORTON=2 years old  
  
3=MADELINE HORTON=7 mths old  
  
4=MADISON HORTON=7 mths old  
  
5=MACKENZIE HORTON=7mths old  
  
Back to the story  
  
Marlena: Belle sweetie Kyle is in surgery he has a bullet in his leg and his side sweetie but he will be okay.  
  
Belle: Then who was that mom. It wasn't JT was it.  
  
Hope: No sweetie that was a 26 years old boy who hit a tree cause he was drinking and driving. JT fell down the stairs when he was shot in the foot.  
  
Shawn: Are they going to be alright.  
  
Bo: We are waiting on the doctors.  
  
Brady: Who did this to them?  
  
John: Sarah.  
  
As they were discussing this Philip walked into the hospital. And Brady attacked him.  
  
Brady: I am going to kill you Kirikais this is all your fault. 


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105  
  
Philip: Brady get the hell out of me. I came to see how the boys were doing not to fight with you.  
  
Shawn and Jason pulled Brady off of Philip and Brady was holding on to his shoulder.  
  
Belle: Damn it Brady you have to stop getting into these fights you keep getting hurt and you are still recovering from your own gunshot wound.  
  
Brady: Belle I will be fine it is just still very tender.  
  
Chloe rushed over to Brady's side and was trying to convince him to see a doctor.  
  
Philip: Well isn't this ironic. Chloe gets mad at me for cheating and my dad turns my life upside down but Chloe cheats and she gets a free trip to Hawaii with her little boyfriend on the side.  
  
Chloe: Philip you have no idea what you are talking about. Me and Brady just started dating a week ago. He was there for me when you broke my heart so how dare you compare me dating Brady to what you did. You make me sick.  
  
Philip: Oh you are such a little princess aren't you I bet you are having sex with him already aren't you. What a whore didn't even wait a week.  
  
Shawn: Philip how can you even say something like that to Chloe. I mean at least she waited till you two broke up to move on. And even if her and Brady are having sex at least they aren't doing it while they are involved with someone else. So grow the fuck up. I am so tired of the everyone feel sorry for me routine. You screwed up be a man and fix it and let everyone else go on with their lives that is the least you could do.  
  
Philip: Whatever Shawn I thought you were my friend but I guess that you will always chose that bitch of yours over your buddies. We have been friends a lot longer you would think you would value or friendship but she must be damn good in bed for you to chose her over me.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything Kyle was being wheeled past them into a room and he shot daggers at Philip.  
  
Kyle: Don't you ever call my sister a bitch you got that. She is the kindest sweetest person on the earth. You are just jealous of what her and Shawn have because you are incapable of loving someone like that. No get away from my sister and stay away from Chloe she is with Brady now a man that can truly show her what it is like to be in love.  
  
Victor: Kyle buddy I am glad to see that you are okay.  
  
Kyle: Thanks Victor. I have a question for you though. How in the world did Philip turn out like he did. I mean you and Kate are two of the kindest generous people I know and look at him.  
  
Victor: I don't know I just can't figure it out. But don't worry I will be back later with Nicole and the kids to visit. I am taking this problem home.  
  
After Philip and Victor had left everyone crowded around Kyle to see how he was feeling.  
  
Kyle: Well I am really tired and I am worried about JT is he alright.  
  
Hope: Honey he will be alright he just was in serious pain in his back from when he fell down the stairs.  
  
Doctor: Well Kyle you are a lucky young man. He tore cartilage in his leg and we fixed it in surgery and he broke 3 ribs so he is going to need a lot of help around the house. And I am sorry buddy but no baseball for you this year.  
  
Kyle: What do you mean no baseball I thought you said that you fixed my leg.  
  
Doctor: We fixed it but you can't do a lot on it especially run for about 2 to 3 months.  
  
Kyle: Oh.  
  
Marlena: Honey we can worry about all that later why don't you go in and rest.  
  
Kyle: Okay but I would like a little time alone by myself. Oh and is Allison here yet Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Oh my god I forgot to call her I will call her and Whitney right now.  
  
So the nurses wheeled Kyle into his room while Chloe went to call her twin sisters and her parents to let them know what is going on.  
  
Lesa: Wesley residence.  
  
Chloe: Hey Lesa I need to talk to Whitney or Allison.  
  
Lesa: Sorry sis they went with mom to get their nails done. I am watching Deric, Lilah, and Alex all by myself.  
  
Chloe: Okay I am sure you are doing a great job but I need to get a hold of the twins what is Allison's cell number.  
  
Lesa: Hold on I will go get it off of the refrigerator. Okay it is 983- 6913. What is so important that you have to get a hold of them and why are you home.  
  
Chloe: Kyle and JT are in the hospital they will be fine but I need to get a hold of the girls.  
  
Lesa: Okay keep me posted.  
  
So Chloe tried Allison's cell phone.  
  
Allison: Hello.  
  
Chloe: Hey sis I need to tell you something important.  
  
Allison: Chloe what are you doing home already?  
  
Chloe: Look Allison there was an accident. Kyle and JT were shot.  
  
Allison(crying): What do you mean they were shot we were with them last night they are fine.  
  
Chloe: Look I am not lying. Kyle is out of surgery they will be okay but they asked for you so have mom drive you here.  
  
Allison: Okay tell Kyle I am on my way.  
  
Chloe: Will do sis. bye.  
  
Whitney: Why did Chloe call Ally.  
  
Allison: JT and Kyle were shot and we have to get to the hospital now.  
  
Nancy: Alright let's go girls I will drive you. 


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106  
  
Nancy drove the girls to the hospital and tried to call Craig to get an update on the boys before they got there so she could be prepared to help her daughters through this if it was something bad.  
  
Nurse Miller: Hello, University Hospital.  
  
Nancy: This is Nancy Wesley is Craig busy.  
  
Nurse Miller: He is observing on the surgery of JT Brady.  
  
Nancy: Surgery I thought he just hurt his back.  
  
Nurse Miller: Sorry Mrs. Wesley that is all I know so you can find out from the Brady's when you get here cause the neurosurgeon is going to talk to them now.  
  
Nancy: Thanks Kathy.  
  
So Nancy gave told the girls that they would have to wait until they got there.  
  
Bradys & Doctor  
  
Neurosurgeon Hillenbrand: Mr. & Mrs. Brady, I am the surgeon that operated on your son's back. I have good news and some bad news. Your son's foot is just going to be tender for about a month he didn't break it but the fall did fracture that ankle. But the bad news is that your son's had vertebrae smashed together when he fell down the stairs.  
  
Hope: Oh no is my baby paralyzed.  
  
Surgeon: No but it was a very close call. If anyone had tried to move him then he would have been paralyzed. He was about an 1/8 of an inch away from being paralyzed. It is the worst break that I have ever seen that hasn't paralyzed someone. The paramedics did a great job of getting him here safe without adding anymore stress to his back. Now I have had to insert 2 rods into his back where he broke it. Now he will probably be in here for a week and need physical therapy. He will have to wear a cast for 3 to 4 months anytime he gets up.  
  
Bo: What about permanent effects on his life.  
  
Surgeon: He will not ever be able to have a job that requires heavy lifting like coal mining or construction work but he can do almost anything else. He will be out of sports for 6 months. He is in a lot of pain and he is very upset about his baseball season so try to keep his spirits up.  
  
Hope: Thank you doctor.  
  
Meanwhile Whitney and Allison had just arrived. The girls ran to find out how the boys were.  
  
Allison: Marlena how are they doing?  
  
Marlena: Girls sit down me and Hope will explain everything to you.  
  
After they were told of the changes in their boyfriend lives they started to cry. They decided to hold it together and go see the boys. The boys were resting so the girls just sat by their bedside praying that everything would work out okay.  
  
Police Station  
  
Roman was trying to get some information out of Sarah.  
  
Roman: Look you need to help yourself here. I don't want to see you have to give birth in this jail cell.  
  
Sarah: There is no way they are going to let me out. I mean first I shot Brady aiming for Chloe and then I just shot two teenage boys right like talking to you is going to help me.  
  
Roman: You just helped me more then you will ever know just by what you said.  
  
As Roman was walking away Sarah started to yell out in pain. And then Roman realized her water broke so they had to call in a doctor. 


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107  
  
Belle and Shawn went home to take showers and give the twins a bath while their brothers were resting.  
  
Belle: Shawn how are you holding up?  
  
Shawn: Baby I don't know whether to be angry or happy. I mean he is lucky he isn't paralyzed but he is so young for something like this to happen to him.  
  
Belle: Shawn he will pull through he is a tough kid.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
Belle: Well don't worry cause you never had to find out.  
  
The twins were down for their naps while Belle and Shawn were getting ready to head back to the hospital.  
  
Belle: Hey babe want to take a shower?  
  
Shawn: Belle I just did remember.  
  
Belle: Well babe I am going to get lonely in there and besides you look a little dirty why don't you let me help clean you up.  
  
Police Station  
  
The doctor came to the jail cell and delivered Sarah's baby she had a little girl named Samantha. The doctor was taking the baby to the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.  
  
Sarah: Where do you think you are taking my little girl?  
  
Roman: To the hospital, you are unfit to be a mother and she will be put up for adoption unless you want to sign over all parental rights to Victor or Philip.  
  
Sarah: I want to sign my rights over to Victor right away and can you get the paperwork to sign over Scotty as well.  
  
Roman: You will have the papers by the end of the day.  
  
Hospital  
  
JT: Hey Whitney why the long face I am okay. I know this will be hard but it will be okay.  
  
Whitney: I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
JT: Well you never have to find out. I am not going anywhere. Something else is bothering you isn't it.  
  
Whitney: JT I shouldn't tell you about all of this when you are recovering but I am scared.  
  
JT: Just tell me sweetheart I promise to not get upset.  
  
Whitney: I think I am pregnant I skipped two months now and I am scared.  
  
JT: Well go talk to Dr. Bader and have a test done so we know for sure.  
  
Whitney: Now is the worst timing for a baby JT.  
  
JT: It wasn't planned but we will figure everything out okay I promise.  
  
So Whitney went and waited for Allison so she could go with her to get tested.  
  
Kyle's room  
  
Allison: I am glad to see you are okay.  
  
Kyle: Yeah so why aren't you wearing the ring.  
  
Allison: My mom will flip out if she finds out that we eloped so I am wearing it around my neck.  
  
Kyle: Baby I want to tell everyone today so put it on your finger.  
  
Allison: Are you sure now is a good time to tell everyone.  
  
Kyle: Sure it is they can't kill me cause I got hurt and they all feel sorry for me.  
  
Allison: Well I am going to go check on JT for you and I will be back.  
  
Whitney: Ally can I talk to you for a minute.  
  
Allison: Sure sis what's wrong?  
  
Whitney: I think I am pregnant and I want you to go with me to get tested.  
  
Allison: Okay let's go.  
  
After a rush was put on the results they knew in 2 hours that she was indeed 3 months pregnant. Allison and Whitney just went to the chapel to pray and talk over what was going to happen now.  
  
Allison: Does Kyle know that you might be pregnant?  
  
Whitney: Yeah I told him and he is the one that wanted me to get tested.  
  
Allison: We will work it all out.  
  
Whitney: I see the ring is on your finger does that mean that you are going to tell everyone. Maybe mom and dad will be so mad at you that they won't get a chance to be mad at me.  
  
Allison: They will be upset when you first tell them but remember Chloe had Deric.  
  
Whitney: Yeah but they couldn't get mad at her she almost died.  
  
Allison: Well so did your baby's dad so they will be alittle upset but they will get over it. Besides you can always stay with Chloe if it gets to bad.  
  
So the girls went to tell JT the news and then they were going to break it to their parents.  
  
Whitney: Mom, dad, Chloe, Shawn, Hope, and Bo can you come into JT's room please.  
  
They all went in there where JT was nervously playing with his hands. Everyone knew that it was bad news as worried as Whitney looked.  
  
Bo: Okay someone want to tell us what this is about?  
  
JT: Dad don't yell and Mr. Wesley please don't yell.  
  
Hope: Out with it son.  
  
Whitney: Mommy, daddy I am pregnant.  
  
And with that Hope and Nancy passed out while Bo looked at his son in shock.  
  
Craig: Whitney baby this isn't funny.  
  
Whitney(crying): Daddy and I am not laughing.  
  
Chloe: Whitney it will be alright I will help you through it I promise.  
  
Then Allie walked in the door with Marlena, John, Belle, and Brady.  
  
Allie: Mom and dad since it is time to share secrets I have one too.  
  
Craig: You aren't pregnant too are you?  
  
Allie: No but I am married.  
  
And then Chloe then turned to her sister and leaned against Brady for support.  
  
Chloe: Married when in the world did you get married.  
  
Allie: Last weekend when me, Whit, JT, and Kyle "went camping" we actually went to Vegas and me and Kyle got married.  
  
Chloe: Whitney what about you are you married too.  
  
Whitney was completely quiet staring at the chain around her neck. She hadn't even told Allie yet and now she had to tell everyone else.  
  
Whitney: Yes I am see look at my ring.  
  
Allie: All this time and you didn't tell me we tell each other everything.  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
Sarah had signed the paper with Officer Simmons and she grabbed his gun from him before he could react and shot herself in the head. Officer Simmons called an ambulance but he knew it was to late she was dead. Officer Simmons took the papers to Victor and he also had social services deliver Scotty and to tell Victor about Samantha. As Officer Simmons was cleaning up the mess in the cell he found a note to Philip.  
  
Letter  
  
Dear Philip,  
  
I know now that my life is not worth living without you. I know that I never truly had your whole heart but I held tightly to the small part I had and when they told me that I would lose my children that was all I could take and I ended my life.  
  
I just want you to know that I loved you and when I was with you I was the happiest I had ever been.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Sarah Martin  
  
End Letter  
  
The officer headed over to the Kirikais mansion to deliver the letter to Philip. And when he entered he saw Nicole holding a crying Scotty.  
  
Nicole: Yes officer what can I do for you.  
  
Officer: I have a letter for Philip Kirikais.  
  
Nicole: He is down by the stables.  
  
Nicole played with the brown haired angel in her arms and she just prayed that her and Victor can handle the extra responsibility that was just handed to them. 


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108  
  
Ally: Whitney how could you get married and not tell me. I told you I mean don't you trust me.  
  
Whitney: I just didn't want to take away from you and Kyle's day I just wanted to be with JT and so we did it. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Craig: A spur of the moment thing. You kids just graduated high school and you are married. I mean what about college. Kyle and JT both got scholarships to Indiana University to play football, basketball, and baseball. How are you going to stay married if they are away at school.  
  
Whitney: Daddy I know you wanted me and Ally to stay close to home and go to school but we applied into IU and we got excepted we just knew that you would be upset about us leaving.  
  
Nancy: Where will you live?  
  
JT: We are going to live in the married dorms and we won't have to pay anything cause your daughters dance scholarships pay for room and board too.  
  
Nancy: Girls but what about Florida State you have dreamed of dancing there your whole lives.  
  
Whitney: We have also dreamed of being in love mom so please don't try to stop us now.  
  
Nancy: How do you plan to dance while you are pregnant.  
  
Whitney: Well mom it is May and I am 3 months pregnant. And that means I would only miss one week of practice.  
  
Nancy: Girls I just can't believe that you got married without us here. You will be having a church wedding before you leave for school it is only proper.  
  
Ally: Thank you mommy I love you so much.  
  
After the long talk with their parents the girls offered to go pick up Lesa, Lilah, Alex, and Deric for their parents.  
  
Stables  
  
Philip: What can I do for you officer?  
  
Officer: Sarah killed herself tonight while she was in prison and your father has been given custody. She also left you this note. It is a photocopy because the original one is evidence. I am sorry for any pain this may cause you but I am just doing my job.  
  
Philip: Thank you for your time officer, goodnight.  
  
Philip sat down on his bed and began to read the letter. He was in shock that a girl was that in love with him and he had pushed her to this. He couldn't believe the person he had became. Philip went to the frig and pulled out a beer and drank his sorrows away.  
  
Nursery  
  
Victor was visiting his new granddaughter at the hospital and he couldn't believe the mess that this poor child had been born into. No mother and a very unfit father. Victor vowed to himself that he would care for her like she was his own.  
  
Nurse: Would you like to hold her sir.  
  
Victor: Yes, thank you so much. She is so beautiful.  
  
Nurse: Wait till you hold her she will have you wrapped around her finger before you know it.  
  
Kirkikais Mansion  
  
The phone was ringing and Henderson was out at the store so Nicole was desperately trying to control Scotty and keep him from waking the triplets. But Andrew and Scott were chasing each other around the room playing tag.  
  
Nicole: Kirikais Mansion this is Nicole speaking.  
  
Caller: Victor Kirikais please.  
  
Nicole: He isn't in right now can I take a message.  
  
Caller: Are you family?  
  
Nicole: I am his wife is there something I can help you with.  
  
Caller: This is social services and we have five children that need to be picked up immediately or they will be put up for adoption. The policy is that we give a family a month to respond and we have yet to get a response.  
  
Nicole: A response to what?  
  
Caller: Lindsay Hoster and Ashely Kemly were murdered over a month ago in their small homes. The gun was found a week ago and the police are looking for the suspect her name is Sarah.  
  
Nicole: Oh God no. Sarah is dead now. Tell them to contact the Salem Police Department. She died today of suicide.  
  
Caller: I will pass on the information but what about these kids. They need to be picked up.  
  
Nicole: I am sorry miss but I only know of three children and I am sure that the girls wanted their families to have custody.  
  
Caller: The girls all had wills drawn when they had the babies and your husband is listed as guardians.  
  
Nicole: Okay so Allison, Adam, and Lily are ours but who are the other two.  
  
Caller: I guess you were unaware that there are two newborns here. Ryan and and Morgan.  
  
Nicole: Okay where are the children now I will come get them.  
  
Caller: We are in Salem staying at the Salem Inn trying to get ahold of you.  
  
Nicole: Well give me 30 minutes and I will be there.  
  
Nicole was trying to decide if she should call Victor but she decided not to bother him while he is in visiting his granddaughter. So she called the hospital and asked for Belle Black and Mimi Lockhart.  
  
Belle: This is Belle.  
  
Nicole: Belle I need a huge favor I can't explain now but can you and Mimi come watch the kids for an hour I have to run out it is really important.  
  
Belle: Sure we are on our way.  
  
Belle, Shawn, Jason, and Mimi all headed over to the Kirkikas mansion with their kids to help out Nicole.  
  
When the teens arrived there Nicole was all ready to run out the door.  
  
Belle: Wait Nicole who is this little boy.  
  
Mimi: That is Sarah's little boy what is he doing here?  
  
Nicole: Sarah killed herself and left me and Victor custody so be nice to Scott while I am away. The triplets are in bed so you just got these two for right now. Thanks but I have to getting going now.  
  
Nicole rushed out the door as Scott and Andrew attached to Shawn and Jason's legs ready to play.  
  
Nursery  
  
Victor held his granddaugter till visiting hours was over and headed home to help Nicole with the kids. He wasn't sure if they could handle the two extra kids but he wasn't going to give them up cause they were a part of him. He decided that they would figure it out somehow.  
  
Kyle's Room  
  
Kyle: So let me get this straight. Whitney is pregnant and they got married the same night as us and didn't tell us.  
  
Ally: I know I thought Whitney would always tell me everything but I guess things are changing.  
  
Kyle: Well if it makes you feel any better I love you and i will always tell you everything important going on in my life.  
  
Ally: So how are you feeling. I mean you did get shot yesterday.  
  
Kyle: My side is killing me and my leg hurts. I think the pain medicine is wearing off.  
  
Ally: I will go get the nurse.  
  
Kyle: I just want to be close to you right now and then you can get me some medicine.  
  
Ally: So do you want to hear about JT?  
  
Kyle: You said that he is alright earlier why is something wrong?  
  
Ally: Baby listen he fractured his ankle and he broke his back he was nearly paralyzed. He has to wear a cast for 3 months and get physical therapy. It seems you are both out of baseball this year.  
  
Kyle: I want to see him.  
  
Kyle tries to get up but gets dizzy and has to lay back down. So Ally has the nurse bring him more pain medicine and a wheelchair to go see JT. Everyone leaves the room so JT and Kyle can talk.  
  
JT: Man I can't believe our senior year and we can't even play. Ever since you switched schools I just dreamed of winning the state title. Now it is up in smoke well at least you can bring it home for us.  
  
Kyle: I am out all season too man. At least we will live now that we told the parents we are married. I am glad it is finally out I didn't know how much longer I could keep it from Ally.  
  
JT: I know Whitney kept begging me to let her tell Ally and I told her no. She would be pissed if she knew that I told you.  
  
Ally: Well we know and you two are in big trouble.  
  
JT: Look girls we are sorry. You know that you two can't keep a secret at all. You two are the gossip queens and we wanted everyone to find out at the same time.  
  
Whitney: Well lucky for you we feel sorry for you right now or you would be in big trouble.  
  
JT: So how is my mom she was having pains earlier.  
  
Ally: Don't know I will go check with Craig.  
  
The three sit around talking while they wait for Ally to return.  
  
Ally: Well here is the scoop she is in labor and the funny thing is so is Kyle's mom.  
  
Whitney: Shut up at the same time. Well this has sure been an interesting weekend.  
  
Ally: I know something you boys don't know.  
  
Kyle: What is it you know you want to tell us.  
  
Ally: Belle and Shawn are engaged and she has one hell of a rock on her finger. Your brother went all out. Three carats and it is silver.  
  
Kyle: Well it is about time him and Belle got married I was wondering how long it would take. JT pay up you said that it would be at least another month after this whole Phil mess but I was right. Shawn didn't want to waste any time after seeing Phil's mistakes.  
  
JT: Whit give the guy $20 out of my wallet.  
  
Salem Inn  
  
Nicole pulled the Navigator into the parking lot and headed to meet the social worker.  
  
Nicole: Hello I am Nicole Kirikais. I am here to pick up the children.  
  
Mrs. Mitchell: Okay I need to see three proofs of id and I need you to sign here. You will also be getting official adoption papers within the next month and you and your husband will have to sign both.  
  
Nicole: What if we decide we can't keep them?  
  
Mrs. Mitchell: Then they will be put an orphanage until someone adopts them. You have until the adoption papers come to make a decision. Now I have the 5 car seats and their bags. The rest of their stuff will be delivered in a week. Any questions?  
  
Nicole: Are there any medical problems I should be aware of.  
  
Mrs. Mitchell: Here are copies of their birth certificates and health records for you. I have also included my office number if you have any more questions. I will help you load them into the car.  
  
Nicole: Thank you we will be in contact.  
  
Nicole headed back to the mansion with the 5 little ones in the car.  
  
Nicole: Can't wait to spring this one on Victor. What are we going to do.  
  
Kirikais Mansion  
  
Victor had arrived home to Andrew running and grabbing his legs.  
  
Victor: Hey kids what are you doing here?  
  
Mimi: Watching the kids Nicole had to run somewhere so she called us to watch them.  
  
Victor: Okay well do you mind staying long enough for me to take a shower and then you can go.  
  
Shawn: Not a problem. Grandpa Vic.  
  
The phone rang and it was Nicole and she said that she needed Mimi and Belle's help in the garage. Belle and Mimi were shocked at the 5 kids in the car.  
  
Belle: What is going on Nicole?  
  
Nicole: Belle, you and Mimi get the 3 toddlers while I get the babies and I will explain inside.  
  
As they were walking in the room Victor came downstairs to see Nicole with two babies in her hand and then he heard the shrill cry of the triplets awake upstairs so Victor headed up with Jason to get the triplets.  
  
Victor: I have no clue what is going on here but I am sure that I don't even want to know. 


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109  
  
Victor and Jason brought down the triplets and everyone gathered into the living room full of kids to find out just what Nicole was doing with five little kids.  
  
Shawn: Well grandpa Vic it looks like you two need to talk we will leave.  
  
Nicole: No Shawn you guys just stay and hear what is going on.  
  
Shawn: If you are sure.  
  
Nicole handed Morgan over to Belle because he arms were starting to hurt from holding two little ones.  
  
Nicole: Well this is what is going on. Sarah killed herself and left me and Victor custody of little Scott over there and of her day old little baby Samantha. So that is why Scott was here when you got here.  
  
Victor: Why do we have Lindsey and Ashley's toddlers then and those two babies.  
  
Nicole: Just let me get to that. Now Victor you got a phone call earlier from a social worker and she told me that she needed you to come pick up these children. It seems that Sarah had a lot of mental problems because a month ago she killed Lindsey and Sarah. The police have been looking all over for her. Now I told them that she is dead. Well it seems that the other two girls also left me and Victor custody of their little ones. And the social worker has been trying to get a hold of us for a month.  
  
Victor: Okay then I understand why Lily, Allison, and Adam are here but what about the two babies. Don't tell me Philip had another girlfriend we didn't know about.  
  
Nicole: No Victor these are the babies the girls were pregnant with. Ryan is 2 months old and he is Lindsey's and Morgan is a month and a half old and she was Ashley's.  
  
Victor: Oh good grief what are we going to do.  
  
Nicole: I don't know Victor but I don't think I can punish these kids and have them put in an orphanage until someone decides to adopt them.  
  
Victor: But think about it Nicole that would be 6 newborns, and 5 toddlers. No children over the age of 2. Do you think we can handle all of that.  
  
Nicole: Look at Marlena and Hope they manage and they have been pregnant the whole time they managed. Victor I want to give it a try. They are a part of you don't you want to at least try. Besides we have a month to decide before we would have to sign the adoption papers.  
  
Victor: I guess we will give it a try. You kids look exhausted why don't you head home.  
  
Shawn: Nope Grandpa Victor we are going to help settle the kids in.  
  
So Belle and Mimi took the two newborns up to the room with their bags and gave them a bath. While Shawn and Jason kept the other children happy. Then once the babies were done Belle and Mimi took the triplets up and gave them a bath. Once that was done they took the toddlers up and gave them baths. Meanwhile Shawn, Jason, Victor, and Nicole rocked the babies to sleep. Once that was all day Belle, Shawn, Mimi, and Jason read the toddlers books till they were all asleep.  
  
Nicole: Thanks for all your help kids.  
  
Belle: Not a problem. Do you want to go shopping with me, Mimi, and Chloe tomorrow the kids need some new clothes and it looks like you have some shopping to do too. Shawn, Jason, and Brady will watch the kids.  
  
Victor: Are you boys sure you want to do that?  
  
Jason: That is not a problem besides you need to visit your little granddaughter in the hospital.  
  
Belle: So Nicole we will meet you around 12:00 and have lunch and then we will hit the malls. I am going to stop by the hospital early in the morning so noon is really the earliest I can go.  
  
Nicole: With feeding all these kids I think noon will be just fine. See you then and thanks for watching the kids.  
  
Belle, Shawn, Mimi, and Jason headed home for a much needed night of sleep. The next morning Belle awoke to a screaming baby and she went to see what was wrong. Belle couldn't believe that Alexis was already awake. It was 8:00 in the morning and she was already wide awake. So Belle picked her up and took her with her to take a shower. After Belle and Alexis were bathed and ready to go they left Shawn a note and headed to the hospital to see Kyle and JT.  
  
When they arrived Kyle was in with the doctor so Belle went into JT's room where Whitney was sleeping in a cot near JT's bed. JT was wide awake and just smiled when he saw his little niece. Belle walked in and handed Alexis to JT and she woke Whitney up and took her to get some breakfast leaving Alexis with her uncle JT.  
  
Whitney: Belle are you sure he is alright with Alexis by himself with his injury.  
  
Belle: I asked the nurse to keep an eye on them so everything should be fine. Besides I haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet.  
  
Whitney: Thanks everything is so crazy the only thing I can think of is keeping JT's spirits up cause I think we are in for a rude awaking when he goes home cause JT is not used to having other people do things for him. He is very independent.  
  
Belle: Tell me about it I live with his brother remember.  
  
Whitney: Oh my god I have to see the ring can I please. It is gorgeous. I found out about it last night when I found out that your mom and Mrs. Brady were in labor.  
  
Belle: They are in what. What are you talking about.  
  
Whitney: Don't tell me no one told you they went into labor last night. I am sure they have had the babies I was exhausted I feel asleep before I heard anything else.  
  
Belle: So that is why your sister and Brady never came home last night. Can we go check on them do you mind?  
  
Whitney: No JT was wanting me to go find something out anyways.  
  
So Belle and Whitney ran upstairs to find out what was going on with the labor. Belle rushed up to Brady who was sitting next to Chloe holding Deric.  
  
Belle: Brady why didn't you call and tell me that mom and Hope were in labor.  
  
Brady: Look calm down I called your cell phone a million times last night you must have forgotten to turn it back on. Now go call Shawn and get him down here. They are both still in labor. Mom is about to kill dad she has been in labor for 15 hours now. Mrs. Brady has been in labor for 19 hours.  
  
Belle: Oh poor mom all her other pregnancies were short. I guess this is her body's way of telling her to not have anymore.  
  
Belle walked over to the phone and called Shawn. Shawn was asleep when the phone rang and he rolled over to answer it and realized that Belle was not there and started to panic.  
  
Shawn: Hello.  
  
Belle: Hey babe I am at the hospital. Your not going to believe this but your mom and my mom went into labor last night. So you and Patrick take a quick shower and get down here. I fixed a bottle for him in the frig and his clothes are laying on his dresser.  
  
Shawn: Where is Alexis?  
  
Belle: JT has her downstairs she was cranky this morning so me and her just headed out early we have been her for 2 hours.  
  
Shawn: Okay honey I am on my way.  
  
In the background they were paging a cold blue into Marlena's room and Belle started to freak out.  
  
Belle: Shawn no something is wrong in mom's room I have to go.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby calm down I will be there soon. 


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110  
  
Brady rushed to Belle's side when he heard her scream. Belle was so upset that when she saw Brady running to her side that she took off down the stairs and she ran straight into JT's room.  
  
Belle: Where is my baby?  
  
JT: Kyle has her what is the matter Belle. Do you want me to call Shawn?  
  
Belle: No, I just need my baby.  
  
Belle ran towards Kyle's room she just couldn't take anymore bad news how much did her family have to suffer in one lifetime. Belle walked in the room to see Ally and Kyle playing with Alexis. It broke her heart to see her brother so happy and then she had to tell him what was going on with their mother. Kyle heard his sister walk in and her could tell that something was up. So he told Allison to give them a minute. Allison looked at Belle's face and went to tell JT to call Shawn.  
  
JT: Whitney dial Shawn's cell phone number for me please.  
  
Whitney dialed the number and when Shawn answered she handed JT the phone.  
  
Shawn: Hello.  
  
JT: Shawn bro where are you? Your girlfriend is really upset she won't talk to anyone.  
  
Shawn: I am about 5 minutes away. Damn it something must have happened to Marlena.  
  
JT: Well she is in Kyle's room with him and Alexis when you get here. Hurry she needs you.  
  
Shawn: If you see her tell her I am on my way.  
  
JT: Bye.  
  
Ally came into the room to talk to JT about what is the matter with Belle.  
  
Ally: JT what is wrong with Belle?  
  
JT: Shawn said that something is going wrong in Marlena's delivery. So Belle is really upset so just give her and Kyle sometime alone.  
  
Kyle's room  
  
Kyle: Belle what is the matter talk to me.  
  
But Belle just sat in the chair next to his bed and rocked back in forth while Alexis had her arms reached out to her mommy. Belle just stared into space and finally came back to reality by Kyle shaking her arm.  
  
Belle: What Kyle?  
  
Kyle: Belle tell me what is the matter with you.  
  
Belle: I was upstairs and they called a code blue into mom's room. I am so scared Kyle.  
  
With that Kyle patted the bed next to him and him and Belle cried in fear for their mother. Ally could hear Alexis crying all the way in JT's room so she went in and took her so they could have a moment together. Then Shawn came running in the door with Patrick looking for Belle. Whitney grabbed Patrick and told Shawn that maybe he should head upstairs to find out what is going on before he talked to Belle so Shawn ran up to find out what happened.  
  
Brady saw Shawn rush upstairs and he ran over there to find out where Belle was. He didn't want to leave his dad's side cause he was afraid his dad would lose it.  
  
Brady: Shawn where is my sister she took off and I had to stay with dad I couldn't go find her.  
  
Shawn: I haven't talked to her yet but JT said that she is in with Kyle.  
  
Brady: Damn it I didn't want Kyle to know yet.  
  
Shawn: Know what. I need to know what is going on so I can comfort Belle.  
  
Brady: Well about 20 minutes ago your mother gave birth to 3 boys and 3 girls. She is fine and resting. She was very upset when she heard about my mom and almost lost the last little girl but the baby is fine.  
  
Shawn: But what is going on with your mom?  
  
Brady: Mom delivered three of the babies fine but the fourth one pretty much almost killed her. She lost a lot of blood when she had the last one and passed out and had to pulse. So that is when the code blue was called. They pushed dad out of there and we are still waiting on news. So I need you to find Belle and see if Kyle can be brought up here. Can you do that for me please. Oh and I need someone to pick up Tyler. The little ones are at Eric and Greta's and so is Tyler, and Thomas.  
  
Shawn: Well I will have Whitney go pick up Tyler, Thomas, and Mackenzie. I will go take care of Kyle and Belle. Let me know if there is anything else I can do.  
  
Shawn was headed toward the elevator when he saw his dad.  
  
Bo: Hey son did you find Belle I was just going to look for her.  
  
Shawn: I got it dad she is down with Kyle. Dad do you know anything about what is going on.  
  
Bo: Your mother was fast asleep when the doctor came in very upset and he told me that Marlena is barley hanging in there but he doesn't have the heart to tell John that she probably won't make it. Son he said that she lost a lot of blood.  
  
Shawn hugged his dad and turned his head to see Belle standing there. She obviously had heard the whole thing. Shawn tried to go to her but she just pushed him away.  
  
Shawn: Baby let's take a walk let's go to the nursery and see your new siblings.  
  
Belle: I don't want to see them they are what is going to kill my mom. I never want to see them EVER.  
  
And with that Belle took off down the stairs with Shawn fast on her heels. John heard his baby girl and just fell to the ground crying and praying to god to give him strength to pull through this for 


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111  
  
Shawn chased after Belle trying to calm her down while Brady comforted his dad. Kyle had been wheeled upstairs just in time to hear Belle's outburst and he too was in tears.  
  
John waited for news on Marlena and then he was going to go try to talk some sense into Belle. He didn't have to wait long cause the doctor came out with a solemn face.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Black we stabilized your wife but she fell into a deep coma. She lost a lot of blood and she is going to need a blood transfusion. So it would be best if you have your family and friends tested.  
  
John: Thank you doctor how long do you predict she will be in a coma.  
  
Doctor: John I am not really sure just keep praying her body really just took a beating and after this I strongly don't suggest having anymore children. Oh and I thought you might like to know that as your wife fell unconscious she asked us to make sure that you take good care of the kids if something happens to her.  
  
John: Thank you I need to go talk to my children.  
  
John gathered Belle, Brady, Kyle, and Tyler to tell them what was going on with their mother. All the children told their dad that they would help with the kids as much as possible.  
  
John: What about you Belle you haven't told us how you feel about all of this.  
  
Belle: Daddy I will not have anything to do with the babies that almost killed my mother. I will help with the rest but just not them daddy, I can't.  
  
Brady told his dad that he would talk to Belle and try to convince her that she is looking at this all the wrong way.  
  
Brady: Belle listen if anything had happened to you when you were giving birth to Alexis and Patrick would you have wanted all of us to hate them.  
  
Belle: Brady no put I don't know who to be mad at this time. Every time something bad happens I always had someone to blame but this time there is no one to blame.  
  
Brady: Belle we are going to the nursery you need to see your little brothers and sisters. They need their big sister. Belle till mom's better we will need to help dad one hundred percent so you have to bond with these babies.  
  
Belle: I will try Brady I will.  
  
While Belle was seeing the babies Bo and Shawn were donating blood seeing as they were the same blood type as Marlena. 


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112  
  
Belle and Brady walked into the hospital nursery to see their new siblings. When they first arrived they saw the Brady sextuplets. Jared, Todd, Daniel, Heidi, Leanne, and Josephine Brady. Belle looked at little  
  
Jared and was amazed at how much he looked just like Shawn. They walked down a little further and saw 4 little blond headed babies. They checked the name tags and saw that they were all indeed the Black babies but they had no names.  
  
Belle: Brady why don't they have names yet?  
  
Brady: I guess dad has been so worried about mom that he hasn't had a chance to name them yet.  
  
Belle: Do you think dad will let us help name them?  
  
Brady: I don't see why not. Let's bring them into the waiting room so Kyle can see them.  
  
After asking the nurse if it was okay Belle carried the two little girls while Brady held the two little boys. Kyle immediately tried to take the littlest baby girl from Belle but the baby had a grip on Belle's finger so Kyle just took the other one. The small gesture but that little baby took away all the anger and hatred that Belle was feeling towards the newborn. The Black children bonded while they waited for John to return with the sextuplets.  
  
Meanwhile Kirikais Mansion  
  
It was 10:00 and the kids were awake and waiting to be feed. Nicole had Henderson make bacon, eggs, and toast for her, Victor, and the toddlers. While Henderson was doing that Nicole was busy heating up 5 bottles for the babies. Henderson feed little Autumn while he cooked breakfast. Victor took in the sight before him and realized that they were going to need some extra help if this was going to work.  
  
Victor and Henderson were playing in the living room with the children while Nicole got ready to meet the girls to go shopping.  
  
Henderson: Victor do you think we should look for a nanny to help around here?  
  
Victor: Just during the day cause I know that Nicole is wanting to go back to work part time.  
  
So Henderson and Victor searched the internet and the paper and came up with nothing so Victor decided he would take out an ad in the paper for a nanny. Then he would go through interviews with each one until he found the one suitable to watch his children.  
  
Nicole: Victor honey when do you plan on telling Philip that Sarah killed Lindsey and Ashley?  
  
Victor: I called him this morning and told him. I almost felt sorry for him I really think that deep down inside that he loved those girls.  
  
Nicole: I know I hope he is okay. Well I hate to leave you with all the kids but I have to run to the grocery before I meet the girls so I have to hurry.  
  
Henderson: I already called and ordered the groceries and they will be delivered around 1:00 and then I will start preparing for dinner. I assume that Chloe, Brady, Shawn, Jason, Mimi, and Belle will be joining us since they are watching the kids.  
  
Victor: That is a great idea. Nicole ask the girls while they are with you and it will give me an excuse to see Deric.  
  
Nicole: Okay well the guys will be here in half an hour I am going to get an early start on shopping.  
  
Hospital  
  
Belle had picked the name for the youngest member of the Black family and she was hoping that everyone would love it.  
  
John: How about I let you each name the baby you are holding?  
  
Belle: Thanks daddy. I want to name this little one Carrie. I have put a lot of thought into it and I think that we should name her after grandma. You know how much mom loved her mom and I think it is perfect naming her after mom's mother. Grandma Carrie was so strong when she was fighting the liver cancer and you never saw her give up to the end, and this little baby fought to live when they almost lost her. So is Carrie alright daddy.  
  
John: Sweetie it is perfect.  
  
Belle: Do you think that mom will be alright with it I mean grandma hasn't even been dead a year yet and it was really hard on mom.  
  
John: She will love it sweetheart it is perfect.  
  
So it was settled the babies would be named Jeremy, Chelsea, James, and Carrie. The Black family all gathered in Marlena's room to pray for her recovery. As the family was deep in prayer a very exhausted Marlena awoke to see the sweetest sight an mother could see her family gathered around her in prayer.  
  
Philip's apartment  
  
Philip had awoken and went straight to work and after his boss sent him home because Philip looked sick. The truth of the matter was Philip was hung over and he was upset. After taking a shower Philip opened the frig and grabbed another beer. Philip turned on his radio and got hammered again. Philip had drank about a case when Victor had went to check on him to see how he was holding up with the news of the deaths. Victor walked in with little Morgan in his hands and the sight before him disgusted him.  
  
There were empty beer bottles laying everyone and dishes all over the counter. Victor laid Morgan down on the chair and he picked Philip up and carried him to bed. Victor then retreated to the house to leave Morgan with Henderson while he straightened up Philip's life yet again.  
  
Jail Cell  
  
Chris, Nate, and Billy had been going crazy trying to come up with ways to contact the girls. Everything they tried failed until they came up with a new idea but they would need some help.  
  
Chris: Nate I think we should call mail the letters to Clint and he will send them to the girls for us. He just got out of that nasty relationship and he hates women right now so I bet he would do this for us.  
  
After they discussed the details they asked the guards for three envelopes and they mailed them to Clint and hoped that he would mail them to the women they love.  
  
Marlena's Room  
  
Kyle looked up from his prayer and realized that his mother was awake. So he elbowed Belle and she jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her.  
  
Marlena: Hi sweetheart I see you are happy to see me. But you have to be a little more careful I am really sore still.  
  
Belle: Thank god you are alright mom I don't know what we would do without you. Oh guess what mom we named the babies.  
  
Marlena: Well what did you name them.  
  
The children all took turns visiting with their mother and then they left the babies to be with their mom and dad to bound. Brady told Belle that he was going to take Tyler and the sextuplets to go watch Victor's kids. So Belle rushed to find Shawn and the girls so they could all go drop the guys off and go shopping.  
  
Philip's Apartment  
  
Victor was cleaning under the couch when he found some photo albums and there were 4 of them. One for each of the girls. Victor just didn't understand his son he couldn't possibly have loved all three of them. Victor decided that Philip was going to talk to someone and get his life back on track. Victor was going to give Philip the option of getting help or he was washing his hands of him once and for all.  
  
Eric and Greta's  
  
Eric: So Greta have you considered John's offer to model for Basic Black.  
  
Greta: Honey I don't know I mean I have had 6 kids I don't think I have the body to be a model anymore.  
  
Eric: Honey your body looks exactly the same you lost all the weight from the kids and you look great. Besides John wants to do some shots of you and the kids for the children's section too. And you wanted to go back to work part-time so this is a great opportunity.  
  
Greta agreed to give it a try she was just didn't want her kids growing up without their mother there to care for them all the time since she wasn't that close to her mother.  
  
Eric: Honey you know we don't need the money so if it doesn't work out it isn't a big deal. Besides I will be the envy of every guy on this planet married to a princess and a model what more could a guy ask for.  
  
Greta: You aren't so bad yourself Mr. Brady. 


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Belle, Chloe, and Mimi have decided that they need to get a summer job so they can start saving money. They thought it was only far since the guys had jobs at Basic Black. But the girls just did not want to work at Belle's dad's company. They wanted to do something that was in their field of study.  
  
Chloe: Hey Belle what about babysitting I mean we know enough people with kids and we have a big enough house to watch the kids in the basement. The guys are almost done finishing the basement.  
  
Belle: That is a great idea Chloe. The walls have all been painted and there is carpet down. Besides we were turning it into a huge playroom. There are 2 bathrooms down there with showers and there is a kitchen. I saw we do it. What do you think Meems?  
  
Meems: I think I can come up with one customer already.  
  
Chloe: Who?  
  
Meems: Check out this article Victor is looking for a nanny he would be a big customer. Let's give him a call.  
  
Belle: Hold on let's talk to the guys first.  
  
Brady's house  
  
Hope: So Marlena now that we are both on our feet again what have you been thinking about going back to work. I mean I know we used to work at Basic Black but I think we will be away from the kids to much.  
  
Marlena: Well ever since Belle and Shawn have gotten engaged I have thought about being a wedding planner. I mean we are both great at it and we know how to arrange bridal and baby showers. I was thinking about calling it Wedding Bell Planners and More . John already bought me a building and he is having four offices put in, and a playroom with cribs and toys for the kids so we can take them to work with us. The building had a small kitchen and plenty of room. I have ordered the desks so what do you say can I add your name to the nameplate for co-owner of this company?  
  
Hope: Oh Marlena, I love the idea and we can use Belle and Shawn's wedding as a poster example of our services.  
  
Marlena: Well be ready to start in a week cause that is when we open.  
  
Hope: Wait you said 4 offices who are the other two for.  
  
Marlena: Well one is for Nancy Wesley she is going to be your secretary and Kathy Wells she is my secretary.  
  
Hope: Oh this is so perfect I can't wait to start.  
  
Marlena: What do you mean wait we have a wedding to plan we have to get to work.  
  
Hope: Well I have my purse let's go get started.  
  
Basic Black  
  
Bo: Damn it John I am tired of working at the police station everyone is competing with everyone and it is miserable. But who is going to hire a cop. I mean I have the money left that my grandfather left me. I just need to find a different field of work.  
  
John: Well how about being my vice president. Chuck is being transferred to New York to run that branch since Mark got fired in New York. I haven't even started to interview yet. So what do you say do we have a deal.  
  
Bo: Yes, thank you so much. I will give my notice at the police station.  
  
The teens house  
  
All the couples were gathered in the living room to discuss the girls new career idea.  
  
Shawn: So tell us what the great news is. We were headed to install the lights and tvs downstairs.  
  
Belle: Well put a rush order on the lights. But we have a different idea for the room.  
  
Chloe: We are starting our own daycare service downstairs. So say hello to Precious Children Daycare.  
  
Brady: What?  
  
Mimi: Me, Chloe, and Belle are going to start running a daycare down there next week and we already ran an ad and we have a customer.  
  
Jason: Who?  
  
Chloe: Victor he is bringing them first thing Monday morning so get to work all the furniture will be here tomorrow.  
  
Shawn: I guess there is no telling you no is there.  
  
Belle: Not if you want to get married.  
  
Shawn: Well anything for my bride to be.  
  
Belle: Guys come on my parents invited us all to dinner at Tuscany we have to get ready.  
  
Basic Black  
  
Eric: Greta honey look at your magazine cover you look amazing. And her is the children's magazine with our kids.  
  
Greta: When do these come out?  
  
Eric: Baby they are already out Mrs. Horton called earlier and told me to tell you that you look beautiful.  
  
As they were looking through the magazine they were being watched from outside the studio door. The man was holding a copy of the cover of Greta and he was staring Eric down.  
  
Guy: Enjoy it while you can cause I always get what I want. 


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114  
  
Friday afternoon  
  
Belle, Chloe, and Mimi have decided to finish arranging the furniture in the daycare. After they were finished they hung pictures of Dr. Seuss, Barney, and Clifford the Big Red Dog.  
  
Chloe: Don't you love that alphabet border we put around the top of the walls. The guys did a great job of hanging it.  
  
Mimi: Well personally I am really glad that we left the biggest wall bare except for a single picture of each of us and our kids.  
  
Belle: It will be packed once we hang a picture of each of the kids on the wall.  
  
Chloe: Can you believe we already have Victor's 10 kids, Eric and Greta's 6. Sami's kids, Carrie's 5 kids, Jennifer's 7, Billie's 4. Plus my mom's 2, Mimi's mom's 2, and Jason's 2.  
  
Belle: I know 43 kids we will make tons of money since we are charging $200.00 per kid for a week.  
  
Mimi: This room is awesome all the books we have bought and the toys.  
  
Chloe: Belle did Shawn remember to pick up the groceries when he went with his mom.  
  
Belle: Yeah we are stocked with groceries and everything. All we need to do is make the waiver form for everyone to sign and we are done till the kids arrive.  
  
Basic Black  
  
Bo: John so this is going to be my office. What are we currently working on?  
  
John: You will be working on the toddler line that is coming in. You will head that department and the teen male department. The three designers you will be dealing with are Shawn, Jason, and Brady. They have design sketched and ideas due in an hour. You can sit in on the meeting and see the things we are looking for. Also Marie will be bringing in a copy of your contract as money agreed upon. Also you will need to make up a schedule of what you need done from your department it should be listed outside the department door.  
  
Bo: I am going to go remind our three designers of the meeting. I also would like to get a background on what we are working on from them so I am not lost in the meeting.  
  
John: Sounds good I will be here all day if you need anything.  
  
Bo: So why house looks like a huge wedding disaster.  
  
John: Tell me about it Marlena has the new computers, programs, books everything just sprawled around the room. I can barely walk. I hope all the changes are complete I put a rush on it for today so they can start moving everything in.  
  
Bo: Thank god. The poor girls have a meeting with Eric to take their pictures in a million dresses that came for them to sell. Plus the guys have to meet their mothers and Eric at seven tonight to model the tuxedos they are selling. I can't believe they are selling all the stuff to.  
  
John: Yep Sami and Carrie are handling the tuxedo part. Sami and Carrie are handling the wedding dress section. And Billie and Jennifer and handling the wedding gifts section and registry help.  
  
Bo: They already found Belle's cake, and cater for their wedding. They are going all out. I hope we can afford this.  
  
John: You are telling me it is costing a fortune but as long as they are happy.  
  
Bo: And what am about the girls starting a daycare. Shawn said they already have 40 kids and they just started the ad. Have you seen the daycare downstairs it is gorgeous the girls out did themselves.  
  
John: I think our kids are turning out just fine. I couldn't be happier in life.  
  
Bo: We are lucky guys with all our kids and now grandkids.  
  
John: Oh Bo before you go I have a matter I wanted to discuss with you.  
  
Bo: Your name it John.  
  
John: I know you wanted this job to get out of the police business but I don't know what to do. It seems that Greta is being stalked. She is getting letters, and she has seen someone following her.  
  
Bo: I will go talk to Greta and get some background and look into it right away John.  
  
John: I think you will make a wonderful addition to our team.  
  
Marlena's house  
  
Hope: Marlena, where do you want all the tuxedos?  
  
Marlena: In the spare bedroom with the dresses. I hope that we open soon I have no room to walk in my house.  
  
Hope: It should be done shortly. That is what John said when he called earlier. Well we need to shower and get ready for our photo shot with Eric remember. We are putting our picture together on the sign outside the building and the business cards.  
  
Marlena: Well use any bathroom that you want while the kids are asleep. Belle, Chloe, and Mimi are on their way to come get all the kids. They are driving their van and they are taking yours and mine.  
  
Hope: Well can we take Belle's car then?  
  
Marlena: Nah we will just take the Lexus. It is in the garage I just don't drive it much.  
  
The women rushed up to get ready for their photo shot. The girls arrive and start bundling the kids up to the car. They were trying to figure out how they were going to take 14 babies under the age of 1, and 10 kids 1 year olds and a 2.5 year old to Salem Place. They didn't make strollers big enough to hold 25 babies. They grabbed six little wagons and drove off to look around and try on clothes while Hope and Marlena got ready.  
  
The girls parked the vans and loaded 4 kids into each wagon and each pushed two and headed to Gap Kids to look for some kids clothes. They had Marlena and Hope's credit cards and they went to town buy the kids new clothes. After an hour of shopping they were headed in Balistix's when Belle's cell phone rang waking up every last one of the kids.  
  
Belle: Hello.  
  
Shawn: Hey, baby.  
  
Belle: Shawn this had better be good you just woke all the kids up.  
  
Shawn: All the kids Belle we only have 2, honey.  
  
Belle: Shawn, me and Chloe and Mimi have all of your mom's little ones and my mom's so due the math 25.  
  
Shawn: Oh sweetheart I am sorry I just called to tell you we finished the toddler line and we are putting the finishing touches on the infant line.  
  
Belle: Well that is great did dad find models/  
  
Shawn: Belle honey we are using our kids and their kids.  
  
Belle: Okay sweetie well I have children to tend to.  
  
BASIC BLACK  
  
Eric had walked all over the studio looking for Greta but had no luck. He started to get worried when he called her cell and it rang in that room. She been there but something must be wrong if she is gone. 


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115  
  
Eric searched all of Basic Black for Greta and still no sign of her. He was really worried she never left without her cell phone in case something happened with their kids. So Eric had Marie check all the bathrooms and there was now a full search for Greta.  
  
Bo: Alright Eric we will find her, I need a few details to go on so I can fill the cops in.  
  
Eric: All I know is I went to talk to Shawn about the pictures of the toddlers and I came back and she were gone.  
  
Bo: Well the cops are their way let's look for clues.  
  
So all of Basic Black was searching for Greta while Greta was struggling for her life.  
  
Salem Place  
  
Belle, Mimi, and Chloe were loading the kids into the car when Mimi's cell rings. It is Jason.  
  
Jason: Meems honey it is me. Look there is a situation at work you need to take all the kids home and stay home. And John will be dropping off Eric's kids at your house. Just don't tell Belle about any of it till you get home.  
  
Mimi: Alright, why?  
  
Jason: Greta is missing. Just get the kids home please and be careful.  
  
So the girls arrive home at the same time John pulls up.  
  
Belle: Dad what are you doing here. And what are my nieces and nephews doing with you.  
  
John: Belle I need you to stay and watch the kids. Sami and Carrie will be dropping off their kids to. It seems Greta is missing and you need to watch the kids and stay in control of the situation. All calls from their house have been forwarded to your house and your lines are being monitored.  
  
Belle: Tell Eric I am praying for Greta.  
  
Old Factory  
  
Greta was struggling to fight for her life but she was falling in and out of consciousness. She wasn't sure what he gave her but it was slowly killing her.  
  
Greta(barely conscious): Eric please come help me, please.  
  
Man: No one can help you now. 


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116  
  
6 weeks have passed with no news or ransoms for Greta. Eric has spent the last two days searching the whole town of Salem for his wife. He can feel in his heart that she is okay. Their children are living with Belle because Eric can't look at his children that look so much like the love of his life.  
  
Telephone conversation  
  
Belle: Eric you know I love having your kids here but don't you think they need their daddy they don't understand what is going on don't shut everyone out Eric.  
  
Eric: Belle damn it we have been over this. Every time I look at theme especially my little girls I see her and it kills me Belle.  
  
Belle: Eric we will find her you have to have faith.  
  
Eric: Belle I am going to search some more take good care of my children.  
  
Daycare  
  
Chloe: So Belle how did it go with Eric?  
  
Belle: He refuses to see his children. I don't know what to tell them anymore they want their parents. I love them dearly but these children need their dad at a time like this.  
  
Mimi: I don't know but those kids cant be punished for this. They didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Chloe: Let's just give him some more time.  
  
Belle: I can't imagine what Eric is going through. I mean to love someone so much and then have them disappear and not now if they are safe or what is going on.  
  
Mimi: Well I hope he finds her soon cause he is struggling to keep it together when I saw him yesterday he looked so ragged like he hasn't slept in a week.  
  
Belle: I couldn't do it, I would be a mess all the time.  
  
Chloe: Guys I need advice and you are the only ones that I can talk to.  
  
Belle: Go for it Chloe tell me what is wrong.  
  
Chloe: Well I am pregnant and I don't know what to do. How do I tell Brady he is going to be a dad. I don't want to tie him to me like I did to Philip and look how that turned out. 


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117  
  
3 weeks had passed and still no sign of Greta and no one knew where Eric was. Eric had left 2 weeks ago to search for Greta and there had been no word from him. Belle and the girls had agreed to keep Eric's kids and they were quite a handful. Shawn and Belle had spent the whole two days fighting cause they never had anytime alone together anymore. Belle was always watching the kids or crying over her brother.  
  
Earlier that night they had gotten in such a bad fight that Shawn had stormed out and left Belle there alone to cry herself to sleep. Shawn had went straight to his parents house to cool off and get some sleep. Plus deep down he wanted his dad's advice but he just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Bo and Hope enter the house to find their son sitting on their couch staring at the blank tv screen. Bo knew something was up so she turned right back around before Shawn noticed her and headed to check on Belle. She knew things had to be rough for them with everything that was going on. Bo walked over and sat next to his son.  
  
"So you want to tell me why you are staring at a blank tv screen?"  
  
"Dad I don't know you wouldn't understand anyways."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I don't know if I can take much more of this. Belle is always either working at the daycare or taking care of Eric's kids and ours. I don't know dad I just don't ever see her smile anymore not since Eric left."  
  
"Son what did you expect to happen they haven't heard from him in 2 weeks and she loves him. She has had a rough year."  
  
"I know but she won't talk to me and we don't ever spend any alone time together and this week is worse we have Deric and Mackenzie it seems that Belle had told Chloe and Mimi she would watch them while they got away because she didn't want to leave the kids now that she needed them close to her."  
  
"Son if you love her you have to try to be more understanding. She will be okay soon she is just hurting right now and you pulling away like this is only going to make it worse. Go to your wife and make things better I will go pick up all the kids to give you two some much needed time to talk."  
  
About 30 minutes later Shawn and Bo arrived back at the house. Belle was upstairs talking to Hope so Shawn went out to the garage to work on Belle's car. After about an hour of changing the brakes and oil he was wondering if everything was okay upstairs so he wheeled himself out from under the car and stared to get up when Belle pushed him back down and sat on top of him.  
  
Shawn wasn't sure if this was a good idea as dirty as he was but it had been so long since they had any alone time together. But before he could think anymore Belle kissed him passionetly and before he knew it they were having mad passionate sex.  
  
New York  
  
Chloe and Brady were searching all over Salem for Greta. They knew Eric was off somewhere looking for her and Brady had a bad feeling something had happened to them. So Belle had agreed to watch Deric while they were gone. Brady had insisted that no one tell Belle what they were doing cause he knew it would only upset her more than she already was.  
  
Brady and Chloe were searching the old abandoned cannery and they were about to leave when they saw a picture laying underneath an old cardboard box. Chloe picked it up to reveal a picture torn in half and Eric was on the remaining side. Brady instantly recognized the picture.  
  
"That picture is from Christmas last year. Eric and Greta had a family picture taken and they had one taken of them together for my parents. And this is one of the wallets. The question is, is this Eric's or Greta's?  
  
"Brady what if your dad or mom dropped it when they were searching?"  
  
"Dad didn't come down here Bo and Hope did and I don't think either of them have this picture."  
  
"I am going to take a look inside you stay here and if there is any sign of trouble call the police."  
  
"Be careful Brady."  
  
"I am fine just remember call the police and tell them what we found."  
  
Brady entered further into the dark factory and when he got further in he found a bunch a women's jacket and pieces of a ripped shirt laying near one of the factory belts. He was about to search further when he heard a blood- curdling scream and he took off toward the entrance but he didn't get far cause a dark shadow knocked him in the head with a board and he passed out 


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118  
  
Brady woke up in the old factory with a horrible headache. He tried to stand up but the blow to his head made his head throb and he fell to his knees in pain. As he looked around everything was blurry and he couldn't see straight. But he knew he had to get to Chloe. But how could he in the state he was in. Brady started to get really dizzy and he knew he had to call someone for help.  
  
Brady dialed the house and hoped that Shawn would answer so he wouldn't freak Belle out. But he was out of luck Belle picked up and she immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
Belle: Brady where are you what is the matter with you?  
  
Brady: Belle look I am at the old factory near the docks, I need you to send Shawn to come help me find Chloe okay. And I don't want you down here. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you too. So please listen to me and stay there.  
  
Belle: Okay Brady I will tell me, but be careful.  
  
Belle(to herself): Shawn isn't here, so I will go help Brady look. He is my brother and I want to help him. I can't call Shawn cause he won't let me go so I will drop the kids off at Mom's and then head to the factory. I can always call Shawn when I get there.  
  
So Belle dropped the kids off at her moms and headed to the factory. She was afraid of what had happened to Chloe. She looked around and didn't see anyone. But that is when she stumbled across Brady passed out on the floor. She bent down to help him and he woke up for just a second.  
  
Brady: Where is Shawn, I told you not to come.  
  
But before Belle could respond she heard Brady yell.  
  
Brady: Belle run now, hurry you have to get away.  
  
But it was to late Belle turned around and she was gagged while the man tied her up while she was kicking and screaming. The man carried Belle into the room and left Brady there. Belle had dropped her cell phone so Brady dialed Shawn. Shawn answered and Brady could only get out a few words before the man came back for him and tied him up.  
  
Brady: Shawn, old factory, has Belle come quick.  
  
Shawn: Brady is that you what did you just say.  
  
Brady: Shawn, old factory, has Belle come quick.  
  
The line went dead and Shawn was frozen in place trying to figure out just what Brady was talking about. When it sunk in that someone had Belle he raced to the car and headed to the old factory on the pier.  
  
Black Home  
  
Marlena had just put Alexis and Patrick down for a nap when the phone rang. The phone was in the kitchen so she laid Deric in his playpen and went to answer the phone.  
  
It was their newest customer Andrew Donovan he was giving her the details for the wedding he had asked her and Hope to coordinate. She was busy writing down all the details and making suggestions that she didn't hear the front door open.  
  
A man walked in to the playpen and picked up the baby and ran out the door. Never being seen by anyone. After about a half an hour on the phone Marlena came out of the kitchen to rock little Deric to sleep. But when she looked in the playpen and didn't find him she started to panic. So she called John.  
  
Marlena: John I can't find baby Deric he was here and now he is gone.  
  
John: Honey why do you have Deric for?  
  
Marlena: I have all the kids Belle had some errands to run and I said it was fine.  
  
John: Well how long ago did you last see him.  
  
Marlena: I was talking to a client and was on about 30 minutes.  
  
John: I am on my way home. And see this is exactly why I didn't want you working. 


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119  
  
Everyone was in complete shock to see who was holding Chloe. They didn't ever think that it would come to this. They thought it was all over. But now they had a new enemy a new person to fear. Shawn was the first to speak.  
  
Shawn: Why are you doing this to us?  
  
Man: You all deserted me and now I will get my revenge. I am so tired of everyone looking down on me. Like there is something wrong with me. My life was perfect until that big mouth girlfriend of yours ruined my life.  
  
Shawn: Don't you dare hurt Belle.  
  
Man: Oh I don't plan on hurting her. She will enjoy it I promise you. And what better way to make all of you pay then making you watch while I torture the girls.  
  
Brady was desperately trying to reason with the man.  
  
Brady: Why Greta? What does she have to do with this.  
  
Man: Well she is married to Eric. And well have you ever looked at her? She is gorgeous. She is every man's dream woman and she blew me off when I came to ask her for help, she just walked away.  
  
Eric: What kind of help did you want from her, you sick bastard?  
  
Man: Not another word from you. You just sit back and watch the show.  
  
The man grabbed Belle and pushed her onto the table next to Greta. Belle tried to struggle against him but the man punched her in the face and she was in so much pain she just quit fighting him.  
  
Shawn: Please don't hurt her. What do you want from us?  
  
Man: Oh now you want to help me. You all deserted me when you found out that I cheated on Chloe. But now you want to help me. Only because you are afraid I am about to ruin your perfect life.  
  
Shawn: Philip please don't. I will do anything just leave her alone.  
  
But Philip just ripped off Belle's shirt and started to kiss down her neck while she kicked and screamed.  
  
Philip: You know Shawn if you hadn't gotten to her first she would have been mine. But I guess I get the last laugh now.  
  
Eric: You son of a bitch if you hurt her I will kill you. Let her go. Be a man and let my sister go. She hasn't done anything.  
  
Philip: Hasn't done anything is that so. Who told Chloe about my affairs. Who I'll tell you, who, your sister.  
  
Brady: See Philip that is where you are wrong. She heard you on the telephone.  
  
Philip jumped off of Belle and put Chloe on a table. He grabbed her head and shook her till she stirred.  
  
Philip: Chloe how did you find out about me cheating on you?  
  
Chloe: I heard you on the phone.  
  
Philip: Oh well I still am going to get what I always wanted.  
  
Philip headed back to Belle who was crying and desperately trying to free herself. 


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120  
  
Fear ran all through Belle as she watched Philip walk towards her. She had no idea how to get away and she could see the fear in her brother's eyes she had never seen Brady afraid of anything. Then she turned and looked at the man she loved his eyes were full of rage she wanted to calm him down but she was to scared to think of anyway to make this situation end.  
  
Philip took off his shirt and was working on undoing his pants when he hears Greta yell at him.  
  
Greta: Philip, take me. You said that I was gorgeous and every man's dream so take me not Belle. Don't ruin the rest of her life.  
  
Belle: Greta, no don't.  
  
Greta: Belle be quiet.  
  
Belle tried to free herself as she watched Philip make his way over to Greta. She had to do something. Philip wanted revenge against her not Greta. She was not going to let Greta solve her problems for her.  
  
Belle: Philip, you never were good enough for me were you. You always tried and failed and went after the next best thing just like you are doing right now. It's pathetic really that you are not man enough to do what you say you are going to do.  
  
Philip walked over to Belle and just glared at her.  
  
Philip: Little Miss Bitch Belle Black has grown a spine. Well isn't this surprising. But guess what Miss Know it all I planned on having sex with Greta first and then show you what you have missing all this time you have been with Shawn.  
  
Shawn: You jackass I swear to god if you touch her I will kill you.  
  
Philip: What touch her like this.  
  
Philip started to rub down Belle's chest as he glared at Shawn taunting him. Eric started to get his rope loose. He tried to do it as quietly as he could.  
  
Philip: Oh what the hell I will have my fun with you first.  
  
Philip started to climb on a terrified Belle who was desperately trying to break free. Belle spit in Philip's face as he leaned to kiss her. Philip lost his cool and punched her repeatedly in the face till she was unconscious.  
  
On the other side of the room Eric had freed himself and he charged right and Philip and the two of them were rolling around on the floor trying to get control of the knife that Eric had pulled out of his pocket. 


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121  
  
Eric and Philip continued to roll on the floor as everyone watched in fear of what would happen to Eric if Philip got control of the knife. Belle laid motionless on the table and Shawn tried desperately to free himself, but he didn't have a knife like Eric had. Greta was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably as she watched in fear for her husband's life.  
  
After about 10 minutes of struggling Philip broke free and slugged Eric which sent the knife flying over towards Brady. Brady was trying to hide the knife behind his feet so Philip couldn't get to it but no sooner than he did Philip reached down and picked it up. Philip turned and looked at Eric with pure rage in his eyes.  
  
Philip: You jackass you would have been perfectly safe but you had to be the big overprotective brother. I swear you two think that she is made of glass and that anything little thing with break her. Well you both will pay you and your little sister. I think I will tie you up and make you watch with a front row seat.  
  
Eric: You asshole if you touch her I swear I will kill you or die trying.  
  
Brady was waiting for the perfect moment to kick Philip and hopefully send the knife flying out of his hands. When Philip was yelling at Eric, Brady took Philip off guard and kicked him as hard as he could. Philip fell flat on his face and the knife slide across the floor. Eric grabbed the knife and he grabbed Philip and tied his arms behind his back. Philip was tied up and Eric picked up his cell and called his dad.  
  
Roman: Salem PD how can I help you?  
  
Eric: Dad you have to come to the old factory by the river. Philip went nuts and he has us all stuck here. Call Bo and John they need to be here too.  
  
Roman: Is anyone hurt?  
  
Eric: Belle is unconscious and Chloe is really beat up. Nothing life threatening but please hurry. Philip is nuts there is no telling what he will try next.  
  
Eric ran over to untie Brady and Shawn. As he was untying Shawn he heard a noise and turned around and Philip was gone. No one knew where he went or what to expect next. But one thing was for sure no one was safe now. 


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122  
  
Eric and Brady took off down two different hallways in search of Philip. Shawn and Jason untied Greta and Mimi and the four of them ran to get Belle and Chloe out of there. Shawn was carrying Belle out of there and she started to wake up. She looked at Shawn and just started to cry.  
  
Belle: Where are my brothers why aren't they here with us? Did Philip hurt them?  
  
Shawn: Settle down sweetie. They both ran off to look for Philip it seems he got away.  
  
Belle: Who has the knife?  
  
Shawn: Philip does but don't worry my dad and Uncle Roman are on their way to help.  
  
Belle: Oh god Shawn they have to be okay.  
  
Greta: Belle you need to calm down you have just went through a traumatic experience and you need to stay calm.  
  
They had all finally calmed Belle down but they were still worried about Chloe who was conscious but she wouldn't speak she seemed to be in shock. They were leaving the factory and heading to the exit when they heard a scream.  
  
Eric: Nooooooooooo...Braddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..  
  
Chloe: Oh no, not Brady. Put me down I need to get in there and help him.  
  
And with that Chloe jumped out of Jason's arms and ran back into the tunnel. Greta and Mimi stayed with a very hysterical Belle while Shawn and Jason charged back into the factory. 


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123  
  
After the boys had been in there for about 10 minutes without any kind of response the girls started to get worried.  
  
Belle: Where are Roman and Bo they should be here by now?  
  
Greta: I am sure they are on their way.  
  
Belle: Why haven't we heard any noises? It is so quiet in there.  
  
As the girls were discussing what could be happening in the factory Roman and Bo pulled up.  
  
Bo: Where are the boys?  
  
Belle: They ran in there after Chloe. She heard Eric screaming for Brady and she just took off. We haven't heard anything in about 10 minutes.  
  
Bo: Okay you stay here and we will go get everyone out.  
  
Belle: No I am coming with you. I love everyone in there and I need to be there.  
  
Bo: Shawn would never forgive me if I let you come in here and get hurt. You need to think of the twins you need to stay safe for them.  
  
Bo and Roman ran into the factory with two other cops in search of the guys. Belle decided to call and check on the twins at Sami's.  
  
Austin: Hello.  
  
Belle: Austin this is Belle how are Patrick and Alexis doing?  
  
Austin: Just fine they are playing with all the kids. They haven't given us any problems at all. Sami is spoiling them rotten though I have to warn you of that.  
  
There was silence on the phone and Austin soon realized that Belle was awfully quiet for her normally perky self.  
  
Austin: Belle sweetie what's the matter with you?  
  
Belle: Austin it is horrible. Philip has gone crazy. He tried to rape me and he was hitting Chloe. He has lost it Austin, I swear I don't even know him anymore. Shawn and my brothers are in there looking for Philip and he has a knife.  
  
Austin: I am on my way and I am going to call Victor and tell him what is going on. Philip always seemed to listen to Victor.  
  
Belle: Thanks Austin and tell Sami thanks for keeping the kids safe.  
  
Belle, Greta, and Mimi decided they had enough of the waiting they were going to go in there and find out for themselves what was going on in there. They headed down a long tunnel and found Brady laying all cut up and unconscious on the ground.  
  
Belle: Ohhhh my god Braddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy noooooooooooooooo.  
  
Shawn and Jason heard her scream and took off in the direction of her screams just hoping that they would get there before Philip did. 


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124  
  
Belle fell down to the ground and started checking Brady over. She felt his side and her hand was covered in Brady's blood. She lifted his shirt and saw multiple stab wounds to the left side of his body.  
  
Belle: Greta, Mimi we have to move him we have to get him out of here so he doesn't get hurt any worse.  
  
Mimi: Belle we aren't supposed to move victims remember.  
  
Greta: But he has lost so much blood. We need to find help. I am going to go get help you two stay here.  
  
Belle: No you can't go alone. I will stay here with Brady you two go I will be fine.  
  
Greta: Are you sure Belle? I can go alone.  
  
Belle: I already have one hurt family member and I don't want another one. Besides I will be fine just hurry.  
  
With that Mimi and Greta took off down the hall in search for some help. They looked all over. There was no signs of Shawn, Jason, Eric, Bo, or Roman. They however did decide to split up that it would be faster. Greta ran to the left tunnel way and ran into Shawn and Eric.  
  
Shawn: Where is Belle? I heard her scream is she alright?  
  
Greta: It is horrible we found Brady and he has been stabbed a bunch and lost a lot of blood he is unconscious. We came to get help. Belle would not leave Brady alone.  
  
Eric: Well Greta how is with Belle?  
  
Greta: She is there with Brady alone. She made us go she said she would be okay.  
  
Before Greta could even finish talking Shawn had taken off down the tunnel way to get to Belle as fast as he could. Eric and Greta were fast on his heels. They ran into Jason, Roman, and Bo in the tunnelway Mimi had went down.  
  
Greta: Where is Mimi?  
  
Jason: What do you mean where is Mimi, I thought she was with you and Belle?  
  
Greta: She ran down that tunnel you should have ran into her just like I ran into you.  
  
Bo: Are you sure that is the way she went Greta?  
  
Greta: I am positive she went that way.  
  
Roman: There is no way she would have passed us without seeing us in that small passageway.  
  
Shawn: Where is Chloe?  
  
Bo: We haven't found her either.  
  
Greta: Roman call an ambulance cause Brady needs one bad.  
  
Bo: Oh no what happened to him?  
  
Shawn: Dad he was stabbed he has lost a lot of blood.  
  
Roman: Where is Belle?  
  
Shawn: She is with Brady's body we have to get to her.  
  
Shawn, Jason, and Eric took off down the passageway. Roman and Bo stopped in the hallway to answer Roman's cell phone.  
  
Roman: This is Roman. It better be good we are in the middle of an emergency.  
  
Officer Manor: Yes sir it is. It seems those three boys that terrorized your nephew's girlfriend have broken out of jail. We just got word about 5 minutes ago. They escaped 5 hours ago and it was just now relayed to us.  
  
Roman: Thanks for the info. We have to go.  
  
Officer Manor: No Roman wait it gets worse. We found three cops tied down by the abandoned factory with no clothes on. Someone stole their uniforms and they are the cops we sent down there to help you.  
  
Roman: You mean to tell them that Chris, Nate, and Billy are the three cops looking for everyone here.  
  
Officer: I am afraid so sir.  
  
Roman: I need backup and an ambulance here right away there has been a stabbing with a large blood lose. I also need you to contact the girls families.  
  
Officer: Will do. Is there anything else.  
  
Roman went to reply but he felt a point in the back of his skull and peered over his shoulder and saw Bo and Greta held at gunpoint. Roman dropped his phone and turned around to face.. 


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125  
  
Marlena and John's House  
  
Marlena was pacing around the room waiting for word from John about baby Deric she felt horrible she had only turned her back for a minute and he was gone. She then realized that no one had called the police. She was about to dial the number when her phone rang.  
  
Marlena: Hello.  
  
Officer: Hello may I speak to the mother or father of Isabella and Brady Black?  
  
Marlena: I am their mother, did something happen to one of my children?  
  
Sami: Mom whats going on?  
  
Officer: I hate to tell you this mam, but you son was stabbed today in a old factory and we can't find your daughter. I was asked by Officer Roman Brady to contact the family.  
  
Marlena: Is my son still alive?  
  
Officer: Mam I can't honestly tell you I just sent an ambulance to the old factory and I have no word yet. You might want to head straight to the hospital and they should be able to tell you more.  
  
Marlena: Thank you I will do that please contact us at the hospital with any news on my daughter.  
  
Officer: My thoughts and prayers are with you, goodbye.  
  
Marlena hung up the phone and turned and almost passed out cause she was in such a state of shock. Austin caught her and helped her to the couch.  
  
Sami: Mom what happened to Brady?  
  
Marlena: He has been stabbed we have to call John and tell him what happened. Oh God we still haven't found Deric poor Chloe.  
  
Sami and Austin got the whole story and called John and they told him they were headed to the hospital and John said he was headed to the old factory to look for Belle.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
Marlena rushed into the hospital just as the ambulance was bringing Brady in. They rushed right past her and she tried to see Brady but they went by to quickly. They rushed him into emergency surgery. Marlena paced up and down the hallway when she saw a nurse come out of the operating room she rushed to her.  
  
Marlena: how is my son please tell me what is going on?  
  
Nurse: He is still in surgery, he lost a lot of blood and it is to early to tell. We will come out as soon as we have more news.  
  
Marlena sat down with Sami and Carrie as they waited for news. Mike and Austin had stayed with the kids. The nurse walked over to the waiting room and told Marlena that she had a phone call.  
  
Marlena answered the phone, Sami and Carrie were trying to read her expression to tell what was going on. All of a sudden Marlena got really pale and started to shake. Carrie and Sami rushed to her side but before they reached her she passed out cold on the ground.  
  
Officer(on phone): Hello anyone still there? Hello? 


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126  
  
Old Factory  
  
Roman turned around to face Philip holding a gun to the back of his head.  
  
Philip: Roman put your gun down on the ground and step away.  
  
Roman: Come on Philip this is a bad idea let them go and end this now.  
  
Philip: End what. Do you know what they have done to my life? My so called friends. That is a joke, a friend doesn't turn their back on someone when they make a mistake. They chose to take Chloe's side in this and the hell with Philip. Well the hell with them.  
  
Roman: Nate, Billy you two have been in enough trouble don't add this to top it off. And where is Chris?  
  
Nate: Don't try to reason with us we will get out of her safe and easy.  
  
Bo: Damn it where is Chris?  
  
Billy: Just shut up and tell me where your son is?  
  
Bo: I don't know where he is I haven't seen him.  
  
Elsewhere in the factory  
  
Shawn and Eric were searching for Belle, Chloe, and Mimi. Jason had went one way and they went the other. They meet in the middle and still had found no one. They turned around and went to check again. Jason was running down the hallway and fell into a huge pit. Shawn and Eric still couldn't find the girls and they were starting to panic. They stood in the middle waiting for Jason but he never came back.  
  
Shawn and Eric looked all over for Jason he seemed to have disappeared. They headed to the entrance to look for the girls.  
  
Hospital  
  
Carrie and Sami were by Marlena's side when she woke up in a hospital bed she had a huge bump on her head and the doctor told the girls to make her lie down.  
  
"Sami you have to go help find Belle. She is in so much danger. Carrie, Sami please."  
  
"Mom you have to tell us what happened on the phone."  
  
"Belle is gone they can't find her. There is no response from the cops at the factory. Chris, Nate, and Billy escaped from jail. They probably have her. Please go find your sister."  
  
"Mom if you promise to stay here in bed we will go check it out."  
  
"I promise.  
  
Brady's Hospital Room  
  
The doctor walked into the room to check on his vitals since he had just had surgery. He wasn't there.  
  
Doctor: Nurse who moved this patient. I didn't okay any moves out of ICU yet.  
  
Nurse: Yes you did Doctor you insisted on taking him yourself.  
  
Doctor: I just got back from dinner there is no way I moved that patient. Go ask Dr. Martin I just got back.  
  
Nurse: Then who moved the Black boy.  
  
Doctor: We better start searching now. I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
All the nurses were sent to check all the rooms and there was no sign of Brady.  
  
Doctor: Any luck Nurse Smith?  
  
Nurse: We have checked every room and we can't find him sir.  
  
Marlena: What do you mean you can't find my son. He just got out of surgery it isn't like he can just get up and walk out. 


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127  
  
Hospital  
  
Marlena: I demand that you tell me what has happened with my son right now or you will be looking at a law suit.  
  
Doctor: Mrs. Black, I am very sorry and there is no excuse for this but it appears that we have indeed lost your son. I was out to dinner and the nurse thought I was the one taking him to another room. Apparently someone has taken him.  
  
Marlena tried to take in everything that they had just told her. She took a moment to calm herself down so she could do whatever it took to find her son.  
  
Marlena: Okay how dangerous is it that he isn't here?  
  
Doctor: I am mainly concerned that he could have side effects to the surgery. He came out of the surgery beautifully. We stitched him up and gave him blood. I am just concerned if the wounds don't heal correctly or any side effects.  
  
Marlena: So Brady could die from some of the side effects if not treated?  
  
Doctor: I can't honestly tell you that there is always that possibility. I need to call the police and let them now what the situation is.  
  
Police Station  
  
Officer Scneider: Salem PD what can I help you with?  
  
Doctor Carter: Someone has came into the hospital and kidnapped a patient that just came out of surgery. We need someone to come check it out and start looking for him. It is imparitive that we have him to keep him under observation.  
  
Officer Scneider: Someone is on the way. They are going to need copies of the hospital security tapes as soon as they arrive so they can start on it.  
  
Doctor Carter: Okay we will start on that right away. Also Mrs. Black wants to know if there is any word on her daughter or if Chris, Billy, and Nate had been caught yet?  
  
Officer Scneider: We still have no word from the officers at the factory 


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128  
  
Factory  
  
Belle came to in a strange place that she didn't recognize and she started to panic she couldn't remember how she got there and what she was doing there. She tried to stand up but feel back down she was to weak to stand and her head was killing her. The last thing she remembered was kneeling by Brady's body.  
  
Belle started to panic. Brady where was he, is he okay? She started to pace around the small room trying to figure out where she was. She found a small door and tried to get out but it was locked. She searched around the rest of the room looking for a way out. She was about to give up when she stumbled over something. She looked down to see what it was and found a baby seat with Deric in it. She started to get scared she had no idea why Deric would be in the factory. Then it dawned on her, Philip had taken him but why. Where were his other kids why did he only take Deric?  
  
Hold-up  
  
Roman tried to break free from Philip's hold and after a long struggle he finally broke free and so did Bo. Roman and Bo were wrestling with Philip over the gun. Bo kicked the gun away and was about to make a run for it when Chris kicked me in the head and sent him to the floor. Bo broke free from Chris and raced to the gun but Philip beat him to it. Chris, Nate, and Billy took off in fear of getting caught. But Philip was holding the gun straight at Roman's head.  
  
Philip: What a day I am having I have everything that I wanted I have my son back. I paid Chloe back for taking him out of my life I have him and she will never get him back and your son, Bo will never see Belle again.  
  
Bo: Philip what have you done with Belle? She has two children that need her.  
  
Philip: What do you want them to turn out like me? Look at the bang up job my whore of a mother did with me.  
  
Roman: Don't you dare talk about my wife like that. She was a good mother you're just a bad seed. A mistake.  
  
Philip lost it and that comment and kicked Roman to the stomach. Bo reached for the gun and Bo and Philip fell to the ground fighting over the gun. Roman raced over to help Bo when the gun went off and both men fell face down on the ground. Roman couldn't tell which ones had been shot. He grabbed his cell phone called 911 and raced to see if Bo was okay.  
  
Hospital  
  
The cops searched through the tapes and indeed saw someone take Brady out of the hospital and put him into the back of a black van and race off. They were trying to find a close up view so they could identify who took him. They finally found a spot where you could see the person and they called Marlena into the room to see if she recognized the person.  
  
Officer Robertson: Mrs. Black do you recognize that man?  
  
Marlena: Oh my God it is Chris! You have to find my son. That boy is a maniac there is no telling what he will do with my son.  
  
Officer Robertson: Mrs. Black I will call the station and have everyone out looking for Chris and your son. This helps tremendously now that we know who has him. But why would he take Brady?  
  
Marlena: He is obsessed with my daughter and maybe he was going to try to blackmail Belle I don't know. He is a mad man I don't know how his mind works. I do know that the longer he has my son the least chance he has of making it.  
  
Factory  
  
Belle picked Deric out of the baby seat and started to cry. She couldn't believe that she was trapped in here. That she might not ever see her babies again and that Chloe might not ever see Deric again. She promised herself that she would die before she let anyone hurt Deric she would protect him with her life.  
  
Belle continued to search the room and she found another door which took her into another room. She cautiously entered the room and found Brady laying on a hospital bed. 


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129  
  
Belle raced over to Brady to see if he was still alive. She felt a pulse and started to talk to Brady to see if should could get him to come too. With no luck in waking Brady up Belle searched around a little bit more and found a cot in the room with Brady, food, and medicine for Brady.  
  
Deric started to fuss so Belle started to walk around and rock him. After she was done searching she found 3 rooms. A bathroom, and the two rooms. But there was no way out of any of the rooms. Belle fixed Deric a bottle and he was still fussing. She was trying to calm him down when she saw Brady move.  
  
Belle raced to Brady's side and saw his eyes open. She felt tears run down her face as she saw her brother wake up. She was so afraid that she would never get to talk to her brother again and he was once again hurt trying to save everyone else.  
  
Belle: Brady I am so glad that you are okay. I was so worried.  
  
Brady: Belle  
  
Belle: Let me get you some water. Your throat is dry.  
  
Brady: Thanks that is better. Where are we Belle? What happened to me and why do you have my son.  
  
Belle: Brady do you remember anything at all?  
  
Brady: I remember the whole incident with Philip and him stabbing me. I remember hearing you talking but not being able to respond.  
  
Belle: Well someone knocked me out and put me in here. I am guessing that an ambulance came and got you because you are all stitched up and bandaged up I am just not sure how you got in here. When I was looking for a way out I found little Deric in a baby carrier.  
  
Brady: Did you find any way out?  
  
Belle: Brady we are stuck and you aren't getting up until you have healed. I will look for a way out. We have food and medicine so whoever put us in here. Doesn't plan on letting us out anytime soon.  
  
Pit  
  
Jason was screaming at the top of his lungs for the past hour for help when he suddenly sees a rope dropped down for him. He reached for the rope and started to climb out. When he reached the top he wished that he could climb right back down because he was now staring into the face of the devil himself.  
  
Factory  
  
Bo rolled out from underneath Philip and stood up.  
  
Bo: Roman call an ambulance he shot himself in the chest.  
  
Roman: I just did it is on his way. Thank god that it wasn't you. That was so close I can't believe that he turned so evil.  
  
Bo: I don't know what could have made him do this. We need to go outside and see if they found everyone else. And we can tell the ambulance where to find Philip.  
  
Bo and Roman went to the entrance of the factory and started to search for everyone else. They ran into Shawn and Eric who were searching for Jason and Belle.  
  
Shawn: Dad have you found Belle yet. We got lost in this damn factory and we haven't been able to find anyone.  
  
Bo: Shawn we need to talk son.  
  
Shawn: Dad what is wrong?  
  
Roman: Philip was just shot. He was holding me and your dad at gunpoint with Chris, Nate, and Billy. Now the other three got away but Philip was shot when he was struggling with your dad for the gun.  
  
Shawn: So the other three got away. Now how are we going to find Belle and Jason?  
  
Bo: Well first of all is everyone else accounted for.  
  
John came running over to the four immediately demanding answers.  
  
John: Where is my daughter?  
  
Bo: John calm down we haven't found her yet.  
  
John: How much worse can this get. My son was just stolen from the hospital and Deric was kidnapped. Marlena is in the hospital cause she keeps having anxiety attacks and passing out.  
  
Roman: Okay slow down John and tell us what is wrong.  
  
After they had all heard the whole story from John they were stunned and Shawn was clinching his fists.  
  
Shawn: It looks like our only hope is that Philip comes to so we can make him tell us where he has Belle and Brady.  
  
Eric was deep in thought and he was not paying any attention to what was going on around him.  
  
John: What are you thinking about Eric.  
  
Eric: I think I might know why he would take those three. Jason is missing too right.  
  
Shawn: Yeah but what's your point.  
  
Eric: Think about it guys. He is angry at all you guys because you took Chloe's side and abandoned him. I think he is trying to make you see what it feels like to be all alone.  
  
Bo: Okay I think I see where you are going with this but please continue.  
  
Eric: Okay he stabbed Brady because he took his fiancé. He stole Deric because that was the one child of his that he was close to and it was another way to punish Chloe. See Chloe would be left with nothing no Brady and her son is gone.  
  
Shawn: Okay but what does this have to do with Jason and Belle.  
  
Eric: Simple Shawn. He hates you for turning your back on him. He is punishing you and Belle by separating you. And as far as Jason is concerned same thing punishing them for turning their backs too.  
  
Shawn: Well then that means we won't find them until Philip wakes up if he does. 


	130. Chapter 130 The End

Chapter 130  
  
It had been three weeks since the incident at the factory. It was like they vanished without a trace of evidence. Everyone was fearing the worst. Shawn and Mimi hadn't given up they spent day and night searching for Jason and Belle. John had taken off to every place he could think of looking for his children.  
  
Then there were the people who had lost all hope and their world was shattering around them. Chloe was suffering from severe depression she wouldn't speak to anyone and she refused to eat. Nancy was trying everything in her power to help her daughter, but it was no use Chloe had shut herself off from the rest of the world.  
  
Nancy: Craig I am concerned about our daughter. Mimi said she hasn't seen Chloe eat anything since the day that they disappeared. What are we going to do?  
  
Craig: Nancy, I am going to go check her out cause if she hasn't been eating for three weeks she may need to be admitted before it is to late to help her gain control.  
  
Nancy: Mimi said she tried to take Chloe to the hospital cause she has lost so much weight but Chloe just locks herself in the room and cries.  
  
Craig: Well I am going to call Victor and ask him to help me drag her into the hospital cause it sounds like that is what it is going to take.  
  
Kirikais Mansion  
  
Nicole: Hello, Nicole speaking.  
  
Craig: Hello Nicole, I hate to bother you but is Victor home?  
  
Nicole: He is in the shower can I take a message.  
  
Craig: Tell him to meet me at Chloe's house as soon as possible I need his help it is important.  
  
Nicole: Why is something the matter?  
  
Craig: Chloe is in pretty bad shape. He will explain when he gets back just please give him my message I have to be getting off so I can head over there.  
  
Nicole: Okay I will go tell him right now. Bye Craig.  
  
Craig: Bye Nicole.  
  
Chloe's Home  
  
Chloe was sitting in the bathroom with a bottle of sleeping pills in her hand. She was flashing back to memories of when her son was born and the day that her and Brady admitted to each other that they were in love. Tears poured down her face as she sat there thinking about never getting to make new memories with her young family.  
  
Chloe tipped the bottle up and drank from it like a glass of lemonade.  
  
Driveway  
  
Victor pulled up seconds after Craig got there. As they walked to the door Craig told him what had been going on with Chloe. They got to the door and used their key to unlock it. They yelled Chloe's name to try and find her to let her know that they were there.  
  
Victor: Let's go check up in her room maybe she has the TV on and she can't hear us.  
  
They headed up the stairs to Chloe's room and walked in the TV was on but they didn't see Chloe. Victor noticed that the light was on in the bathroom so they headed to the door.  
  
Craig: Chloe sweetheart it is your dad let me in.  
  
There was no answer. Victor and Craig both tried to get her to answer them. They finally decided that they would have to kick the door down. Chills down Craig's spine as all kinds of horrible images ran through his mind.  
  
Shawn and Mimi came home to hear shouting upstairs so they rushed into Chloe's room.  
  
Mimi: Where is Chloe?  
  
Craig: She is in there she won't answer and the door is locked. Where is the key?  
  
Shawn: It should be above the door on the little ledge.  
  
Craig felt for the key but it was gone.  
  
Shawn: Let's kick the damn thing down.  
  
They kicked the door down and rushed in to find Chloe lying on the ground with a pill bottle in her hand. Craig rushed in to check for a pulse while Victor called 911.  
  
Factory  
  
Belle, Jason, and Brady spent every waking moment looking for a way out of the factory. They tried everything they could think of to get out of there.  
  
Brady: I have to get out of this damn place. This has to be killing Chloe. She loves that little boy more than anything else in this world and I am not there to take care of her.  
  
Belle: Brady, she is strong. She won't lose faith. I believe that Shawn is out there looking for me.  
  
Jason: But what if they have excepted the fact that we are gone. What if they think we are dead? What if we run out of food. We have enough to last at least another 3 if we are conservative but what do we do when it is gone?  
  
Belle: You know Jason you never did tell us who dragged you here.  
  
Jason: It was Nate's father. He was standing at the top of the hole, as soon as I got out he stuck a black sack over my head and dropped me in here.  
  
Brady: See I told you there had to be a way out through the ceiling.  
  
Jason: We tried remember we can't get up that high.  
  
Belle: We have to try again. I sit here and take care of Deric everyday and see how quickly he is growing up and my two little angels probably think that their mother abandoned them.  
  
Brady: I will be damned if I am going to die in this place.  
  
Jason: Let's search again.  
  
Philip's Room  
  
Brandon checked Philip's vitals hoping to see improvement. He knew that Philip was the missing piece to the puzzle.  
  
Philip was the only one with the answers to end this nightmare. Every night after he got off work he helped John and Eric search for the missing teens. He feared that Brady didn't survive with his injuries not being cared for.  
  
Nurse Watkins: Any changes Dr. Walker?  
  
Brandon: No he is still in a coma and I am not sure he will ever wake up.  
  
ER  
  
Chloe was rushed into surgery once she arrived at University Hospital. She had a weak pulse and she was slipping fast. Everyone rushed to the hospital waiting for news on Chloe.  
  
Shawn: Damn it, how much more do we have to suffer. How many people have to be hurt before this nightmare is over.  
  
Eric: I can't stand the fact that we have to will a evil person to live to get the answers to where our family is.  
  
Shawn: Sorry Victor we know he is your son.  
  
Victor: He is not my son. I don't know that monster lying in that bed.  
  
Four hours later Dr. Hikins walked out to give them the news on Chloe. He told them that she was unconcious for a very long time and they did everything that they could. She was in a coma and he had very little hope that she would ever come out of it.  
  
4 months later  
  
Factory  
  
Brady: Belle be strong we will make it out of here..  
  
Belle: Brady I feel so bad I hurt all over.  
  
Belle had been sick for over 2 weeks she couldn't eat and she was constantly vomiting.  
  
Jason: Brady we have to find a way of here we are out of food and she is in bad shape.  
  
Salem  
  
The town had closed the case on the missing teens. Shawn and Mimi had fought tooth and nail to get them to keep looking.  
  
The town was having a memorial service for the teens and the little baby.  
  
Shawn: Mimi we have to find them, it may be the only thing that helps Chloe wake up. I can't except the fact that my babies have to live without their mother.  
  
Mimi: Shawn I don't think I can fight anymore. I think we should just give up.  
  
Shawn: You really think that they are dead Meems.  
  
Mimi: Shawn I think it is time we just except reality. They're not coming back.  
  
THE END  
  
**Check out the sequel As Time Runs Out. It is a work in progress. Up to Chapter 42.***Thanks for reading. 


End file.
